How Long Island Changed my Life For the Better
by Smiles1998
Summary: After World Tour Heather and her family move to Long Island. If she thought her life was hetic before, she had know idea how much her life would change. Join Heather on a journey featuring friends, family, love, stardom, drama, and one crazy immigrant. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Prolouge Part 1

**So this is my first story so if you don't like it don't read it. **

**I live in America were Heather won so it's based on that. This takes place about 2 years ago. I also did some math (which I'm not proud of.) so I figured if they were in Alberta on April fool's day (or The First of April.) and I figured the finale would be on the 2****nd****. So this takes place a week after the finale.**

**So feel free to leave a review or two. Or not your choice.**

**So in**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**STORY!**

3:24 P.M. Heather's POV April 10th, 2010

"_Why?"_ I asked myself.

"_Even I'm not that heartless. Am I?_ The question just kept repeating. Even when I knew the answer.

"Yes I am." I whispered softly.

"Huh?" a voice in the room asked. I guess not softly enough.

"Nothing Sierra. Just talking to myself." I told the formally purple haired stalker. I had to admit through the week we spent at the hospital I had become great friends with her and Cody.

"It's Alejandro right?" she asked. I was shocked.

"1. No…" Okay even I didn't buy that. "And 2. How did you guess?" I asked. She looked at me like I was the dumbest person on the planet.

"Heather, I know everything about everyone from Total Drama. Plus, I saw what you did to him." She explained. I'm not sure but I think I felt guiltier.

"It's not like we all weren't happy you did do it. I mean we did like it. I mean-" she said rapidly. When a voice came through the door.

"Sup." Cody. The tech-Geek was standing right in the doorway.

"Just packing up the last of my stuff."

"They're letting you out?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why Not?" I asked.

"Well the lava rock **almost** hit you." He pointed out taking a seat by Sierra's bed.

"But, I did duck underwater before it hit." I pointed out.

"This ended up causing your 2nd degree burns. That ended up on your entire body." Sierra stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the medical report Dr. Morgan." Cody said sarcastically. Sierra and I both giggled. Then we heard 'Monster' by Lady GaGa. It took me 2 seconds to remember That I programmed that song on my phone for someone "special" in my family.

"What do you want Damian." I asked.

"Get Home ASAP." He said.

"Why?"

"It's an Emergency!" He sounded sincere. But I know my little Brother.

"I repeat. Why?"

"Please just get home. Ivy and I can't hold out much longer."

Ivy. Damian. Begging me to come home.

"How do I know this is not a trick?" Cold. I know but my little siblings are pranking masters.

"Heather. Think. Would I be begging you to come home if this was a trick?"

It hit me. My brother and I were never on the best of terms. This must be bad.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"K. Just Hurry. Please." we both hung up.

"What's up?" Sierra asked.

"Family Emergency." I told her.

"Got to get home quick." I said gathering up my things.

"Heather wait." Cody said

"I speak for both of us-"he said gesturing to Sierra."When I say no matter what you got some friends."

"We got your back. No matter what." Sierra said.

That touched my heart. All my life I never really had friends. I smiled.

"Thanks. You guys have no idea how much that means to me."

"No. Problem." They said in unison.

"Hey Sierra I'll give you an exclusive of what happened later." Her face lit up.

"Thank you So much! OMG I can see it now. Heather's Family Emergency. EEEEEEEEEE! "She started squealing.

Knowing I wouldn't get to her for awhile I moved on to Cody.

"Hey Cody would you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure. What?"

I whispered what I wanted him to do in his ear.

He looked shocked but agreed to do it.

After saying our Goodbye's I left.

When I got to the elevator. There was someone else there.

He was tall, tan, lean, and just by looking at him I could tell he worked out. He had straight dark brown hair that went just a bit passed his ear. He wore a black fedora, a black T-shirt with a white undershirt that showed a bit of his chest, black jeans, and black boots.

I pressed the button for the first floor.

I had the feeling he was staring at me. He was.

Staring at me with that smile that I admit scared me.

"I apologize for staring." He said. He had a voice like velvet.

"I just rarely come across a chica this beautiful. "He said eyeing me. It's the first time I noticed those piercing green eyes. Just like Alejandro's

"I'm Jose. Jose Burromuerto." He held out his hand. The door opened. First Floor.

"I have to go." I said. I ran out not looking back.

"_Could he have been? No. He couldn't have been that Jose." _

I walked out of the hospital hailed a cab and left for home.

**Well? What did you guys think? What will happen? Is Heather's family okay? Is that the same Jose? **

**All Questions will be answered.**

**Next Time on Total…Drama…World wait wrong sign off.**

**Just tell that little button right there K. K.**

**V**


	2. Prolouge Part 2

**Hey so I got a review from ****can't think,**

**I know that it's the same Jose but Heather doesn't know that. Yet.**

**And Sierra and Cody will be making many appearances in this story,**

**Well the last chapter was actually Prologue Part 1.**

**So know Prologue Part2.**

3:24 P.M. Jose's POV April 10th, 2010

"Well, well, well. How's little Al feeling today?" I asked with little concern.

"Al-ejandro. It's Alejandro!"My little brother snapped He was practically fuming.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked laughing. He was about to snap back but his girlfriend interrupted.

"Why do you pick on him? Look at him. He's in no condition." She said. God she's annoying.

"Thank You Courtney.' He said. Over the last week he had healed remarkably. Alejandro had gotten out of that robot suit. Most of his bones were broken so they put him in a full body cast. His body received mostly 2nd and 3rd degree burns but they decided to let the bones heal before they do anything about the burns. His head only receiving a few bruises and having his hair burned off.

"Wow! I got to go." Courtney said checking her watch.

"Why?" I asked.

"I heard Sierra's in this hospital so I figured I'd go visit her."

"Isn't she the one who blew up that death trap of a jumbo jet?"

"Yes. But it's not her fault. I think?" she smiled sheepishly.

She said good-bye and kissed my little brother then left.

"Good catch ya got there." I said with just a hint of jealousy.

"You're just jealous because I got a girlfriend and you don't."

"For Once." I cracked. While he fumed.

"While I would love to stay and chat, I got better places to be. Later Al!" I called as I left. He just growled. I didn't care.

It wasn't until I got out of his room until I realized. I was jealous of Al. Why? He had a girl and I didn't. I admit his girl was beautiful. Tall, Skinny, Tan, Onyx eyes, and short Mocha color hair. It was then and there I decided that I would find a girl that was better than Alejandro's. I got on the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. It only went down one floor before it stopped. The door opened and in walked a girl. She had pale skin, tall, coal colored eyes, raven hair that went down to her shoulders, and she was clearly Asian. I recognized her instantly.

Heather.

The exact same girl who crushed my brother.

I knew that she is the way I would stick it to Al.

I smiled. Show Time.

"I apologize for staring…"I said laying on the charm. "I just rarely come across a chica this beautiful." We locked eyes. I held out my hand for her to shake it. "I'm Jose. Jose Burromuerto." The door opened. First Floor.

"I got to go." She said. Then she ran out .Not looking back.

"_That's Funny. No chica can resist my charm."_ I thought as I watched her leave.

"_You will be mine Heather. Oh Yes. You will be mine."_ I was forming a plan to win her heart at that moment.

3:35 P.M. Courtney's POV April 10th, 2010

I still couldn't believe I had been visiting Alejandro for a week and didn't know Sierra was just a floor below us. Us. I love saying that word know and knowing that I've found my special someone. Who is much better than he who shall not be named and pasty mcjerck face I might add. Alejandro. He's the one for me. He's smart, handsome, cunning, and determined. Almost determined as a former CIT like myself. Yet, whenever I kiss him. I feel nothing. Nothing. No spark. No explosion. My lips don't burn with the heat and passion. I'm sure it's just a little coincidence. After asking the nurse where Sierra is I went to her room.

"Hey Sierra." I said. Trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Courtney?" I guess she's kind of shocked.

"What are you doing here?" a male voice asked. I turned to see Cody by the window.

"I came to see Sierra. I heard she was in this hospital so I cut my visit with Alejandro short. So here I am." I said bluntly.

"Wait. You had a visit with Al?" Sierra asked.

"First it's Al-ejandro. And second yes I've been visiting him for a week now."

"Then you can deliver this message instead of me." Cody said looking extremely relived.

"Yes. I can. What message?" I asked.

Cody and Sierra exchanged quick glances. Ok. Now I'm confused.

"You know how Heather was almost hit by that huge lava rock?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah. But didn't she duck underwater before it hit her?"

"Yes, But when she did the heat from the rock caused the water extremely hot. She was still close enough to get 2nd degree burns on her entire body." Cody said.

"So she ended up in this hospital. More specifically that bed right there." Sierra said pointing to the bed near the window.

"What?" I asked.

"She just got released today. And she wanted me to this message to Alejandro." Cody said walking over to me and whispering something in my ear.

"O. My. God." I was stunned.

4:00 P.M. Heather's POV April 10th, 2010

It's a good thing Chris McCheap took us to a Canadian hospital. It only took me half an hour to get home. We lived in a big house on the wealthy side of Toronto.

"Great your home!" My little sister came charging when I got out of the cab.

"Ivy. Damian. What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"No time. Dad has news for us." Damian said pulling me inside.

"We've got news for you to." Ivy said.

Anybody who looked at us could tell we're siblings. We were all Asian. We all had coal colored eyes. And we all had Raven colored hair. With the expectation of Ivy having a neon green stripe in her hair.

"What's going on?" I asked. Truly confused. They both exchanged glances.

"Mom and Dad are getting a divorce." Ivy blurted out.

"What!" I shouted. It's official. My life is over.

**Prologue Part 2 fins. Next will be chapter will be a real chapter. Until then review my little pretty's. And add to favorites. If you do I'll get the next chapter up sooner.**


	3. Long Island Here we Come

**So I'm going to reply to some reviews. To:**

**can't think****: Heather's life will get better. If you think Jose is creepy wait a few chapters.**

**ARandomperson****: I do like Aleheather but unfortunately for now Alejandro and Heather will not be together. Jose will find love in a person he never expected. Though probably not until the end.**

4:03 P.M. Heather's POV April 10th, 2010

"A divorce! A divorce!" I shouted.

"How did this happen? When did this happen? What's going to…" I rambled until Damian held his hand to tell me to stop.

"To answer your first question. Mom was sneaking out with other men. To answer your second question the divorce was filled when you were in china." Ivy told me.

"So. Who gets custody of us?" I asked.

"They settled that when you were in Alberta." Damian said

"Who got us?" I repeated.

"Dad." Damian said bluntly.

"Ok, So if dad got us then what did mom get?" I asked.

"The… The…" Ivy must be having a hard time bringing herself to the word.

"The House." Ivy finally said.

"The House! As in this House?" they both nodded.

"Oh this is just great! First I lose my million dollars, Then I send probably my only chance for love down the side of a volcano and put him in a robot suit, and to Top things off while I was stuck that stupid show our parents got a divorce." I protested.

"Its official my life is over!" I was more upset then mad.

Why?

We had to move. It was obvious to me that no matter where we went I would be shunned for what I've done.

"I can guess that you know we have to move. Right?" Damian asked while Ivy looked at him with her famous 'Are you seriously that Dumb to ask that Question?' look.

"Yup. So tell me where on this planet are we moving to?" I asked.

"Dad hasn't told us yet." Ivy told me.

"When is he going to tell us?"

"Kids. Could you come down here for a second?" my dad called.

"Now." My little brother told me. As we walked to the den I realized I hadn't seen my siblings in a long time.

Damian had grown a few inches. His hair still looking so much like Justin Bieber's hair style.** (1.) **He still wore his plain white T-shirt under a dark green jacket and worn out blue jeans, and his favorite high top sneakers. Only 15 his voice still squeaked at times but not often.

Ivy being the baby of the family at 13. She always wore her hair in pigtails. This exposed all her ear piercings (she had 3 per ear). Her favorite skull T-shirt with white long sleeve undershirt, blue jeans, and plain white tennis shoes with neon green aglets.** (2.) **

"Where do you think we're moving to? Ivy asked. Damian and I just shrugged our shoulders.

"Hello kids. Heather Feather welcome back sweetie." My dad jumped up and hugged me. I cringed at my nickname.

"Hi Dad. I've told you a billion times call me Heather."

"Kids sit down." My dad told us. Damian looked just like him. He had raven colored hair, he was tall, Asian, the only difference was my dad had brown eyes. He was 43. He used to be a film director but when I came along he became a real estate agent.

"Now, I just bought a house. Very Big. 5 bedrooms, 4 and a half bath, 2 floors and a basement. This means you all get your own room." He said.

"Where are we moving to?" Ivy asked.

"You know how Annette lives in New York City." My dad said. I perked up at the mentioning of my older sister.

"Yes." My sister left 8 years ago to attend New York University.

"Well we're moving to New York. But not New York City."

"Then Where?" we all asked.

"Long Island." He said.

"What! That far!" Damian exclaimed

"More specifically Elmont." He told us.

"Why that far?" Ivy asked.

"I want to be as far away from your mother as possible." He said. His words were filled with pure hate.

"Morals to live by." I muttered.

"When are we leavening?" Ivy and Damian asked in unison.

"Tomorrow. 8:00 A.M. Sharp." He said.

"So will be there a day before my birthday."I sighed.

"You guys will start school on the 13th." He told us.

"I'm going to go pack." I was practically on the verge of tears.

When I got to my room I started packing. Then I heard 'Paparazzi' by Lady GaGa playing.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Hey Sierra."

"Give me all the Deats."

"Not if you're going to post it on your blog."

"Heavy Stuff?" she asked.

"Duh!"

"Fine. I Sierra Marissa Morgan swear on my life to never tell a living breathing soul."

"You can tell Cody." I said.

"Except Cody." We both laughed.

"My parents are getting a divorce."

"No." I could feel her sympathy.

"That's not the worst part. My dad got us kids and my mom got the house. So we have to move." I said.

"Where to?"

"Elmont, Long Island!"

"You're moving to New York!" she was stunned I could tell.

"We'll be there a day before my birthday."

"Maybe Cody and I could come visit you." She suggested.

"I'd like that a lot." I smiled.

"Well Happy Early Birthday. I got to eat some dinner so I'll talk to you later."

"I'll call you when I get to Elmont."

"K. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

I sighed.

"_Long Island here we come."_ I thought.

I finished packing then went to bed. I fell asleep with ease.

**I just imagine Damian with Justin Bieber (His first style.) So I hate Justin Bieber so haters hate on me for making him like that.**

**I imagine Ivy like if Duncan and Heather had a child Ivy would be that child. She will be a trouble maker but not as much as a character yet to come**

**So review everybody. And here's a little tip if you keep reviewing I'll keep updating. Get It?**


	4. The Move

**Reply Time! To:**

**ARandomperson: ****Heather, Sierra, and Cody will still be friends trust me on this. Just try and keep your reviews PG or at Least PG-13. As for the message I guess you're going to have to wait and see.**

**can't think: ****I agree but things will get better.**

**HyperForce:**** I honestly did not know this.**

**Flutejrp: ****Thanks. If you hadn't notice he makes a brief appearance in Prologue Part 2. He will make a bigger appearance in later chapters.**

**I own nothing.**

**So now for Chapter 2.**

6:32 A.M. Heather's POV April 11th, 2010

I woke up to the sound of yelling and the sound of breaking. I got up to investigate. When I got down stairs I saw my mom with a very unpleasant look on her face. Not to mention pieces of what used to be a china plate on the floor.

"Good morning Heather." My mom said. People always say we look alike. Right down to the cleft chin.

"Hey Mom." I hugged her.

"Why don't you take a seat." She pointed to the seat in front of her.

"Now Heather, I figure this might be a bit tuff on you since you just got home. But I want you to look at the upside of things." She said smiling sweetly.

"There's an upside?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I know your skeptical but just try to turn your life around." She said locking eyes with me.

I thought about it. Elmont could be a small town and hopefully not too many people would know what happened.

"I promise mom, I'll turn over a new leaf." I meant every word.

"Good. I just feel bad that you have to go with your ass of a father!" she yelled.

"I can hear you!" my dad called down. Of course.

"Why do you think I said it loudly?" my mom called back. She couldn't sound sweeter.

"I think I'll go get ready."

"Before you do I want to give you your birthday present." She said pulling out a small box wrapped in sapphire blue wrapping paper with a gold bow on top. I opened the box. I saw a silver microphone on a silver chain with a blue diamond in it.

"Mom. This… This… This is beautiful." I said in awe.

"That was my necklace when I was your age. I want you to have it." I smiled. "Well put it on."

I did.

"You look like me when I was younger." She said hugging me.

"Mom thank you so much." She just smiled.

"Well I'm going to get ready. Hey Mom, why is there pieces of a china plate on the floor?"

"Your father made me do things we shall not discuss" her face twisted in pure anger.

"Oh. Um…Ok then." I said. I didn't know how to respond

After giving her one last hug I went upstairs.

After showering, applying makeup, and getting dressed It was 7:00 A.M.

"An hour until I leave for America." I figured I'd go watch T.V.

I went to the living room and turned on the T.V. When I got a station it was the news.

"Lame."

The next channel was a documentary on Cows.

"Hell No."

Next was News. Again.

"Bogus."

Next was Twilight.

"Next."

"Welcome back to Total Drama World Tour." Chris's voice on the speakers.

"Gah!"

"Now Lori Beth Demberg with Vital Information for your everyday life." An announcer said. I haven't seen All That in years.

"It's fun to take a bubble bath it's no fun to dance with Hot Bubble McGee." I laughed.

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. And I laughed my but off. Ha-ha!" I laughed even harder.

"When in Rome do as the Romans do. When a truck backs over your foot go AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"This has been Lori Beth Demberg with Vital Information."

I watched All That until 7:30 when we all had to start packing up my dad's van. The suitcases went in the back. Ivy and Damian sat in the middle. I rode shotgun while dad derived.

"Use the bathroom before we go." My dad told us.

"I already went."I said as Ivy and Damian ran into the house.

"Heather, Could I talk to you?" my mom called.

"Coming!" I shouted as Ivy and Damian ran out.

"I want you to be the woman of the house." My mom started" Take good care of yourself, make sure Ivy stays out of trouble, and make sure Damian graduates high school." My mom sighed.

I looked back at the car to see Damian concentrating on the car door Ivy to his left.

"Dude, What are you doing?" Ivy asked.

"Trying to open the car door with my mind." He said as Ivy face-palmed.

"Idiot." She muttered. I smiled.

"No guarantees on that one mom." She smiled right back.

After we all exchanged 'I love You' and 'Goodbyes' we were off.

-Later-

After clearing customs and showing our passports we were in America.

"Hey Heather, You excited that glee is back on this Tuesday?" Ivy asked. I admit everyone in my family is a gleek.** (1)**

"Yeah, I haven't seen an episode in a long time."I smiled.

"Oh! I've got Halo/Walking on Sunshine on my iPod!" Ivy said happily.

"Then play it sister." Damian said.

"Kay."

I smile every time I here that song

"Hey Heather want to join in?" my baby brother asked.'

"After World Tour I think I won't sing for ten years. Maybe even eleven years."

"Whatever." Ivy said. Suddenly I heard Lea Michelle's voice.

**Remember those walls I built **my sister sang along.**  
>Well, baby they're tumbling down<br>They didn't even put up a fight  
>They didn't even make a sound <strong>my brother and dad joined in.

**It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm takin' **soon I joined in. **  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out <strong>

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo **

**You know your're my saving grace  
>(I'm walking on sunshine)<strong>

**You're everything I need and more  
>(Whoa oh)<br>It's written all over your face  
>(I'm walking on sunshine)<br>Baby I can feel your halo **I admit it was fun. By this time I was doing most of the singing.**  
>(Whoa oh) <strong>

**And don't it feel good! **

**I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, woah)  
>I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, woah) <strong>

**And don't it feel good! **

**I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
>And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door <strong>

**Oh now now! **

**I'm walking on sunshine, woah!  
>I'm walking on sunshine, woah!<br>I'm walking on sunshine, woah oh oh!  
>And don't it feel good! <strong>

**I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo <strong>

**I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo <strong>

**I can see your halo  
>Halo <strong>I belted out. I held the last note perfectly.

"Wow Heather. That was just…. Wow." Damian said stunned.

"You. Were. Spectacular!" Ivy said.

"Sweetie that show did you good. It taught you how to sing." My dad smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"I was okay." I said blushing.

"Maybe when we get to Elmont we could get you some singing lessons." My dad said.

"Maybe." I said looking out the window.

That was actually not a bad idea.

Elmont has possibilities.


	5. Plans Change

**To:**

**ARandomperson: Heathers soft side is here to stay. And PG means Parental Guidance and PG-13 means Parental Guidance suitable for 13 and under. And Heather will be doing a lot of singing. **

**Flutejrp: Like I said from here on out many Glee references. Mostly Rachel ones (She's my favorite.).**

**Yami Tenno 3: Thanks!**

**can't think: I felt like adding that one part. Heather's new life will start to take effect around Chapter 8. Hopefully.**

**I published a new story for CharileHarperFan88. Go check it out.**

**Like I said From now on many Glee references. Recommend me to any of your friends on Fanfiction.**

**Story time.**

12:00 P.M. Jose's POV April 11th, 2010

I walked into the hospital. If Sierra was in this hospital she out of all people should know where Heather is. Turns out she was only a floor below my brother.

"Hola Sierra." I said putting on my best nice act.

"And you Are?" she asked. Truly Confused.

"Do you not see the family resemblance?" I asked.

"No. Who are you?" she asked again.

"Jose Burromuerto."

"Your Alejandro's brother." She was stunned.

"Si."

"Get Out." She pointed to the door.

"I will when you answer a question of mine."

"Depends on the question." She was becoming suspicious.

"Where's Heather?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I'll never tell you." She turned away from me.

"Why not? Just save yourself and Heather the trouble." I said.

"What trouble?" she was nervous. Good.

"I have my ways. So if you don't tell me where she is. I'll. Find. Out." It was more of a threat than anything.

She looked hesitant.

"She's in America." Finally Progress.

"Where in America?" I asked.

"Classified." She turned away again. Now I was mad.

"TELL ME!" I screamed.

"NO!"

"Why Not?"

"Because she's my friend." We locked eyes.

"One way or another I'll find that girl!" I stormed off.

12:15 P.M. Sierra's POV April 11th, 2010

"One way or another I'll find that girl!" he sneered. Then he just stormed off.

"_What did he mean by that? If he's Alejandro's brother I don't want to take that chance and find out." _I whipped out my cell and Called Cody.

"Hey Sierra. What's Up?"

"Cody we have a huge problem."

"What?" he asked.

"I just go a visit from Alejandro's brother Jose."

"What!"

"And he's looking for Heather. I think she could be in trouble."

"Did you tell him where she is?" he asked.

"Just America."

"But that could mean anywhere!"

"I didn't mention New York, Elmont, or Long Island."

"Good Point. But what if Jose goes to Heather's mom and asks her? Then he'll know." He sounded concerned.

"So you call Heather's mom and say if a Jose asks about Heather don't say anything."

"Kay. And you call Heather and warn her. Got it?"

"Got it!" I said. As soon as he hung up I dialed Heather's cell number.

"_I hope she has a good signal."_

12:30 P.M. Heather's POV April 11th, 2010

"Thanks for taking us to McDonald's dad." I said eating my burger. We all had burgers and fries. Only Ivy had a diet coke, Damian had a regular coke, dad had a bottle of water, and I had a chocolate shake.

"No Problem." He said.

**I'm your biggest fan. I'll follow you until you love me.**

**Pa-Pa Paparazzi.**

It was my cell phone

"Hey Sierra."

"Hey. I got an um…. Unexpected visitor today."

"Really. Who?"

"Jose Burromuerto."

I froze. That name. Burromuerto. Could it be?

"Was this guy tall, tan, dark brown hair, and green eyes?"

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"I might have met that guy in the Elevator Yesterday."

"Come Again? What did he say?"

"He just introduced himself and called me beautiful"

"Well he came looking for you."

"Great. I'm on the run from-"

"Alejandro's older brother." She finished for me.

Great just Great.

"Thanks for making me feel better." I said sarcastically.

"Did he say anything else?"

"No. But he did stare at me with this Smile that scared me. Scared Me for crying out loud!"

"Well I only told him you were in America."

"Not New York, Long Island, or Elmont?"

"Nope." She popped the P.

"You rock you know that right?"

"I've been told." We both laughed.

"I'll call you when we get to Elmont."

"Kay. Late."

"Late." I hung up.

"Everything ok sweetie?" my dad asked.

"Alejandro's brother came looking for me." I told them.

"Alejandro. As in the Alejandro you betrayed on top of that volcano in Hawaii. That Alejandro?" Damian asked.

"Yep."

"Why was his brother looking for you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said.

"Elmont is sounding better by the minute isn't it?" my dad asked.

"Hear, Hear." Ivy said. We all laughed.

"Only 3 more hours and 10 minutes to go." My dad said.

"Good. Because I'm tired of sitting down." Damian said.

"Aren't we all?" Ivy muttered.

3:00 P.M. Sierra's POV April 11th, 2010

"_I hope Heather gets to Long Island soon. The suspense is killing me." _I thought.

'Hey Sierra. Can I talk to you?" a voice rang through the door.

"What are you doing here?" I was shocked at who was at the door.

**Ain't I such a tease? **

**Who was at the door?**

**Recommend me, Review, and wait until the next chapter to find out.**


	6. Total Drama Hospital

**To all my reviewers:**

**Now in the last chapter I left off who was at the door for you guess.**

**Most of you said it was Alejandro. But take a mental walk with me.**

**Alejandro is in a ****FULL BODY CAST**** he can't move no matter how much he wants to.**

**can't think you were right the person is very polite.**

**Now who is polite, has an obvious reason to visit Sierra who isn't Cody or Heather, and has already made an appearance in this story…**

3:00 P.M. Sierra's POV April 11th, 2010

"Courtney. What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"I need to talk to you about the message."

"I'm listening." I stated simply. This could be interesting.

"I'm not going to deliver the message."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hurt Alejandro." I could tell that was a lie. The message would at least shock him. Not Hurt Him.

"Why" I asked my anger rising.

"Because I love him." She sighed dreamily. I felt like barfing.

"Courtney! How could you love him? He used you. He got you eliminated. Alejandro is a lying, cheating, skumbag who you don't deserve. Duncan was better! You could do a million times better!" I have never been more truthful in my life.

"He's not a skumbag. He's perfect."

"Ugh. Courtney. He used you to get farther in the game."

"No He Didn't!" she yelled.

"Courtney. Think. Before Heather beat him, What did he do?" I asked calmly.

"He… He…" she looked defeated.

"Kissed Heather. Confessed that he loved her."

She stayed silent.

"He loves Heather. Not you." I said softly.

She stayed silent.

"When you kiss him do you feel anything? Do you even love him?" I asked.

"I… I… I… I got to go." She walked out of the room.

"_No she doesn't" _I thought to myself.

Then it hit me.

"_Does Heather still love him? Does Alejandro still love Heather?"_

3:30 P.M. Alejandro's POV April 11th, 2010

I hate this hospital.

I shouldn't be here.

I should have won.

I should be rubbing my winnings in Jose's face.

I should have my arm around Heath…NO! Not that manipulative minx.

I've been here a week and she hasn't bothered to visit.

Not that I care.

I don't miss her.

Her manipulative ways, her evil tricks, her beautiful raven hair, her gorgeous eyes of silver, and… GAH! Focus. If I could move my arm I would slap myself.

"Hi."I heard Courtney's voice call.

"Hola Courtney." I said. She looked upset. As if she was thinking about something.

"So. How was your visit with Sierra yesterday?" I asked.

"Informal." She said not looking me in the eye.

"How?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I learned things."

"Things?"

"About People. Certain People."

"Who?"

"How was your day?" she asked she was avoiding something.

"Who?" I repeated.

"Uh. Well….umm." she looked down.

"Courtney. Who?"

"Heather." She said not making eye contact with me.

My world froze. Heather. What is going on?

"Let's just watch T.V." Courtney said as she turned on the T.V.

"Welcome back to Celebrity Manhunt." A perky red-head announced.

"What about Heather?"

"Well…"

"Wait. Do I get my money or what? AAAAHHHH!"I heard Heather scream. Courtney and I turned our heads to the T.V.

"Well turns out Heather from the famous reality show Total Drama World Tour was transferred to Toronto Capital Hospital."

What? She was transferred to this Hospital.

"That's right Lisa. We have Intel that Heather was released just 12 hours ago." A male said.

"Josh. Did you hear that she shared a room with fellow cast mate Sierra."

Sierra!

"Wait, we have a feed from inside Sierra's hospital room." Lisa said.

All of a sudden I saw Sierra on the T.V.

"Hey Sierra." Lisa called

"What the? What's going on here?" Sierra asked.

"So, Heather was released yesterday?"

"Yeah. Her burns were all healed."

"You know where she is?"

"No. Last I heard she had a family emergency so she had to leave."

"What was the emergency?" Josh asked

"I don't know!"

"Are you sure you don't know where she is?" Lisa asked.

"Are you going to keep asking that question?" she looked annoyed.

Lisa and Josh nodded.

Sierra sighed. She was getting more annoyed by the second.

"She's somewhere in America. Happy?" She looked like she was about to break the camera.

"Where in America?" That time she did break the camera. I got to give la chica loco dos credit for that one.

"Shut it off Courtney." I had all the info I needed.

"Well that was oddly convenient." She said.

"She wanted Cody to deliver a message to you." This caught my attention.

"What message?" I asked.

"But he asked me to deliver it instead."

"What message?" I repeated.

"This message." She whispered the message in my ear.

"Heather. She feels that way."

Courtney could only nod.

Saying I was stunned would be the understatement of the century.

**Well? Is this what you expected? When I wrote this I kept debating whether or not to make it Alejandro or not. But I decide I** **should have Sierra try to talk some sense into Courtney. **

**Now keep reviewing people were getting closer and closer to where the story really begins.**

***Dramatic Music Plays***

**Recommend me, review, and be patient.**


	7. My New Life

**To:**

**acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks! And you have no idea I had pronouncing your username.**

**Flutejrp: I figured Courtney would be better and Alejandro probably won't appear for awhile know. But don't worry another Spanish person will come in. Here's a hint it's not Jose or Courtney.**

**can't think: Yep. Just like I do to my friends in outside of FanfictionI keep you guessing.**

**I don't own anything. If I did the RCMP would hunt me down. I'm that freaky.**

4:15 p.m. Heather's POV April 11th, 2010

"Hey I got an Idea. When we all get to Long Island we should stick our heads out the window and shout What's Up Long Island." Ivy suggested.

"Could we do it Dad?" Damian begged.

"It actually sounds fun." I said.

"Ok. But only once."

"Yes." We said in unison

"Guys look!" I pointed ahead of us.

We were almost on Long Island.

"Roll down your window. Quick!" Ivy commanded. We did it just in time.

"1… 2… 3…"Ivy counted.

"WHAT'S UP LONG ISLAND!" We all screamed. Our heads sticking out the window.

When we got our heads back in the car we were all laughing our heads off.

"Ivy. You're a pure genius." I said in between laughs.

"Thanks. I guess I'm just cool like that."

"Nice to see you're modest." Damian said sarcastically..

I rolled my eyes

"Kids. Only a half an hour until were in Elmont." My dad said.

"Thanks for the update." I muttered.

**-Later-**

"Wow! Elmont is such a nice place." Ivy said.

"Yeah. Kids play in the streets, the yards our nice and big, and look a 7/11!" Damian said.

"I might like living here." I admitted. Damian pulled out his Flip video camera.

"Heather, Winner of Total Drama World Tour admitting that she might actually like change. This is an interview that Damian Gillomaku just couldn't miss." Damian narrated. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You still want to be a movie maker don't you?" I asked.

"Correction a Famous movie maker in Hollywood." He stated

"Forget movies I'm going to be a Famous choreographer in Hollywood." Ivy said.

"Your sister is a model/actress. I swear everyone in this family is born into the spotlight." My dad said.

"_Maybe I could be a singer someday." _I thought _"After some serious improvement." _I added.

"Well kids what do you think of our new house." My dad said pulling into a drive way.

It was a nice sized house. 2 stories, a big front yard, and a 2 car garage.

"Well, Go look inside." My dad said.

We ran inside.

When we got in we saw a staircase, the kitchen, a dining room, and a living room.

"Wow! Is that a 55 inch flat screen T.V?" Damian said pointing at the T.V.

"Look White shag carpet." Ivy said lying down on the carpet.

"Cool! Black leather furniture." I said looking at the chairs, couch, and love seat in the back of the room.

"Kids go check out your rooms." Dad said pointing to the stairs.

"We charged upstairs.

"You get to pick which room you get." He called to us.

We decided to go from youngest to oldest.

Ivy picked the 2nd door on the left.

Damian got the 1st door on the right.

I picked the 1st door on the left.

I was disappointed when I saw the room.

"Daddy!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"This room sucks! White walls, White door, White area rug! The only difference is the dark hardwood floor."

"We can redecorate this summer." He told me.

"Where do I sleep?" I didn't see a bed.

"There are mattresses in the closet. We'll go be shopping this weekend." He said.

"Can I get a bed that's off the floor? I want more room to dance." Ivy said.

"Maybe hooked onto the wall by chains or something." She sounded exited.

I thought I go check out the rest of this house.

The basement was very big.

"_Another mattress. Seriously."_ I thought. This one looked like a queen sized mattress.

Then I remembered I never called Sierra. So I decided to call her.

"It's about time!" she said.

"I've been in a car for 8 hours cut me some slack!"

"So how's the house?" she said.

"Great. Except I don't have a bed and my entire room is White."

"Wow. That sounds so Boring."

"It is."

"So when do you start school?" she asked

"The 13th." I said.

"Wow. Day after your birthday. That must suck." She said.

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, Do you still have your laptop?"

"Yeah."

Maybe you can web chat us?"

"As in you and Cody. Sure."

"Cool just go to my blog and type in 4011994 and you can web chat me and Cody."

"Cool. Hey, 4011994 isn't that Cody's Birthday?" I asked

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up.

"_I have the craziest friends."_ I thought.

I went upstairs got my Pj's on, found a pillow and blanket and went to bed.

**Well another chapter is finished. The next chapter will be Heather's birthday. Until then Review, recommend me, and shampoo a squirrel.**

**Tell that button it's my secretary. I'm off to a meeting.**

**Edit: I re-uploaded the chapter. Enjoy **


	8. Happy Birthday Heather! Part 1

**Sorry for the long wait. Man 8****th**** grade homework. Who invented it? And what happened to all my reviewers? ****Flutejrp ****has been the only one to leave reviews. Are you guys having a hard time getting to the chapter? If you are tell me. And I'll see what I can do. Also to Flutejrp I can't remember if I told you or not but it's not Carlos. He and the Burromuerto family will be making many appearances. I even have a later chapter idea that involves another Latin. But I don't want to be a tease. But here is another hint this character is not from Spain or Mexico. Actually I'm not sure what country this person is going to be from. But I know it's going to be a country where the official language is Spanish. Also go to the bottom for a Special Story Alert.**

**With that I give you Happy Birthday Heather! Part 1**

8:30 A.M Ivy's POV April 12th, 2010

"Hey Damian keep it quiet will ya!" I barked. My voice in a whisper.

"Sorry." He whispered.

We opened Heather's door. Good she was still asleep.

We crept into her room on tip toe. Her room looked just like ours.

Dark hardwood floors and everything else white.

"You got her gift?" I asked my brother.

"Yep." He answered.

We crept to each side of her mattress then:

"Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday Dear Heather! Happy Birthday to You!" we sang in unison. Heather woke up instantly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEATHER!" we screamed in unison.

"Wow. Guys. Thanks!"

"Wait here will go get your present." Damian said. Then we both ran out.

8:31 A.M Heather's POV April 12th, 2010

"Breakfast in Bed!" I was shocked.

I saw a stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs, raisin toast, bacon, a chocolate muffin, and hot chocolate.

"Wow guys this looks amazing."

"Just a little homemade birthday present." Damian said.

"Happy 17th Birthday Heather." Ivy said.

"Thanks Guys." I hugged them.

Their eyes widened.

"Oh, I haven't told you guys."

"Told us what?" Ivy asked

"Sit down you two."

They took seats at the end of the mattress.

"I have made a lot of mistakes in my life. One of them signing up for Total Drama." They both nodded. "As you've seen Alejandro is the devil out of Mexico. Or Puerto Rico or Spain or wherever he's from. I don't want to turn into him." I looked them dead in the eye. "Elmont is a Place for me to turn my life around. I could really use your support." I said.

"We've got your back sis. No matter what." Ivy said.

"Yeah. What juvie said." Damian said

"I only got sent once!" Ivy looked ready to give him a black eye.

"_Well it wouldn't be the first time." _I thought

"Hey, I'm going to need help eating this breakfast."

"Don't need to tell us twice." They said in unison.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

"Here open this one dear." My dad said handing me a present wrapped in pale pink wrapping paper, with a light blue ribbon, and light green bow.

"It's from Annette!" I said happily. I tore off the paper.

"Glee Karaoke Revolution: Volume 2!" I said.

"_I love my sister" _I thought.

"Hey a note." Damian said handing me the note.

"Dear Heather,

I hope you have a Happy Birthday. I saw you on T.V. You've got a pretty good voice. You can use this to help make it even better.

Love Annette."

I read aloud.

"You know you have to share that right?" Damian asked.

"It's a given." I told him.

"Well, let's go." My dad said.

"Where to?" Damian asked.

"To get Heather's Birthday present." My dad said.

"I love it already."

**-Some house I don't recognize-**

"Dad where are we?" Ivy asked.

"You'll see. Now Heather, I want you to close your eyes and let me lead you inside." My dad told me.

"Ok. I guess."

After my dad talked to some woman he led me inside

Then I heard Barking.

"Now Heather, Open your eyes!" My dad said.

I saw a ton of puppies running around.

"You can only pick one." My dad told me.

"Now, Boys are $300. Girls are $200." The woman said.

"All beagles by the way." She said.

I started walking around to see which one caught my eye.

Then this puppy with white fur, a light brown head and legs, and a black spot on its back walked right up to me. It looked at me with big, pleading, brown eyes.

"Well hi there." I bent down to pet it.

The dog hoped right on me and started licking my face. Its tail was wagging.

"Huh. She's never down that before." The woman said

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew which one I wanted.

"I'll take her." I took the puppy into my arms.

"I'll pay for her." My dad said taking out his wallet out.

"What are you going to name her?" Damian asked

I looked at her. We locked eyes. If dogs could smile I swear she was doing that.

"Suzie. I'll name her Suzie. You like that name." She licked my face.

"That must mean yes." Ivy giggled.

**-At the Vet-**

"Welcome to Elmont Veterinary Clinic. How may I help you?" A woman with milk colored hair asked.

"We'd like to set up an appointment with this puppy." My dad said pointing to Suzie. Who I held in my arms.

"I just need to know its breed, gender, and name." She said.

"Beagle puppy, female, and her name is Suzie." I said.

"You have an appointment with Dr. Sanders in 2 weeks. I suggest that you pick out a name tag and collar." She said pointing to some collars.

I picked out a heart name tag with a black collar.

"Fill out this info sheet and will make the tag."

I filled out her name, our address, and our number.

They made the tag in no time.

After that we were on our way home.

"Suzie. We're going to give you a good home." I said. Suzie was sitting in my lap.

So far this is a good birthday

**And Complete.**

**So, A few chapters ago I said we are getting closer and closer to where the story really begins.**

**We are exactly 9 chapters away from this one characters introduction.**

**I have this notebook.**

**I've been writing this story in that.**

**I'm going to write that chapter tomorrow.**

**Or at least try.**

**Now remember. **

**Review.**


	9. Happy Birthday Heather! Part 2

**Hey Guys, Thank you for all the reviews. Guess I was stress when I typed up the last chapter. Well you guys should know the drill after 2 prologues and 7 chapters. **

**To:**

**Yami Tenno 3****: Yes they are pure breed. And I asked my dad how much he would pay for those little guys. Thanks.**

**Total drama rocks my socks off****: Yep, Heather has changed for good. And don't worry hopefully I'll have that one chapter up before the end of March. No Promises.**

**Acosta perez jose ramiro****: Thank You.**

**can't think****: Flutejrp PMed me saying that she was having a hard time getting to chapter 7. Maybe there was a glitch in the system. **

**Flutejrp****: Thanks! I understand that (now anyway: P) and Like I said thanks for mentioning this story in ****Find Me Love****.**

**This to all my readers is a very, very, very good story.**

**Now Last chapter I said I would write that one chapter. **

**I did.**

**But O my God that thing took forever to write. **

**It's 16 pages long!**

**I still have writer's cramp.**

**Oh by the way I posted my first poll on my bio. Go check it out.**

**Now for Happy Birthday Heather! Part 2.**

**This will all be in Heather's POV**

As soon as we got home Suzie went to go looking around the house.

My dad started cooking my favorite dinner.

Spaghetti and Meatballs with Garlic Bread and a side salad.

We sat the table. Dad told us to set out an extra plate. I don't know why though.

We turned on the T.V. and watched a few reruns of Total Drama World Tour. (To much of my protest)

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Get that, I'm on the Phone."Ivy said completely engrossed in the show.

Damian got up to answer the door. He got halfway to the door when he stopped.

"YOUR NOT ON THE PHONE!" he shouted

"I'll get it." I said getting up.

I opened the door.

"Annette!" I hugged my older sister. She hugged right back.

Annette was ten years older than me at 27.

She was a couple inches taller than me; she had pale skin and a cleft chin just like me. The only way she was different than me was that her raven hair was curly and went down to her hip and her crescent eyes were brown just like dads.

"So that's why dad had us set an extra plate." Ivy said.

"Yeah." Annette said smiling.

"Man, I haven't seen you in a year." Damian said joining us at the door.

Annette nodded.

"Heather, Can I talk to you?" my older sister asked.

I nodded

We went up to my room.

"Your room is all white?" she asked.

"I also don't have a bed." I said.

"Anyway, I saw every episode of World Tour-"she started.

"I'm trying to change." I said interrupting her.

"And that's good, But maybe you should apologize to this Alejandro guy."

"Way ahead of you. You see I-"

"Dinner!" my dad called.

"Coming!" We said in unison.

"Guess I'll just tell you later." I said.

During dinner Suzie kept begging for some meatballs so I put some in her dish.

They were gone in a minute.

After that we all played Glee Karaoke. We all versed each other. I won against them all. My favorite one to do was 'Gives You Hell' sung by Lea Michelle.

After that we just talked.

"So Annie, How's the job hunt coming?" My dad asked.

"I signed a couple of Cover Girl commercial deals and I got a small movie role deal." She said.

I took a good look at Annette.

She was still wearing her favorite white skinny jeans, a dress that resembled my halter top (Only in purple), black ballet flats, and her hair was still held back by a purple head band.

"Any modeling jobs?" Ivy asked.

"No. Modeling is just so hard to come by. I'm hoping this Cover Girl commercial will boost my image."

"Maybe California is more your style." Damian said.

"No, New York is where I belong. I just, Have to find an agent that's all." She sighed.

"You've been saying that since I went on Total Drama Island. Maybe you should focus on your Acting Career instead." I suggested.

"Maybe. Who knew a career in the Arts would be so hard?" She asked.

We all raised our hands.

"Oh shut up!"Annette said laughing.

We all laughed to.

After 2 more hours Annette said she had to go.

"I'll try visiting more since you guys are in New York." She said.

**-Later-**

After typing in 4011994 I was signed on to a live web chat.

Soon Cody and Sierra were on.

"Happy Birthday Heather." Cody said.

"Thanks."

"So how's Elmont?" Sierra asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow when I have a better experience." I said.

"So, any cool gifts?" Cody asked

"3rd greatest gift was breakfast in bed from my little brother and sister. 2nd greatest gift was Glee Karaoke Revolution: Volume 2 from my older sis. But the greatest gift was-"Then Suzie hopped up on my bed and plopped right down next to me.

"This little lady right here." I moved so they could see her.

"Awwwww! Heather that is the cutest puppy I have ever seen." Sierra cooed.

"What's her name?" Cody asked.

"Suzie."

"Cute." They said in unison.

"Heather! Time for bed!" my dad called.

"I got school tomorrow. So I gotta go." I said.

"Try and have fun." Sierra said.

"No promises" I rolled my eyes.

After logging out I put Suzie in her little bed, brushed my teeth, got my Pj's on and went to bed. About 5 minutes later Suzie came and layed down by my right hip.

"_I have the sweetest dog _"I thought.

We both fell asleep within a few minutes.

**Complete**

**Now for a little story.**

**Way back in the age of dinosaurs my dad had a dog named Suzie. Those two were the best of friends. So I figured I put Suzie in this story.**

**Now next chapter Heather will start school. **

**Remember Check out the poll, review, recommend, and check out digimedas's 'Aurora and Silhouette' It has a few grammar errors but is still a very fantastic story.**

**Smiles1998 is out, Peace!**


	10. Andrew and Sarah

**S'up. You Guys know the drill.**

**To:**

**acosta Perez Jose ramiro:**** Again Thanks.**

**weirdkev27: ****In all honesty I completely forgot about him. But I'll come up with something later in the story.**

**can't think:**** Yep. I figured I would give Heather a dog. And Annette will be a very recurring character in the entire story.**

**Flutejrp: ****Thank You. And aren't you upset about how Glee's winter finale ended. Cool thing is the season will start up again the day before my birthday.**

**jessigaga137:**** You have a very interesting username. And Alli-poo will make very many appearances. More towards the end, but he's their none the less. And if you could take a look at both Prologues and Chapter 6 Heather wants Cody to deliver a message to Alli-poo. But in a weird sort of events Courtney ends up delivering the message instead. Sorry but. Heather will have to be OOC**

**Alright now for a little request to any of my reviewers who have a deviant art account or knows someone with one…..**

**I have big plans for this story big. BIG. But I don't think telling them in a story is going to help. I was wondering if any of you guys could draw some scenes and characters for me (I can't draw) that would be awesome. And speaking of characters 2 new ones are introduced in this chapter. Your about to Meet Andrew Newton and Sarah Forman.**

**I own nothing**

6:30 A.M Heather's POV April 13th, 2010

Since I forgot to plug in my alarm clock Suzie woke me up by licking my face.

"Thanks for waking me up Suzie." I said petting her.

She barked in reply.

I showered, applied make-up, and got dressed. Then I went downstairs. Dad, Damian, and Ivy were eating breakfast.

"Morning Heather. Today's special is Cinnamon Life Cereal." Ivy said handing me the box.

"A gourmet meal indeed." I rolled my eyes.

"Eat fast or you'll be late." Dad said.

"Wouldn't want that would we?" Damain said sarcastically. Ivy and I giggled.

**-Elmont High School-**

"Wow, the middle school is right across the street from the High School." Ivy said.

"I'm going to take Ivy to the office. Can I trust you two to get to the office in the High School?" Dad asked me and Damian.

"Yeah, you can trust us." Damian said. I just nodded.

When dad let us out of the car I took in my surroundings.

There was a Big, 2 story brick building that said Elmont High School on the side. Some jocks wearing black varsity jackets with a big gold 'E' on the front. I saw a giant hornet costume lying next to some guy.** (1.)**

But what really caught my attention was a girl around my age with short light brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, Big Chocolate brown eyes, and cream color skin wearing a long sleeve cheerleading uniform with gold collar, wrist cuffs, and belt, white and gold skirt fringe. There was a hornet on the front with 'EHS' in big white letters underneath the hornet.

When I got closer I saw she was wearing white shoes with gold laces and white socks. Her ponytail had 3 ribbons in it. Gold, Black, and White.

She looked at me. We locked eyes. She didn't glare, smile, or frown.

Just looked.

I had a bad feeling about this girl.

When she turned around I saw, written in big gold letters, was the word 'Sanders'.

"_Must be her last name."_ I thought.

"Hey Gillz! Come On!" Damian called.

"Gillz?" I asked

"Our last name is Gillomaku, So there for Gillz." He explained.

"Oh." Pretty cool nickname actually.

"Let's go to the office." Damian said.

**-Office-**

"Welcome to Elmont High School. How may I help you?" A secretary asked in a throaty voice.

"I'm Heather Gillomaku and this is my younger brother Damian" I introduced us. "We're new here so we have no idea where to go." I said.

"Hold on." She looked up something on her computer.

"We have you right here." She said

"Gillomaku, Heather 10th grade and Gillomaku, Damian 9th grade." She said

"Yep. That's us." Damian said.

"Here are your schedules. And enjoy Elmont High School." She smiled.

"Thanks." We said in unison.

"Well, see you after school." Damian said

"Yeah, You too." I said.

I might like this school.

**-Later-**

I hate this school.

My entire day consisted of getting shoved into lockers, and scorn.

Everyone avoided me.

I sat by myself at lunch.

This Sucked.

During 7th hour Advisory I asked to use the bathroom..

Even though I had no idea where it was and didn't need to use it.

I just needed an escape.

I decided to walk around the school to see where everything is.

I found an Auditorium. I figured I go in.

I heard someone playing the guitar. Think it was the guitar solo to Journey's Don't Stop Believin'.

I listen to the person. They're pretty good.

When the person was done I clapped.

"That was amazing!"I said

"Thanks, whoever you are?" A male voice said.

I walked up to the stage.

"I'm Heather Gillomaku." I held out my hand.

"Andrew Newton." He said shaking my hand.

Andrew was my height, fair skin, brown eyes, kinda chubby, long dark brown hair that came to his shoulders, and glasses. He wore a navy blue baseball cap, matching t-shirt, jeans, and regular sketchers.

"Hey, aren't you from Total Drama?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. I was the bitch. You gonna punch me or something?" I asked

"What? No Way."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're like the best girl on the show."

"What!" I was so confused.

"It's like I say, A hero is a hero but everyone loves a good villain. And there is no villain like the first villain." He said.

"Just to let ya know I'm trying to grow heart." I said

"Cool."Then I heard the door swing open.

"Hey Andrew." A female voice called.

"Hey Sarah" Andrew called.

"Wow! You're Heather from Total Drama. I'm a huge fan." She said.

She was two inches shorter than me. She had pale skin, light brown hair that came about an inch past her shoulders, and brown eyes. She wore a magenta T-shirt, blue jeans, and regular white sneakers. I noticed she had a magenta hair tie around her wrist.

"I'm Sarah Forman." She said.

"Heather Gillomaku."

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked

"I came to practice guitar." Andrew said.

"I came to tell him it's almost time to go." Sarah said.

"Oh, I better get going." I said running of the stage.

"Hey Heather, You want to sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" Sarah asked

"Yeah, Yeah I would." I said.

"Cool. Meet us by the office tomorrow. Kay?" Andrew asked

"Kay."

Things are looking up.

**I looked up Elmont High School and it looked nothing like the one in the story. Those are not there school colors I just wanted to make them that. And I don't even know what their mascot is. This is my version of Elmont High School. And I'm keeping it.**

**So next chapter will involve a new character. **

**Until then. **

**Review.**

**P.S. Think about what I said at the top.**


	11. Heathers New Look and New Guy

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed update. Once again Homework you curse me so. So about drawing pictures to this story, I've decided to forget that idea. Also go to the bottom because I need some ideas on something.**

**Anyway To:**

**acosta perez jose ramiro****: Thanks. She will be making many friends. And a few enemies.**

**can't think****: Yep. She will be explained next chapter.**

**Flutejrp****: Andrew and Sarah are here to stay. Still working out a few details on them but they'll probably be one of Heather's closest friends.**

**Jason Kreuger Myers****: Like I said in the PM you gave me a fantastic idea. I make no promises that it will be up soon. But once it is I will let you know if you like. BTW I luv your username.**

**Now in this chapter we shall introduce Bryan St. James. Although he is not one of my favorite OC's, he's important to this story.**

12:30 P.M Heather's POV April 14th, 2010

"_Andrew said to meet him and Sarah by the office." _I thought as I walked towards the office.

When I got there Andrew and Sarah were waiting for me.

"Hey Heather." Sarah said.

"Hey Sarah."

"Hope you don't mind that I invited my friend Bryan." Andrew said.

"Nope. Don't mind at all."

They led me to a big oak tree in the lunch room courtyard.

There was a boy sitting there.

He looked about my age and height.

He had fair skin, brown hair that flopped just the right way, and kind brown eyes.

I just couldn't help but stare. I could feel myself blushing.

My knees were beginning to wobble.

"Heather meet-"Andrew said.

"Bryan. Bryan St. James. It's nice to meet you." Bryan jumped up to shake my hand.

"It's nice to meet you to." I said

12:40 P.M Sarah's POV April 14th, 2010

I have never seen Bryan stare at a girl like that before.

I swear I could see him blush.

He was staring into Heather's eyes as if he was in a trance. Heather looked at him the exact same way.

She was blushing to!

"_O. My. God. Heather has a crush on Bryan and Bryan has a crush on Heather!" _I thought

"Earth calling Heather and Bryan, come in Heather and Bryan." Andrew said,

Heather and Bryan turned crimson.

I giggled.

We all ate our lunch under the oak tree.

Bryan sat next to Heather.

"So Heather, How do you like Elmont so far?" Bryan asked.

"It just got better." Heather sighed dreamily. Her eyes locked with Bryan's.

The rest of the day consisted of Heather going on and on about Bryan and asking questions about him.

After the final bell rang we went to our lockers.

"I'll call you later." Heather said.

"Kay." I could tell she was in deep thought.

"_Probably about Bryan"_ I thought

Things just got interesting.

3:15 P.M Heather's POV April 14th, 2010

I ran home.

I just had to tell Sierra about what happened.

When I got home I ran up to my room, shut the door, and grabbed my cell phone and called Sierra.

"Hey Gillz, What's up?" Sierra asked.

"Ok you're the 2nd person to call me Gillz ever."

"Hey, your last name is Gillomaku, so Gillz just fits."

"Whatever. I think I made some new friends." I said.

"Sweet! Who are they?" she asked.

"Sarah, she's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. Andrew isn't very bright, but he rocks at guitar, and then there's Bryan." I sighed dreamily.

"Who might Bryan be?" Sierra said mimicking me.

"Only the sweetest, kindest, smartest, and cutest guy in all of Elmont."

"Tell me more." She begged

"He has flawless fair skin, brown hair that flops just the right way, kind brown eyes, a smile that could light up all of Elmont, and he smells like a fresh summer breeze." I smiled.

"Hawaiian or Jamaican summer breeze?" Sierra asked.

"Jamaican." I said.

"Wow! He must be one heck of a cutie."

"Yes. Yes he is."

"Heather and Bryan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, than comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Sierra sang.

"Maybe I like him, so what?" I could feel myself blushing.

"Heather, now don't go breaking Alejandro's heart." Sierra said teasingly.

"1. Not funny. 2. I'm not sure if Bryan likes me more than a friend."

"You never know. Oh, and I got to thinking, maybe it your trying to become a new you, maybe a new look is the first place to start." Sierra suggested.

"Wow. I never thought about that."

"Maybe that Sarah girl can help you pick out a new look." Sierra suggested

"Yeah. Maybe." I said.

"Well, I gotta go. See-ya."

"See-ya."

We hung up.

My thoughts went to Bryan. Maybe a new look would impress him.

I smiled. Then I dialed Sarah's number.

"Hey Sarah. Do you want to help me with something?" I asked.

"If you will answer this one question for me." She said.

"Shoot."

"Do you like Bryan? As in like-like." She said.

I blushed.

"Maybe." I said sheepishly.

"I knew it!"

"Just don't tell Bryan."

"Lips are sealed."

"Look, I just got off the phone with Sierra. She suggested that if I want a new image then a new look would be a good start."

"Sooooooooo…."

"So, I want you to help me pick out a new look."

"Heather you've come to the right girl. You can count on me. How does Friday sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Cool! I'll bring my parents credit card."

She hung up.

I can't wait for Friday.

4:30 P.M. Andrew's POV April 16th, 2010

"So, dude. What's up with you and Heather?" I asked Bryan.

"I… I…Well things are very… Dude what would make you think something is up?" he was blushing.

"You like her. Don't you?"

"I can't stop thinking about her. I think I… I mean she's just… Wow." He had a dreamy look on his face.

"Wonder if that's how that Alejandro guy felt?" I thought out loud.

Sarah came running up to us.

"Close your eyes if you want to see Heathers new look." She said.

We both did

"Introducing the new Heather." Sarah said. We opened our eyes.

"Ta-Da!" Heather said

I had to admit, she looked good.

She was wearing a sapphire blur tube top, blue jeans, boots that were similar to Lindsay's, her hair was out of its ponytail and fell to her shoulders held back by a white head ban, a silver microphone with a blue diamond on a silver chain was present.

"Well? What do you think?" She did a little twirl.

I looked at Bryan. He was practically drooling.

"Thanks Andrew. Well Bryan, What do you think?" she looked hopeful.

"You look… Just… Wow."

"C'mon love birds; let's go hit Sev's before it closes." Sarah said. Heather and Bryan blushed.

"Sev's?" Heather asked.

"The 7/11 by your house." I told her.

"Oh cool!"

"Alright! Let's go get our Sev's on!" Bryan said putting his arm around Heather's shoulder. She giggled and blushed.

"To 7/11!" Heather said.

"Haza!" the rest of us cheered

**Well wasn't that nice?**

**So anyway, I have 2 great story ideas but I'm not sure which one to do first. So I figured I would let you guys deiced.**

**The day I was a Japanese Pop star:**

**A Duncan and Heather friendship story. Will take place after Niagara Brawls.**

**While taking a fuel stop in Japan, Heather and Duncan run into Rika Osaka, A famous Japanese pop star, and her brother Hiroshi. Interestingly. Rika looks exactly like Heather. Rika wanting one day offers Heather an opportunity of a life time. "Let's trade places" And the adventure begins. Rika's agent has a few bets to settle with the Pop Star. AxH mentions. This will probably take me the shortest time to write.**

**Mermaid Tails:**

**Gwen, Heather, Sierra, and Courtney are forced to stay in Hawaii until the Season 4 rap party. What happens when they come across a mysterious pond? And go for a quick mid-night swim? Mermaid tails, mysterious powers over water, and an evil Sea Witch bent on taking over the land and Sea. The four girls along with the Atlantis Princess must stop this woman at all cost. But how can they keep this huge secret with Paparazzi hounding them at every corner. Will they live up to this task? Based off H2o. Only with a different plot. Will feature a few new cast mates. Will be a saving the world kind of deal. Will probably take the longest to write.**

**Well, which one would you guys like to see first?**

**Tell me in the reviews.**

**See-ya next time!**


	12. Just Ask Him!

**Hey Guys! I just posted a new story so go check it out. **

**Oh, I also PMed ARandomperson, she says she is having trouble reviewing the story.**

**I just want to know if at any time since Chapter 5 if you guys have had trouble reviewing.**

**If not could you give me ideas on how this might be happening, I have taken computer problems into consideration but who knows what could be happening.**

**Anyway, To:**

**Theroogleboy****: Thank You. That is so sweet of you to say. Alejandro made a brief appearance in Chapter 2 (really Prologue Part 2) and 5. He will make many appearances in this story but he will not be going to Long Island. For now.**

**weirdkev27****: Thank You! This is 1 out of 3 reasons I hate this OC. The other 2 shall be later explained. Oh and one question, WHO THE HECK IS MARTY STU! Just wondering.**

**Flutejrp****: Thanks. He is but I still hate him. I hate him to Death.**

**acosta perez jose ramiro****: Thanks.**

**can't think****: Me to. When I was writing that chapter I was forcing myself to keep my eyes open. I also posted ****I was a Japanese Pop Star**** just the other day**

**Jason Kreuger Myers****: I think Dawn is cute to! Like I said in the PM you and I must share a brain cuz we had the same general idea. I have been writing chapters in my notebooks and as soon as A couple more characters are introduced Leshawna and Harold will come in.**

**Now in the chapter ****Andrew and Sarah ****I introduced a cheerleader with the last name Sanders. She will be further explained in this chapter.**

1:00 P.M Heather's POV April 17th, 2010

We just got finished bed shopping.

I got a daybed.

Damian got a regular bed. Nothing Special.

Ivy did end up getting her bed on chains. It took Dad the longest to hook up.

"So you finally got a bed" Cody said I was talking to him via cell phone.

"Yep. But I still have to figure out how to style it." I said.

"You just got to pick the wall color and the rest will come to you." He said.

"I hope so"

"So how are things with you and Bryan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Heather, it doesn't take rocket science to figure out your crushing on Bryan. Big Time." Cody said.

I blushed.

"I don't know. We talk a lot and we have a ton in common. It's just… I don't know!" I flopped on my bed and looked up at the white ceiling.

"Why not ask him out?" Cody suggested.

I sat upright.

"Pardon me?"

"Just ask him out for a pizza or something."

"I don't know. And since when are you a match maker extraordinar?" I asked.

"9th grade teaches you some important lessons. But seriously, just ask him. Kay?"

"I don't know…."

"Dude, calm down. Here's how it's going to work. 1. I'm going to hang up. 2. You're going to call Bryan. 3. Your going to ask him out and report back to me. Is that clear solider!" he said imitating Chef.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes sir, General Anderson, sir!" I said

"Over and Out!" He said.

"Over and Out!" I said.

As soon as he hung up I called Bryan.

"Hello" Bryan said.

"Hey Bryan" I said

"Heather. Hi. What's up?"

"I was wondering…"

"Yes. I mean… What?" he had hoped for something.

"If you would…" My heart was pounding.

"What?"

"Teach me how to skate board!" I blurted out.

"_Teach me how to skateboard?"_I thought while I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh… um… sure. Why do you want to learn how skate?" he sounded disappointed.

"I just figured a new life a new hobby." I said.

"Oh. Ok. I'll meet you at your house in an hour ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye"

"Bye" I hung up and dialed Cody's number

"Hello."

"Dude I suck." I said

"Chickened out?"

"Should I surrender myself to Kentucky Fried Chicken now or wait until dinner?"

"What happened?"

"I was about to ask him then I blurted out teach me how to skate board. So now instead of a date I've got skate board lessons."

"Don't take it personally but, Bok Bok Bok Bok Bok!"

"1, Not Funny! 2. Shut Up! 3. What do I do?" I asked

"He's giving you skate boarding lessons right?"

"Yeah."

"Ask him during the lessons."

"I don't know man…"

"Just Ask Him! Bye!" He hung up

"Gotcha Cody" I said to no one

**-1 hour later-**

"Just think of skate boarding like surfing. You've surfed before right?" Bryan asked.

"Nope. Never in my life." I said.

"What's wrong with …" he trailed off when he noticed a girl walking towards us.

It took me a minute to recognize her but when I did I realized she was that Sanders girl.

Only this time she was wearing a ruby red tube top that showed her stomach, blue daisy dukes, a button up white shirt that remained un-button and sleeves that went down to her elbows, and high heels very similar to the ones I use to wear.

"By the pricking of my thumb something wicked this way comes" Bryan muttered.

"Hey Bryan-"she said sweetly "Who's your friend?" she said looking at me.

"This is Heather." Bryan said

"So we're broken up for 2 weeks and you go out of your way to find another girlfriend! Ugh! You suck!" She said with fury in her eyes and hands on your hips.

"You're such an Ass!" she screamed

"Takes one to know one." Bryan said

She stormed off.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Kaity Sanders. She's the neighborhood ass-hole." Bryan said

"Who you used to date." I said sadly.

"I only dated her for a week I swear." He looked me in the eye.

"It's ok, I believe you"

"Really?"

"Really" There was silence. We just stared at each other.

"_Just ask him!"_Cody's voice rang through my head

"Hey Bryan, Could I ask you something?" I asked

"What?"

"Would you… um… maybe like to… go get a burger or something with me?"

"Are you asking me out?"He asked

"Maybe."

"Cause, I'd love to see a movie with you." Bryan said

"Sooooooooo?" I asked

"I'll pick you up around seven. We can get dinner and a movie."

"It's a date!" I said

"Cool, Later." He blushed

"Yeah, Later." I blushed

He ran in the direction of Andrew's house. While I ran back to my house.

I called Sarah.

"Hello" Sarah's voice said at the other end.

"Sarah I got a date!" I exclaimed.

"Shut Up! With who?"

"Bryan."

She squealed.

"When?"

"Tonight. We're going to dinner and a movie." I said

"Well, I'll let you go so you can get ready for your date. Call me with the deats later." Sarah said.

"Gotcha. Later."

"Later."

I texted Sierra and Cody and told them what happened.

Sierra said:

OMG! That is so Cute! Good Luck Girl!

Cody said:

You are no longer a chicken. : P

I texted back:

Thanks you guys wish me luck!

Then I started to get ready for my date with Bryan.

About 2 minutes later Ivy and Damain came running in.

"We're board. Entertain us." Ivy said

"You seem happy, What's up?" Damian asked

"I've got a date with Bryan." I sighed dreamily.

"Shut Up!" Ivy shouted

"No way!" Damain said

They exchanged glances.

"What about Alejandro?" They both asked in unison

"Who?" I asked.

They both laughed. I can't wait for tonight.

2:30 P.M Bryan's POV April 17th, 2010

"Yeah, Later" Heather blushed

I ran to Andrew's house.

I got there in 2 minutes flat.

I bolted up to his room

"DUDE I GOT A DATE!" I screamed

"With who?" Andrew asked setting his guitar aside.

"Heather." A goofy smile spreading on my face.

"That's my boy! Man, I knew the first time you saw her that you liked her."

"Yeah."

"She and Sarah clicked from the start. Man, now me and Sarah are going to feel like 3rd wheels." Andrew said.

I wasn't listening. I was thinking about Heather.

"But Sarah will find a guy in no time. I mean she's smart, funny, sweet, caring, and she has that silky light brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and snow like skin." Andrew sighed dreamily

This brought me back to reality.

"Dude, you ok?" I raised my eye brow.

"Oh, um… yeah. I'm fine. Never been better." He said rapidly. He went back to playing his guitar.

Well that was weird.

**Amen brother, Amen**

**The next chapter will be the date.**

**What do you think of Kaity Sanders?**

***Gets hit in the head with a chair.***

**Me: What the heck!**

**Andrew: That's for hitting me on the head with a chair in your other story.**

**Me: Dude, truce?**

**Andrew: Ok.**

**Me: I'll update said story on Friday or Saturday.**

**?: We're getting closer to finding out who I am.**

**Me: You go back into hiding.**

**(OC leaves)**

**Me: Ok guys. I have had that poll on my bio for awhile now, and I only got 1 vote. C'mon we can to better. Go check out that poll.**


	13. The Date

**Hey guys. I had a little time so I figured I'd type this.**

**To:**

**ARandomperson****: YAY!**

**Chapter 6: I loved it when Sierra broke that camera. Courtney is still a little shaken up by the break up with Duncan. Things will take a new spin by September (In the story.)**

**Chapter 7: Ivy is full of great ideas. Sometimes. I was hoping someone would catch that.**

**Chapter 8: Suzie is going to make many appearances. I awed to.**

**Chapter 9: Annette will play important roles in this story. Defiantly.**

**Chapter 10: Defiantly going to be one of Heather's closet friends. Especially with another character to come in Just (after this chapter) 2 more chapters.**

**Chapter 11: Heather is going to have many looks. Bryan is going to play an important role in this story. But is only going to be in a few more chapters. :D. For awhile D:**

**Chapter 12: I couldn't resist adding that part. The skateboard part will play a very important role in a chapter I just finished writing**

**Wow. Longest reply ever.**

**acosta perez jose ramiro****: Thanks. I just could not help but put that in.**

**Thanks!**

**can't think****: Yippee. If you think that about. Wait a chapter or two. Yep. To be more explained later in story.**

**Emily****: Thanks. Me too. But for now, they will not be in the same town, state, or country**

**Flutejrp****: Yep! He is unbelievably important to the story. I only hate him because of how he is going to treat Heather later in the story. Wait about 2 chapters to see what I mean.**

**Now, some important notes.**

**We're about 3 chapters away from the true beginning.**

**It took me 2 notebooks to write this chapter. I will let you know when It splits.**

**This chapter is the result of listening to ****Grease**** music and watching ****Grease**** while writing a chapter.**

**Now on to the date.**

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GREASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!**

7:00 P.M. Heather's POV April 17th, 2010

Bryan would be picking me up any moment now.

I was getting nervous.

I was wearing a crimson tank top, black skinny jeans, black stilettos, a black fedora with a crimson stripe, and a black jean jacket.

I was putting on the finishing touches.

Ruby earrings, a ruby necklace, and Red lipstick.

Before I got dressed I showered, applied make up, and painted my nails ruby red.

I was still trying to decide what perfume to wear when Ivy came in.

"Bryan's here." She told me. She saw me looking at the perfume.

"If I were you, I'd go with the fruity flirt perfume." She said. The she walked out.

I sprayed some on then went downstairs.

"What are your grades?" I heard my dad ask

"Straight A's sir" Bryan answered.

Oh no.

"Job?"

"I mow people's lawns"

"Plans for the future?"

"Professional Surfer."

"Dad, you can stop quizzing him now. I'm here." I said.

Bryan's eyes practically popped out of his head.

He looked amazing.

His hair looked exactly the same. Yet different.

He wore a gold and black jacket, jeans, and black boots

"Wow, Heather you look amazing." Bryan smiled at me.

"Thanks Bryan. You look amazing to." I smiled right back.

"Have her back by mid-night." My dad said sternly.

"Yes sir." Bryan said.

"Ready to see our ride?" Bryan asked pulling me outside a shutting the door.

"Yeah." He gestured toward a car parked out front.

"A Camaro!" I exclaimed.

"C'mon, let's go." I got in and we were off.

"So, how did you get a Camaro?" I asked

"My old man gave it to me" he said smiling.

"Cool"

About 5 minutes later we were at the restaurant.

"Welcome to Grease Lightning. The restaurant" Bryan said "They've got the best burgers on Long Island."

"Cool. So what are we going to see at the movies?" I asked

"Grease." He replied

"Seriously?"

"It's classic movie night at the theatre. I thought they were showing Casablanca." He smiled sheepishly.

When we got inside it looked like we stepped into the 1950's

After picking a booth, a perky blonde waitress took our order.

I ordered a Cherry Coke and a burger.

Bryan ordered a Pepsi and a burger.

Bryan was right. The burgers here rock.

"How'd ya like this date so far?" Bryan asked

I grabbed his hand.

"Love it"

After dinner we went to the movies.

Turns out it was a drive in movie theatre called "Park – n – Watch"

"I didn't know Elmont had a Drive-In." I said.

"It's new. I'm going to go get some popcorn, what do you want?" Bryan asked

"Water and some M&M's" I replied.

"Kay" He went to the concession stand.

**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me.**

**Pa- Pa Paparazzi.**

My cell phone rang.

"Sierra! I'm busy!" I hissed at her.

"Sorry. I just figured you might want to know you're hot gossip right now." She said

"Sierra, I'm on my… wait, what?" I exclaimed.

"Heather, it's been a week since you left the hospital. Celebrity Manhunt is trying to track you down." She said calmly

**(This is where I had to start a new note book.)**

I stayed silent

"They already tried to track you down through me. I didn't tell them anything BTW." She said

"So, Josh and Blaineley are trying to track me down. This is fantastic." I said

"Technically, it's Josh and Lisa. Blaineley was fired." Sierra chimed in.

"Thanks. Look, I'll talk to you later. Still on my date." I said.

"K. Have fun. Bye"

"Bye"

As soon as I hung up, Bryan came back

"Water and M&M's for you. And Pepsi and a Butter finger for me. And for both of us, one medium size popcorn" He said.

"Sweet" I said

"Hey, everything ok?" Bryan asked

"Yeah. Everything's cool. Why?"

"I saw you talking over the phone." He said.

"I was talking to Sierra. She wanted to know how the date was going. You know how being friends with a stalker is." I said calmly.

"O. Ok. Hey, the movie is starting. Just let me hook up the speaker and we'll be good." Bryan said.

I didn't want him to know what was happening. I don't want the fame I do not deserve ruin my only chance for a normal life. That was then. This is now. All that matters is me and Bryan.

"Ready to get our grease on?" Bryan asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

The movie was good. I forgot how much I loved Grease..

I found myself humming along to most of the songs.

But it wasn't until the end that really got me.

During the musical number of "You're the One that I Want" Bryan put his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

Then he cupped my chin in his hand.

We stared at each other. Our eyes locked

I could feel myself blushing. I swear my head looked like a tomato.

Then it happened.

He kissed me.

I was shocked.

Then after 2 seconds, I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss.

It was unbelievable how many fireworks went off in my head.

But as soon as it started, it ended just as quick.

"Wow that was…" I said

"Yeah." Bryan said

I looked at him. He didn't look at me.

I tried to grab his hand but…

"We should get going." He said.

The ride home was quiet. We didn't speak.

Pretty soon we were at my house.

"See ya at school." Bryan said. I got out

"Yeah. Hey Bryan about the kiss…" I started

He drove off.

"_Am I that bad of a kisser?"_I thought.

When I got inside my family was watching Celebrity Manhunt.

"You've heard. Haven't you?" I asked them

They all nodded

"Ugh! Can't I have a normal life!" I stormed up to my room.

10:30 P.M. My clock read.

Suzie was on my bed. She greeted me as I entered.

"At least you're hear" I said

I got my Pj's on then went to bed

Tomorrow I will have answers.

**And Done.**

**So, in my notebook I just got finished writing Chapter 26. I was laughing at points**

**I also want to say, that something in that chapter made me, the author, surprised**

**If you're curious you'll just have to wait and see.**


	14. Answers, New Enimes, and Fishy Backpack?

**Hey Guys. Since I write a story featuring Japan, I feel it is important to share with you.**

**Japan had another Earthquake this week and last I heard a tsunami was on its way. Not as big as the one last year but still. We should give a moment of silence to the hope for Japan**

**Anyway, I just got passed 50 reviews on this story. I never expected this story to be popular. True it is not as popular as Keepers of the Elements and Keepers of the Elements: Building Bridges by AkelaVictoire. But still. And these last few chapters I'm just putting up so you guys won't be confused in about 2 more chapters when the mystery person is revealed. And yes, all of these chapters are important to the buildup.**

**So on to reply's.**

**To:**

**Dreamer101: ****I would use my amazing kung fu skills on him.**

**Harold: You don't know kung fu.**

**Me: Do you ever take a break? Now go sit in your corner until I need you for the story.**

**Harold: But that won't be for a long time!**

**Me: CORNER!**

**can't think:**** Stupid Bryan indeed. He was born that way. :D**

**ARandomperson:**** Thanks!**

**This look will appear in a later chapter**

**I feel suspicious as well.**

**I don't think Lisa and Josh are going to leave Heather alone. Any time soon.**

**I just add that part in. It was either Ivy or Damian. Which would you prefer?**

**I fell that is what my own dad would do.**

**She will just keep getting cuter!**

**Do NOT trust Bryan. I came up with his character, and I just hate him!**

**Emily:**** Don't trust Bryan what so ever. Out of those 2 suggestions, I'd guess I'd say he's playing her. That is the one that best fits what is to come.**

**Flutejrp:**** YAY! Thanks. I gotta feeling you'll laugh at some points within the upcoming chapters.**

**So on to the story…**

8:30 A.M Heather's POV April 18th, 2010

Suzie woke me up by licking my face yet again.

"Good morning Suzie." I said.

Then all the memories of last night came flooding back.

Bryan kissed me.

And I liked it.

But did he like it?

I need to find out.

"Maybe Sarah will know." I thought

8:30 A.M Bryan's POV April 18th, 2010

"I don't know what happened man. Heather just looked so beautiful. So I leaned in and kissed her" I said

"How was it?" Andrew asked

"Kiss of the century. It put Alejandro's kiss to shame. I'll bet she'll never be able to walk again" I said.

"Dude, maybe she liked it." Andrew said

Then I realized something

"Oh God, I'm such an idiot!" I slapped myself

"What?" Andrew asked

"I never thought of how Heather might feel."

"You're right. You are an idiot!"

"I gotta call her." I reached for my phone

Andrew got up and slapped the phone out of my hand.

"Dude, what the hell?" I asked

"Don't call her. Go to her." Andrew said.

He was right!

"Dude you're right!"

"It's a gift."

"I'm going to go talk to Heather." I stood up and proclaimed.

"Go get her man." Andrew said

I ran to his door. I realized something.

"Heather won't find out about this will she?"

"Nope. Secret is safe with me." Andrew said.

"Thanks man."

I ran to Heather's house.

8:40 A.M Heather's POV April 18th, 2010

"Maybe Bryan came down with a cold." Sarah chimed in.

"Or maybe he doesn't like me" I said sadly

"There is a virus going around. C'mon heather, you're a great girl and it's obvious Bryan likes you a lot." Sarah said

"Yeah, your right Sarah" I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll call you later. Kay?"

"Kay. Bye"

"Bye" I hung up

Another knock

"I'm coming!"

Another knock

"I said I'm Coming!"

Another knock

"For crying out loud I said I was-" I was surprised to find Bryan at the door.

"Hey" He said. He looked like he just ran a marathon

"Bryan. Hi. What sup?" I asked wide eyed

"Look, about last night. I just wanted to say-"He looked me dead in the eye

"Say What? Exactly?" I interrupted him

"This!" He pulled me in for a kiss.

It took me 2 seconds then I melted into the kiss

A billion fireworks went off in my head

We pulled away to catch our breath

"You got over that cold pretty damn fast." I said

He laughed

"Heather. I don't know what happened last night, but I'm glad it happened. Cause now, I can give you this." He pulled out a ring

"What's that?" I asked

"A promise. A promise to stay loyal to you. A promise to always love you no matter what." He got down on one knee and grabbed my hand.

"Heather, I know last night was our first date, but I love you like crazy. And, I want to make you happy to look down the hall and say to some random person "That's my boyfriend." Heather will you except this promise?" Bryan asked me.

"Yes. I do." I said. He put the ring on my finger.

"Alright!" he said. He had the biggest smile on his face

We kissed

"I love you Heather Gillomaku." Bryan said

"I love you to Bryan St. James." I said

2:30 P.M Heather's POV April 19th, 2010

"It's nice to see that you two patched things up." Sarah said

"Yeah, but now I feel like a 3rd wheel." Andrew said

"Me too." Sarah said

"I'm just glad we're-"Bryan started

"Together." I finished. Sarah glanced down the halls.

"Ding Dong here comes the wicked witch." Sarah seethed.

Wow. I never thought I would see Sarah mad at anyone.

Kaity Sanders walked up to us.

"Hi Andrew," Kaity said sweetly "Bryan, Heather, I see you 2 are happy" she nodded toward us.

"Kaity, nice to see you're still bitchy." Bryan said. I giggled

"Sarah! You're in the way!" Kaity shoved Sarah out of the way of some sign-up sheet

"So, I guess you were thinking of trying to beat me at my own game. Right?" Kaity asked Sarah

"If your game is being top bitch, no one can beat you at that." I said

Kaity just glared at me.

"Well if you did you would fail. Just like last year. I've got to go practice. See-ya lame-o's." Kaity strutted off.

"What happened last year?" I asked

"There was a beauty pageant last year. Sarah and Kaity both entered." Andrew stated

"Sarah got 3rd place." Bryan said

"That's not so bad." I said

"But Kaity got 1st!" Sarah shouted

"What is she signing up for this time?" Bryan asked

"To try out for Cheer Capitan" Sarah said

"Well, maybe 2nd time's the charm. Sign up" I said

"I can't cheer." Sarah said

"Well, then, I'll sign up." I went over to the sheet and signed my name

"ARE YOU NUTS!"My friends asked in unison

"What?" I asked slightly confused

"Nobody ever beats Kaity Sanders! Ever!" Andrew said

"She rules the schools!" Sarah said.

"Nobody ever challenges her." Bryan said

"_Well this seems familiar"_ I thought

"I'm not going to let Kaity push my friends around. Besides, I was a cheerleader at my old school. How hard can it be?" I said

They all exchanged glances

Why do I get the feeling I just signed up for my doom?

**-3:00 P.M (Cheerleading Tryouts)-**

"Alright girls. Great work, But, I have to cut 3 of you from tryouts. If I say your name so sit on the bleachers." Coach still said

She was in her early 30's. She wore a black track suit and tennis shoes. She had caramel skin, golden blonde hair, and hazel eyes.

"Rachel Wilson, Shaylea Mitchell, and Bobbi Hall."

I was relieved. I was in the final 3. I could still make Capitan.

"Now, I'm going to call your name in random order. You must show me your best flips, dance moves, and best cheer to pump up the crowd." Coach Still said.

"_I got this. I got this."_I told myself

"Now first up is Kimberly Jason."

A girl with tan skin, black crimped hair, and grass green eyes walked up.

She looked like she would rather be eaten by a lion

"I just want to say, I forfeit." With that she walked out of the Gym.

"Well that was unexpected. Kaitlin Sanders."

"Coach, Remember? Just Kaity."

With that, she did a few quick hip-hop moves. She looked like she was having a seizure

"Go Hornets Go!" Kaity shouted

Then she did a back flip into a lady liberty.

"Simple, yet good. Nice work Sanders!" Coach Still said

"Finally we have Heather Gillomaku."

I nodded

"_I can do this."_I told myself

"Hornets are BOOM! Dynamite! Hornets are BOOM! Dynamite! Hornets are tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick BOOM! Dynamite!" I shouted

Then I did some hip-hop moves that Ivy taught me.

"Wow she's good!" I heard someone say

"She deserves to be Capitan."

"Defiantly"

Then I finished with my old schools signature trick.

A jump launch, triple back flip, with a split landing.

After that I did one front flip.

I landed perfectly on my feet

"Let's go Hornets let's go!" I pumped one fist in the air.

Everyone (minus Kaity) burst into applause.

"You were fantastic! Are you on the squad?" Coach Still asked

"Nope"

"Well you are now! Congratulations! You're Capitan!"

"What?" I asked

"WHAT!" Kaity screamed

Coach Still handed me a from

"Just fill this out and I'll have a uniform by Friday."

"Thank You. Thank You" I said still not believing what just happened.

All the girls rushed around me.

"You were fantastic!"

"Congrats"

"How'd you do that flip trick?"

"You've got to teach me how to dance like that."

"You'll make a great Capitan!"

I couldn't believe it.

I beat Kaity Sanders

I turned to go get my stuff.

I saw a note on my back pack.

It was written in big block letters.

The Note Read:

**YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GIRL!**

**Kaity Sanders**

"_Drama Queen _"I thought

**-The Next Day-**

"So, you beat Kaity Sanders, wowed the crowd, and you are now Cheerleading Capitan" Andrew said.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened." I said

"So now I'm dating the cheerleader out of all cheerleaders." Bryan said

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Well, I gotta bounce. Later"

He kissed me

"Later." Andrew and I said in unison.

I checked my watch

**2:59 P.M**

Andrew and I walked to my locker

I smelled something very funny

"Ugh! What stinks?" Andrew asked

"I don't know but it's coming from my locker." I said

I opened my locker

There was a dead tuna fish in my backpack

"EEEWWWW!" Andrew and I said in unison

Kaity Sanders walked up to us

"Hey Heather, What stinks?" Kaity asked

She smiled then walked away

"I hate that girl." I snarled

"Let's just go hit Sev's. It'll make you feel better." Andrew said.

"Fine." I reluctantly grabbed my backpack

I glanced at Sarah's locker.

I love man boobs was written on her locker

"_Must have a thing for man boobs"_I thought

Andrew and I left for 7/11

**Ta-Da!**

**In case you're wondering Sarah did not write that on her locker**

**Who do you think did?**

**Is that button not tempting?**


	15. Promises are Broken Promises are Made

**Hi everybody! **

**Just a little heads up:**

**This is a filler chapter.**

**To:**

**Jessigaga137: ****I was wondering if anyone would notice. I was trying to think of something Bryan would say to Heather and, BOOM! This happened.**

**Flutejrp:**** Tell me about it. I agree, but, it's going to be important this chapter, the next chapter, and a future chapter. So had to happen. Yeah, this will be important later. Kaity will appear again, just not for awhile.**

**Emily: ****You have no idea how close you are to the truth. Kaity actually did write that. This will be implied in another later chapter**

**Dreamer101:**** Kaity will get what is coming to her. After things reach a boiling point. In summer 2011**

**Harold: Can I come out of the corner now?**

**Me: Nope. Not for about, well tell ya what. When I need you, I'll let you know**

**Harold: How long will that be?**

**Me: A long time**

**Harold: GOSH!**

**Duncan: So, when am I gonna tag team with Dreamer101?**

**Me: After the chapter, go find him**

**Duncan: Got it.**

**Can't think: ****You're telling me! SHE'S GOING DOWN!**

**Acosta perez jose ramiro:**** Thanks!**

**Booksmusiclove:**** Thanks! Here's a hint: The old Heather never would have said these 2 words. You'll find out in this chapter.**

**Now Bryan is officially done in this story *Blows horn in happiness* for awhile any way. Kaity will appear again. Just not for awhile.**

**Now for the new chapter…**

5:00 P.M Heather's POV April 30th, 2010

"It's good to see you and Bryan are doing well." Sierra said

"Yeah, at least one of us in lucky in love." Cody said

"What are you talking about?" Sierra said

"It's a long, complicated story." Cody said

"Shot down by Gwen again?" Sierra and I asked in unison

"Huh, guess it's not that long or complicated." Cody said

"Guys, I haven't told anyone yet but, look what Bryan gave me." I held up my hand so they could see the ring.

"A PROMISE RING!"They said in unison

"But you guys just started dating last week!" Sierra said

"I know but…" I trailed off.

"But! But what?" Cody asked

"I think I'm in love." I smiled

"LOVE!" They both said in unison.

"Yeah, love. Why? What's up?" I asked

"Heather, we gotta go. But just think, you barley know him." Cody said

With that, they both signed off the video chat.

"Oh, what do they know?" I thought out loud.

**-The Next Day-**

"So they told you that." Sarah asked

I told them both what happened yesterday

Leaving out the promise ring discussion

"Yeah." I said

"Well, maybe there thinking about how Alejandro feels." Andrew suggested

Sarah and I slugged him in the arm.

Hard.

"OW! Sheesh, just making a suggestion."

"Well that suggestion stinks!" Sarah said

"No, that's my backpack." I said pointing to said backpack

No matter how much I washed it, I couldn't get that smell out.

"Hey Heather, I think you got a text message." Andrew said.

I turned. My phone was vibrating.

"Thanks man."

A text from Bryan.

The text read:

Gillz, we're done. Don't ever talk to me again.

My heart cracked

"Gillz, everything ok?" Sarah asked

Tears fell down my cheeks

I ran. I ran towards Bryan's house

I didn't look back

4:30 P.M Sarah's POV April 31th, 2010

Heather took off running

"What did the message say?" I asked

"Gillz, we're done. Don't ever talk to me again." Andrew read.

"Harsh." I said

"We've gotta go set Bryan straight." Andrew said smacking his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Yeah! But first…" I said

"What?" Andrew asked

"Who's gonna carry her backpack?" I eyed her backpack.

4:45 P.M Heather's POV April 31th, 2010

Bryan broke up with me.

Through a text!

I thought he loved me.

"_Well I thought wrong."_I thought

When I got to his house, a woman was parked out front

I saw a "For Sale" sign in front of his house.

"Excuse me, ma'am." I walked up to the women

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked

"Is this house for sale?"

"Yes."

"What about the family that used to live here? Where did they go?" I asked

"Never said." Replied the woman

"Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome." I started walking away

He dumped me, and then moved away.

I looked down at his ring.

His promise ring.

"Where's your promise Bryan? Where?" I muttered bitterly.

I took off his ring, and then I chucked it into the street.

"Gillz!" Andrew called

I saw Andrew and Sarah running towards me.

"What's up?" Sarah asked

"Did ya talk to-"Andrew said

"Don't say his name! And he moved." I said

"What? Where?" They asked in unison

"I don't know."

**-The Next Day-**

"C'mon sis, Bryan is a dog. No, he's worst. He's the fleas on dogs. No, he's the cells on fleas on dogs." Ivy tried to cheer me up.

"Yeah, Heather. Heck, ya can't even scratch those off." Sarah added

I didn't say anything.

"Ya know what you need? Ice Cream! I'll go get us some." Ivy left to go get the ice cream.

"You loved him. Didn't you?" Sarah asked when Ivy was out of the room.

"Like crazy."

"You've got to get over him. You still got Andrew, Sierra, Cody, Ivy, Damian, and me." Sarah said.

"I guess. But, Sarah, I want you to promise me that we'll never date guys we hang out with. **EVER!**" I said

"Well, the only guy we hang out with is Andrew, and I only like him as a friend, so, I promise." Sarah said

"You're the best friend a girl could ever have." I said

We hugged.

"I've got Ice cream!" Ivy said coming into the room holding to bowls of ice cream.

"Yay!" Sarah and I said in unison.

"You seem better." Ivy said handing me my ice cream.

"Sarah cheered me up." I said

"Het amigas" Andrew's voice rang.

"Hey." We all said in unison

"I figured I let him in." Damain said as he and Andrew came in my room.

"So, how are you doing?" Andrew asked me.

"Better." I said

The 5 of us just sat around and talked for a long time.

I felt really good to know that my little sibling got along so well with my friends.

**-Epilogue (For Know)-**

Summer came quickly.

Andrew, Damain, Ivy, Sarah, and I all hung out.

We hung out in Sarah's basement

We went sailing in the ocean

We went swimming at a nearby beach.

We all played baseball at an abandoned baseball diamond

We ate ice cream.

Kaity Sanders was still a bitch. (Except around Andrew for some odd reason)

Sierra and Cody kept in touch with the entire Long Island crew

They even visited us during the summer!

By September my hair had grown back to its original length.

I had no idea how much craziness September would bring…

**Isn't Bryan such a jerk?**

**Now guys, the next chapter is when the story really begins!**

**Now in the notebook that I use to write this story, it's 16 pages long.**

**So give me time to write it.**

**After this chapter, the story will start taking place in the fall and continue on until we're done.**

**Please tell that button what you thought of all this stuff that happened before the true beginning.**


	16. Loca La Porta

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm just going to skip the replies. Mainly because I just want to get this chapter up.**

**I want to thank you all for sticking with this story.**

**Now this is the chapter that really begins the story.**

**Yes. The introduction of…**

**LOCA LA PORTA!**

3:30 P.M. Heather's POV September 3rd, 2010

It was 3 days until school started.

I was hanging out in Sarah's basement until Andrew came

Then we were going to 7/11

I went down stairs to Sarah's basement. We were playing Mario Party 8.

"S'up?" Sarah asked when I got down stairs.

"Nothing much. Where the heck is Andrew?" I asked taking a seat on the couch.

She shrugged

"Start the game; I'm not waiting any longer." I put on my wii wrist strap.

Sarah ejects the game from the console and is about to blow on the back until…

"Woah, woah, woah!" I said reaching over and grabbing the game from her hands. "Don't blow Mario." I said

"Why?" Sarah asked

"Cause it destroys the game." I told her

"Whatever Fart Knocker!" Sarah said getting up

"_Fart Knocker?" _I thought

Sarah headed for the stairs

"I'm gonna get some grindage, what'd you want?" Sarah asked

"Just wait til Andrew gets here. We'll hit Sev's" I said

**-Meanwhile. With Andrew-**

Andrew was riding his bike down the street.

He stopped at a stop sign,

Then he was pushed off his bike by a girl his age!

She had tan skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Her was straight and went an inch paste her shoulders. She was about Sarah's height. She wore a black tank top, black baggy jeans, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves that stopped at her wrist, silver hoop earrings, and a navy blue bandanna in her hair.

"Nice bike." She said. She had a thick Spanish accent.

"What the hell was that for? And thanks, it's new." Andrew said.

"I ain't complimenting you. Give it to me." The girl demanded

"Dude, no way! I just got it!" Andrew protested.

"Give it to me. Now." The girl demanded.

Andrew sighed and stood up.

"Fine. PSYCH!" He hopped on his bike and rode off.

"What? HEY! Get back here!" The girl screamed as she began to chase Andrew.

2 minutes into this, Andrew crashed into a tree.

Things were starting to look black. He could see, just barely.

The girl walked up to him

"Later Fool! Ha-ha-ha!" She held a pair of shoes in her hands

She walked away as Andrew blacked out. (For about 5 min)

**-4:00 P.M. Heather's POV-**

Sarah and I were playing the video game

There was a knock at the door.

"Get that. I'm on the phone." I said engrossed in the game

Sarah got up.

"Pause it." Sarah said

She got to the first step.

"You're not on the phone!" Sarah said turning back to me.

"You're already up."

**-At the door-**

Sarah looked through the peep hole.

It was Andrew

When she opened the door, Andrew was looking away and still knocking on the door. (or in this case, air)

"ANDREW!"Sarah shouted making Andrew jump.

"Some Spanish girl stole my bike and my shoes." Andrew said.

"She took your shoes?" Sarah said surprised.

She glanced down.

His shoes were gone

"Did she take your cash?" Sarah asked

Andrew pulled out his pockets.

"Yeah." Andrew.

"How are we going to get food?" Sarah asked.

They both started walking toward the basement.

"Well, I can trade my Japanese Pikachu to that guy with no ear down by 7/11."Andrew said

"That guy will trade anything for a Pokémon card.' Sarah said

"Yeah, even his ear." Andrew said

"Heather, we're hitting Sev's! Let's Go!" Andrew called down to the basement

**-At 7/11-**

The only people in the parking lot were Andrew, Sarah, and me.

"Guess ear boy ain't around" I said

I glanced at the bike rack.

"Isn't that your bike?" I asked Andrew. I was pointing at a purple bike.

"Isn't that a girl's bike?" Sarah asked

"Did it come with free tampons?" I asked Andrew

"NO! Yes." Andrew said. I smiled.

"Let's take it back." Sarah said

'NO WAY! That crazy girl's in there!" Andrew said

"Alright lame-o, I'll go in. You stay here and try not to get robbed again." I said

**-Inside-**

I saw a Spanish looking girl at the Slurpee machine

"Man, this punk carried little cash." I heard the girl in a thick Spanish accent

Yep. This is our girl. I went up to her.

"Hey." I said

"Hi?" the girl said.

"You stole my friend's bike." I got straight to the point

"Which bike?" she asked

"The purple one."

"Fat kid, kinda tall, long hair, looks like a faggot?" She asked

"Yeah. That's him." I told her.

"What about it?"

"Yeah, um, stealing. That's a crime."

"So is strangling you to death, but I'm not afraid to do that either." She said

"I like you." I said

"I like me to. What about it?" She asked

"How about, you buy me and my friends' candy. And I won't tell the cops about this." I suggested.

"I'm broke. But I got a better idea. How about, you put ice in my drink. And you can walk out of here in one piece."

**-Outside. 10 seconds later-**

I walked up to Andrew.

"I asked for your bike back, she threatened to kill me, and I pretty much peed myself." I said

Andrew frowned

The girl walked out.

She walked up to me and handed me 3 butterfingers.

"I thought you said you were broke." I said

"5 finger discount." She said proudly.

"Oh."

She turned to Andrew

"You can have your bike back." She said

"And the shoes?" Andrew asked

"Don't think so."

She reached into her bag

"Oh, I got you this." She said tossing a bag of tampons to Andrew.

Sarah and I cracked up.

Sarah, Andrew, and I started walking away

I turned around

"_She looks so, alone."_I thought

I walked up to her

"You wanna chill with us?" I asked her

"With you guys." She said

Andrew yanked me aside

"Are you serious? She has illegal written all over her." Andrew said

"Trust me. With her "5 finger discount" she'll be your best friend in no time." I said

He sighed in defeat

"Fine. But just because Bryan moved." Andrew said

"Do Not. Mention that name" I said

"Fine. Bryan." Andrew took off running

"Should we grab his bike?" Sarah asked

"Nah. Let him come back and get it." I said

"I'm might like you." The girl said

**-Sarah's Basement-**

The group was sitting around

Andrew and I were playing Mario

Sarah was reading a magazine

The girl's name we found out is Loca La Porta.

She was starring at us in disbelief.

"This is it. This is all you guys do for fun?" Loca asked

"Well, there is another thing." I said slyly

**-1 minute later- **

(**A/N: Ok. If you guys have ever watched That 70's Show, then you guys know what Eric, Kelso, Hyde, and Fez do when their in Eric's basement when there in a circle. If you do not want to see Andrew, Heather, Sarah, and Loca doing the same thing don't read the next section of the chapter. I'll probably do 3 or 4 more of these kind of things in the story. Tops! Just thought I give you guys a fair warning.**)

We were all sitting in a circle

Getting High

"Now this is more like it" Loca said

"Did I tell you guys I got a new bike?" Andrew asked

"Dude, no way. Where is it?" I asked

"I don't know." He said

"Dude. Someone totally stole it." Loca said

"Stole what?" Andrew asked

"I dunno." Loca said clueless

"Loca, you should totally live in Sarah's basement." I said

"Wait, what?" Sarah asked

"That's such a good idea! You know until I get enough money to go to L.A. and whatevers. So, yeah. I should do it."Loca said

"Where's my bike?" Andrew asked

"Somebody totally stole it!" Loca said

"Stole what!" Andrew asked

"I dunno!" Loca laughed

(**A/N: That's it for know on the high scenes. Like I said. Don't like it. Don't read it.**)

**-Later-**

"Check this out, Drama Brothers new album should be on iTunes next week" Andrew said reading a magazine article. Sarah was sitting next to him reading the exact same article. I was sitting next to him reading a different magazine

"Sweet, you should totally get." I said

"Obviously." He said

Loca was standing in front of the T.V playing Wii.

"Lo, as much as I love starring at your ass for 3 hours, Could Ya Move!"I said

"Hey look, Music Video competition. Winners get $3,000 and there music video gets to be shown on MTV" Sarah said pointing to an article in Andrew's magazine

"3,000! Are you Crazy? Let's do it!" Loca said

"Yeah, let's go for it." Andrew said

We all dropped what we were doing to turn to Loca.

"Loca you stole that video camera right?" Andrew asked

"Hell Yes." Loca said pulling a flip camera out of her pocket

"Loca has a camera."Andrew said

"Hell Yes!" Loca said

"Heather has an ok voice." Andrew said

"Hell Y-, ok?" I asked

"And Sarah's got… nice hair. So we're good." Andrew said

"If we're going to be famous on MTV, then we should change our looks." Loca said. She turned to Andrew. "Like you should cut your hair." She turned to me "And you should get some sun, cause, geez dude." Loca said

"But I love my hair." Andrew said

"Well I'm sure all the boys do to." Loca said

Sarah and I giggled a little

"Seriously. All you do is Snip, Snip and then we can be famous on MTV." Loca said

"Oh Yeah." Andrew made a phone with his hand "Hello, Immigration." Andrew said

Loca punched him

Then, Andrew and Loca started yelling at each other

"Guys." I said

More yelling

"Guys!" I said a little louder

Even more yelling.

"GUYS!" I shouted

"We're not going to win with that attitude." I smiled

Andrew shook his head and went to go grab his guitar

Loca turned on the camera

"Hola Bitches! This is your girl Loca! And here's White Boy, that's Heather, and this is Back Street girl. Say Hi…" Sarah waved "Oh, she's so cute! Alright, play!" She turned the camera on Andrew. He only played the guitar for 5 seconds. "Oh well, he sucks." Loca said

(**A/N: I'll post the music video next chapter**)

**-Midnight-ish-**

Sarah yawned

"What time is it?" Sarah asked

"Time to stop kicking your buts at this game!" I said

"Yep." Andrew said getting up and shutting off the wii

I smiled

"I have no comment, but I do have a finger." I said

Loca turned on the old C.D player and 'Ice Ice Baby' by Vanilla Ice was playing.

Andrew walked over and changed the song to 'Shout It Out Loud' by Kiss

"What was that for? Ugh! This is horrible! It makes me want to kill myself!" Loca then shut off the C.D. player.

"Guys, it's getting late. Let's just sleep here." I suggested

Loca joined me and Sarah on the couch.

"Alright, off my bed chica's." Loca said

"Your bed?" Sarah asked

"Yeah, you kinda agreed to let her stay here." I said sheepishly

"When? What are my parents going to say?" Sarah asked

"Uh, I don't know, um, You're hiding illegal immigrants in your basement." Andrew said

"Immigrants? There are more of us." Loca said

"Immigrant." Andrew corrected himself.

"My parents say there are no boys allowed." Sarah said

I raised my eyebrow

"There boys here?" I asked

Loca started looking around the room

"Boys! I don't see any." Loca said

"I hate you all." Andrew said bluntly

**-1:00 A.M.-**

Andrew, Sarah, and Heather were fast asleep.

Loca was wide awake

She got up and started exploring the house.

When she got to the upstairs bathroom, she started looking through the medicine cabinet.

She pulled out an electric razor.

She had a devious smile on her face.

9:00 A.M. Andrew's POV September 4th, 2010

Man I slept good.

I got up and stumbled to a mirror Sarah keeps in the basement.

I took a look at myself in the mirror…

"Oh Sh*******************************************************************T!" I screamed

My shoulder length, dark brown hair was shaved off.

"What? Where'd you put my underwear?" Heather's awake

I heard Sarah gasp

I turned to Loca.

"You!" I had venom dripping from my words.

"Wait what? What are you…? Yeah, that was totally me." Loca said her voice filled with pride.

"I'm gonna get you back, so hard, you have no idea. May God Have Mercy on Your Soul!" With that I ran out of the room.

10:00 A.M. Heather's POV September 4th, 2010

Sarah, Andrew, and I were sitting on the couch in Sarah's basement

"So, what are you going to do to her? Dye her hair a really gnarly color?" I asked

"Like Hot Pink!" Sarah said

"Or Lime Green!" I said

"Or a really, really light blue!" Sarah said

"Sky Blue?" I offered

"No but… so what color?" Sarah asked

"I'm not dying it. I'm doing something way worse." Andrew said

Loca came down stairs holding a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

She walked up to Andrew

"I got you this. Cause you're like my best friend or whatever." Loca said tossing the box to Andrew

"Open it." She said

"No." Andrew said

"J-Just open it!" I said

Andrew shook the box. He evened sniffed it

"OPEN IT!" I shouted

He braced himself. Then opened it

"Wow!" I said

"Sweet!" Sarah said

"You got me an Xbox!" Andrew said.

"Well of course I got you an Xbox white boy. You're like my best friend. Now you don't have to you, you know, get me back or anything."Loca said

"Loca, where'd you get this?" I asked

"I stole it." Loca said proudly.

"Ah."

"Sticky finger I can't help it runs in the family." Loca said

She reached into her pocket.

"I also grabbed the mail." Loca said tossing Sarah a pile of letters

"Our Music Video! It Came Back!" Sarah exclaimed

"Well, did we win?" I asked

Sarah read the results.

"We lost." Sarah said

"What?" I said

"How?" Andrew said

"It was so good." Loca said

"There should be no reason why we lost." I said

"Let's play it." Andrew said

"Guys that might not be such a good idea." Loca said

But I already put the DVD in.

Loca came on screen and started dancing horribly to some rap song.

"_This is not our music video _"I thought

"I don't see why we lost. You see that move! You see that move!" Loca pointed to the screen

Sarah dived for Loca's throat

"Everyone Stop!"I shouted

"What?" Everyone else said in unison

"My friend Sierra has a blog. I'm sure she would put it up." I said

"Ok" Loca said

"Fine" Andrew and Sarah said

I hope

**What do you think of Loca?**

**Tell that button right there.**


	17. It's Alright, It's OK!

**Hi Guys!**

**I just posted a new poll on my bio**

**The question is "Where do you think Bryan moved to?" **

**Now, ****CharlieHarperFan88**** sent a PM to me the other day asking me to bring his favorite cast member into my story.**

**I was already planning on bringing him, so I said I would bring him in earlier than planned.**

**So I got thinking of how I was going to bring him in. I basically have almost all of the primary characters of this story named. So why not introduce a few more, earlier than planned.**

**I got to thinking that, sense Justin is Hawaiian, and a few character are gonna be from California, why not have Justin go there.**

**So as soon as I get 4 more chapters written in that notebook of mine, Justin will be very important characters in this story come October, March, and Summer 2011 and so on.**

**This is the second time that someone has filled in some gaps in my story! ****Jason Krueger Myers**** was the first.**

**Now, to:**

**Can't think****: Understood my friend. I've been there before. She will. She is an immigrant after all. Not all of them are nice. Yeah, Andrew was not a very lucky man last chapter. Loca is not or ever will be friends with Andrew, she just said that so Andrew wouldn't seek revenge on her. Loca show some affection through being mean, other times she shows she might possibly have a heart. Maybe.**

**ARandomperson:**** I figured you would! Andrew's hair will start growing back around… November. Maybe December. Not sure yet…**

**Booksmusiclove: ****Thanks!**

**acosta perez jose ramiro****: ****Thanks!**

**Theroogleboy: ****When I was thinking of Loca's character I was thinking of Izzy's craziness, Duncan's criminal ways, Fez from T7S, and Alejandro's race. Loca's is gonna get better and better! Don't worry; family will come up again once the Gillomaku kids, Sarah, Andrew, and Loca all start school. Not to mention Damain and Ivy are gonna get their own chapters. I'm also adding a new family member to this story. Also, Damian will… accidently cause another family member.**

**Dreamer911:**** I was wondering if anyone was gonna do that. Sierra did post the video. Gnarly!**

**Flutejrp:**** You just got Loca's character in 2 words. She is not bipolar. Just very… well… Loca.**

**Now this song features the song ****It's Alright, It's Ok! ****By ****Ashley Tisdale****. I recommend listening to the song while reading the chapter. This chapter features the music video from last chapter**

**Alejandro will appear in this chapter.**

**Remember, Loca shaved Andrew's hair ****after**** they made the music video.**

**The long Island crew will not appear this chapter.**

**Cory=Cody**

**Hannah=Heather**

**Alexander=Alejandro**

Noon Alejandro's POV September 5th, 2010

"I can't believe school starts tomorrow." Tyler said

"Where did summer go?" Lindsay asked

"For me, being stuck in a full body cast and physical therapy." I said

Over the course of summer, Tyler, Lindsay, Gwen, and Duncan bonded with over our equal hatred of that stupid reality show.

We all prayed for those poor sucker on season 4.

Courtney and I broke up. We figured we were better off as friends.

"Hey." Courtney's voice rang through the room.

We were all hanging out in my basement. Waiting for Duncan and Gwen to get here.

"So, what are our plans for today?" Courtney asked taking a seat next to me/

"Not sure. Right now we're just watching TV." Lindsay said.

"Welcome back to Celebrity Manhunt!" Lisa exclaimed

"Anything better on?" Courtney said

"Nope." Tyler said

"Not really." I said while Lindsay shook her head

"I heard the Drama Brothers are breaking up again." Courtney said

"Again?" Tyler asked

"I heard that to. Something involving Cory I guess." Lindsay shrugged

"Cody? No way." I said in disbelief.

"Now on to some real gossip, Heather's music video!" Josh exclaimed

"HEATHER'S MUSIC VIDEO!" We all shouted in unison.

"Now, you saw her take the win in Total Drama World Tour. But who knew Heather could sing?" Josh asked

"Well just yesterday, a music video was posted on Sierra's blog. Featuring Heather!" Lisa exclaimed.

"The video already has over 1,000 hits. Take a look." Josh said

Then the back of a Chevy truck appeared on screen

There was a microphone stand and an amplifier.

A boy around my age with long dark brown hair was tuning his guitar.

Then, with the help of the brown haired boy, Heather climbed onto the back of the Chevy truck.

The boy started playing his guitar.

**You told me  
>there's no need<br>To talk it out  
>Cause it's too late<br>To proceed  
>And slowly<br>I took your words  
>And walked away<strong>

**No looking back  
>I won't regret, no<br>I will find my way  
>I'm broken<br>But still I have to say**

**It's Alright, OK  
>I'm so much better without you<br>I won't be sorry  
>Alright, OK<br>So don't you bother what I do  
>No matter what you say<br>I won't return  
>Our bridge has burned down<br>I'm stronger now  
>Alright, OK<br>I'm so much better without you  
>I won't be sorry<strong>

Her voice was so beautiful.

Like, an angel singing.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

Since when can Heather sing?

Her voice was so filled with Heartbreak.

By now, a crowed of kids had gathered around to hear her sing.

**You played me  
>Betrayed me<br>Your love was nothing but a game  
>Portrait a role<br>You took control, I  
>I couldn't help but fall<br>So deep  
>But now I see things clear<strong>

**It's Alright, OK  
>I'm so much better without you<br>I won't be sorry  
>Alright, OK<br>So don't you bother what I do  
>No matter what you say<br>I won't return  
>Our bridge has burned down<br>I'm stronger now  
>Alright, OK<br>I'm so much better without you  
>I won't be sorry<strong>

**Alright, OK  
>So don't you bother what I do<br>No matter what you say  
>I won't return<br>Our bridge has burned down  
>I'm stronger now<br>Alright, OK  
>I'm so much better without you<br>I won't be sorry**

Heather grabbed the mic of the stand and really started to get into things.

By now a huge crowd gathered around to watch her sing.

The boy playing guitar smiled a friendly like smile at Heather.

She returned it.

**Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
>Just save them for someone in need<br>It's Way too late  
>I'm closing the door<strong>

**It's Alright, OK  
>I'm so much better without you<br>I won't be sorry  
>Alright, OK<br>So don't you bother what I do  
>No matter what you say<br>I won't return  
>Our bridge has burned down<br>I'm stronger now  
>Alright, OK<br>I'm so much better without you  
>I won't be sorry<strong>

**It's Alright, OK  
>Alright, OK<br>Without you  
>No matter what you say<br>It's Alright, OK  
>Alright, OK<br>Without you  
>I won't be sorry<strong>

When she finished, she out the mic back on its stand and the crowd went wild!

She high-fived her guitar player and the 2 shared a friendly hug.

"Oh" Courtney said

"My" Tyler said

"Gosh" Lindsay said

"Wow, I knew Heather was devious, but I didn't know she could sing." Lisa said

"Do you think there was just a tad bit of emotion in that song?" Josh asked

"No doubt! But for who?" Lisa asked

"Alejandro. It's obvious!" Josh exclaimed

"Heather may be missing, but her star power continues to rise. Heather if you're watching this, we will find you." Lisa sang the last part

Lindsay changed the channel

"Wow just… wow." Tyler said

"Since when can Hannah sing?" Lindsay asked

"She might be better than me!" Courtney fumed

My anger was rising.

Heather!

She had the nerve to do this!

"Alexander, are you ok?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah. I'm fine"

I was anything but.

How dare that little minx!

I had planned revenge in the summer, but I never really had that much of a drive.

Now I do.

"_Heather, you may be missing. But mark my words. I will have my revenge." _I thought bitterly.

**For the sake of this story, TDROTI happened the summer after World Tour.**

**Heather did not sing that song about Alejandro**

**Who did she sing it for?**

**Go check out my new poll!**


	18. I didn't want this!

**Hi Guys! I'm on spring break now so I'll try and get a lot of updates done!**

**To:**

**Flutejrp:**** Yup. But remember, Alejandro doesn't know about Bryan. Although it did seem a tad bit arrogant.**

**acosta perez jose ramiro****: ****Thanks. I thought that song would be what Heather would sing.**

**Booksmusiclove:**** It was defiantly for Bryan. Thanks!**

**Dreamer911:**** That's what I was going for. Will probably happen Senior Year. Not gonna happen anytime soon. Ditto! **

**Can't think:**** Something that will be resolved later. Kinda. But Alejandro doesn't even know Bryan exist. It would be interesting, but the chapter I'm writing for CharlieHarperFan88 involving Justin, Bryan will come back. Come November, you'll see. It would be very interesting. But, Loca and Andrew have nothing in common except they're both friends with Heather.**

**ARandomperson:**** I feel for him to. Bryan is totally a jerk! Courtney will get very jealous of Heather's singing later in the story.**

**Jason Krueger Myers:**** Wait until these guys appear again. It centers more on Heather and how much her life turns upside down when she moves to Long Island. I mean, c'mon, what are the chances of meeting and befriending an immigrant. Let alone an illegal one. It will have Aleheather at the end. I loved your idea, it's just I already thought of how I introduce her and the others. Do you have any ideas on how Harold and Leshawna could be introduced?**

**Well on to the chapter…**

Noon Heather's POV September, 5th, 2010

Andrew, Loca, Sarah, and I were hanging out in my room.

Over the summer I had painted my room a pale yellow. I had bought a teal comforter, pale green pillows and bed sheets, and teal and pale green polka dot curtains and area rug. I had left the furniture white. I had also bought a few white shag bean bag chairs. I had gotten a tiny TV for my room.

Andrew was sitting in a bean bag chair strumming his guitar.

Loca and I were sitting on my bed playing Go Fish.

Sarah was rummaging through my closet.

The TV was on, we just weren't watching it.

"Got any 2's?" Loca asked

"Go fish." I told her

"Hey Heather, Would this shirt look good on me?" Sarah asked holding up a yellow and white striped shirt

"Yeah. It would. You can borrow it for school tomorrow if you'd like." I said.

"No thanks, I'll just buy my own with my credit card!" She said pulling out a credit.

"Wicked!" I said

"Gnarly!" Loca said

"Cool." Andrew said.

"So Backstreet girl, where do you guys go to school?" Loca asked Sarah

"Elmont High School." Sarah said

"Well, looks like I'm going to that school." Loca said

"Joy." Andrew groaned.

**Cuz we're gonna rock this club**

**We gonna go all night**

**We gonna light this up like it's Dynamite**

My phone rang

I smiled

"S'up Cody?"

"Turn on Celebrity Manhunt, Now." He ordered me.

"Why?"

"There doing a segment on your guys' music video." Cody said

"What? No Way!" I turned to my friends. " Turn on Celebrity Manhunt, there talking about our video." I said grinning

"What!" Andrew said

"Shut Up, No Way!" Sarah shouted

"Don't be kidding me Gillz." Loca said

Andrew changed the channel

"The video already has over 1,000 hits. Take a look." Josh said

"1,000!" Sarah said

"AWSOME!"Loca said

"We Rock!" Andrew said

"We're Superstars!" I said

"GILLZ!" Cody shouted

Guess I never hung up

"Cody? Cody what's up? Kinda in the middle of celebrating here." I said

"You don't get. I checked out some of the comments on the video. They all say pretty much the same thing." Cody sounded concerned

I raised my eyebrow

"W- What do they say?" I asked

"Who knew that bitch could sing, Good job, just apologize to Alejandro, Didn't you dump Al, How could you be so heartless." Cody read off some of the comments.

My heart sank with everyone

"And this one says…" He trailed off "Sierra really has to monitor these comments." Cody said

I froze and turned to my friends

They were watching the last part of the video. They all had huge smiles on there faces.

"Heather? Gillz you still there? Hello?" Cody asked

"I'll call you back man" I hung up

The video ended

"Wow, I knew Heather was devious, but I didn't know she could sing." A perky red-head said. I'm guessing she's Lisa

My friend's smiles faded. They looked concerned.

"Do you think there was just a tad bit of emotion in that song?" Josh asked

All of our eyes widened.

"No doubt! But for who?" Lisa asked

"_Please don't say that name. Please don't say-"_I thought

"Alejandro. It's obvious!" Josh exclaimed

"_Damn it!" _I thought

My friends turned to me

Andrew looked at me with a wide eyed, concerned face

Sarah looked at me with a 'This is so mega, ultra, super bad!' kind of look

Loca looked at me with a 'What is going on?' kind of look. She turned back to the TV

"Heather may be missing, but her star power continues to rise. Heather if you're watching this, we will find you." Lisa sang the last part

Andrew changed the channel

Then Loca turned to me

Her face full of concern

"Gillz, everything ok?" She asked

"They thought I was singing to Alejandro!" I shouted.

"Well, look at it this way. 1,000 hits baby!" Loca shouted happily as she pumped both her fists into the air.

We all looked at her with dumbfounded expression

"What too soon?" Loca asked

Andrew and Sarah faced palmed.

I turned to Loca

"Loca, I didn't want this! I wanted people to hear the emotion I put in this song. Not think I am still in love with Alejandro! Besides, when I was singing that song I was thinking of someone 20 times worst than Al!" I said

"Who?" Loca asked

Andrew and Sarah grew wide eyed. They gave her hand signals trying to tell her shut up, stop talking, don't go there, etc.

My world froze. All the memories of Bryan came back.

The first time we met, our first date, our first kiss, the ring, his betrayal.

"Gillz, who?" Loca asked

I sighed

"Bryan. Bryan St. James that's who!" I shouted as I flopped onto my bed

"Wait, didn't Andrew mention a guy named Bryan a couple days ago at Sev's?" Loca asked

"Yeah." Andrew said

"You see, Heather and Bryan dated-"Sarah said

"Stop talking." I said

"And we all thought Bryan truly loved Heather-"Sarah continued

"Stop talking." I said threateningly.

"Then after only dating for like a week, Bryan dumped Heather over a text, then moved without telling any of us." Sarah said

"I said Stop Talking!" I angrily chucked a pillow at her.

She dodged the pillow then glared at me.

"We still don't know where he is." Andrew said

I chucked a pillow at him to. He didn't dodge it.

"Gillz, come here." Loca pulled me into a hug. I hugged back. I was on the verge of tears. I wasn't sad just angry.

Angry at Bryan. Angry at Josh and Lisa. Angry at Alejandro. Angry at… myself for what I did to him.

The tears just started rolling down. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Loca broke the hug.

"Gillz, this Alejandro guy, he's in Spain or Canada right?" Loca asked

"Yeah."

"And you're here on Long Island, right?" Loca asked

"Yeah."

"So what are the chances that he'll ever find you?" Loca said

"Lo, his dad is a diplomat. I say a pretty damn good chance." I said

"Not to mention his older brother Jose is still looking for you." Andrew said

I glared at him

Loca deadpanned

Sarah face-palmed

"Gee Andrew Thanks for making me feel better." I said sarcastically.

"Look, Alejandro is either in Spain or Canada. We're here on Long Island. School starts tomorrow. Let's just drop the subject for know." Sarah said

I smiled. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Kay. Anyone up for Mario Party 8?" I asked

**The next chapter will be all the kids mentioned before starting school**

**And so you guys can follow who's in what grade:**

**Juniors**

**Andrew Newton**

**Cody Anderson**

**Heather Gillomaku**

**Kaity Sanders**

**Sierra Morgan**

**Loca La Porta**

**Sarah Forman**

**Sophomores:**

**Damain Gillomaku**

**8****th**** grade:**

**Ivy Gillomaku**

**I'm even gonna give Ivy and Damian their own chapters. After the next chapter.**

**Review everyone!**


	19. First Day, an Idea, and Ineda Bathe?

**I'm too tired to respond to reviews.**

**I just want to say, I'm gonna enjoy typing the next few chapters.**

**I wrote 2 new stories go check them out!**

**Ineda Bathe=I need a Bath **

6:30 AM Heather's POV September 6th, 2010

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ugh! Stupid Alarm." I groaned

After showering, getting dressed, combing my long black hair, and applying makeup I was ready for my junior year in High School.

"_I can tell that this is gonna be one hell of a year."_I thought.

"Hey Heather, Get your but down here and eat your breakfast before our pig of a brother does!" Ivy called from down stairs

"I'm not a pig!" Damain shouted

I rolled my eyes

"_My wonderful family. They drive me crazy sometimes, but I love them."_I thought

I went downstairs

"Morning Heather Feather." My dad said

"Morning dad, and don't call me Heather Feather." I said

"Hey dad, since it's a half day, can we walk home from school?" Ivy asked

"Just make sure you're with your brother or sister." My dad said

"Dad, can my friends come over after school?" I asked

"I don't see why not." My dad said.

"Thanks." I said

"Well, I'm gonna go web chat for awhile before work." My dad said

"Gonna go chat with your girlfriend in Kansas." I said

"Rachel Baxter is a wonderful woman. I love her." My dad said

"You spent 1 month with her in Kansas last summer. Are you sure that she is better than our birth mother?" Ivy asked

"Ivy, in all hindsight, she never really was a mother to us." I said

"Yeah, just a woman who looked like us, gave us 2 dollars on holidays, and stumbled into the room smelling like smoke and booze on our birthdays."Damain said

"True, very true." Ivy said

"Let's get to school, and what have I said talking bad about your real mother?" Dad asked

"Never do it unless we're saying something true or really bad." I said

"That's right, now go get in the car." My dad said

**-Elmont High School-**

Damain and I were walking up to the school.

I looked around and saw Kaity and a few other cheerleaders talking

Cheerleaders were required to wear their uniforms on the first day of school

"Wow. Good to be back right sis?" Damain said smiling.

"Yeah. I just hope no one saw that video." I said

"You'll be fine. I'll see you after school." He said as he walked away.

"Well, junior year here I come." I said walking in to the school

As soon as I walked in, everything froze

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"_Crap! They saw the video."_I thought

"Look, it's Heather Gillomaku!" Someone in the crowd called

The room erupted in applause.

"You were fantastic!"

"I didn't know you could sing!"

"Did you get a record deal?"

"You Rock!"

I smiled

"So far, so good." I muttered

"Gillz! Gillz over here!" Andrew called

I walked through the crowd to our usual meeting place, right behind the vending machine

"Can you believe this?" Sarah asked

"No. No I can't." I said in astonishment

"Everyone is talking about it. We're hot news!" Loca said

"We're practically celebrities." Andrew said

"You should have seen what happened when Sarah and I got here. Everyone just shouted: Give Us More! Give Us More!" Loca said

"What do ya think? Should we give them more?" Andrew asked

I thought about it.

"Maybe. Let's make sure the press won't hound us." I said

My crew exchanged glances

"Good idea." They said in unison

The bell rang.

"We're all going to my place after school right?" I asked

They all nodded

I went to my first hour class

**-Science-**

"Hey Loca" I said taking a seat by my immigrant friend

"Hey Gillz."

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Narnia. Welcome to science." A chubby man in his late 50's said

"Gillz, you won't believe what I did." Loca whispered to me

"What?" I ask

"Roll call." Mr. Narnia said pulling out an absence sheet.

Loca grew an evil smirk on her face

"_Ah crap, its Loca's first day here and she's already gonna get a dention."_I thought.

"Lauren Alderman"

"Here"

"Kurt Barlow"

"Here"

"Ineda Bathe" Mr. Narnia called out

"_Did he just say that?"_I thought

"Ineda Bathe."

The class started to giggle

"Ineda Bathe"

"Did you to this?" I whispered to Loca

She nodded

I high-fived Loca

"I love the way your evil immigrant mind works." I whispered to Loca

"I do to." Loca whispered back

The class continued to giigle

"Ineda Bathe." Mr. Narnia said

"Ya sure do!" Loca called out

The class burst out into laughter

"Wait a minute, I'm being punked!" Mr. Narnia

"Loca, you're a pure genius." I said

"I am? I mean… Of course I am." Loca said

**Not my best update.**

**The next chapter will be better.**

**Damian will get his chance in the spotlight!**

**Review!**


	20. Damian and Clair

**I truly love you guys for reviewing but I've got a few notes I want to share with you guys, so no responses.**

**I'm not Spring anymore so updates will come when I've got time**

**Mermaid Tails**** will come out some point in June. When I'll be out for summer.**

**I'll be posting a story for the cartoon ****El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera**** featuring Django of the Dead and Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo. I'm not sure what I'm gonna call it or when It'll come out, but I'll let you guys know.**

**My 14****th**** birthday is this Wednesday. April 11, 2012! *Blows party horn* So I would like at least 3 long reviews.**

**Now, for Damian's school day.**

8:00 A.M Damian's POV September 6th, 2010

"You'll be fine. I'll see you after school." I told my sister as I walked away.

"_Sophomore year. Man, I can just feel this year is going to change my life!."_ I thought.

"Hey Camera Man! How's it going?" My friend Sam asked

He was my height. He had orange color hair, green eyes, pale skin, and a few freckles.

He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Not bad, freckles." I said high-fiving him.

"Hi Damian! Whatcha doing'?" Sam's girlfriend April asked walking up to us.

She was about an inch shorter than me. She had fair skin, long strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, and rosy cheeks.

She was wearing an ice blue tank top, white mini-skirt, and black ankle boots.

"Nothing really. How was your-"I started to say, but she just started kissing Sam

"Never mind." I said.

"_I wish I had a girlfriend. I'm getting sick of watching these 2 make out all the time."_I thought bitterly.

The bell rang.

We all said good-bye and I left for my first period class.

**-History-**

"Man, I got history for my first class. That bites!" I said

"Excuse me. I can't get through." A soft, angelic female voice said

I turned around

She was beautiful

She had ice blonde hair, ice blue eyes, snow white skin, and pale pink lips.

She wore a baby pink dress shirt, white leggings, white ballet flats, and her hair was held back by a black head band.

Her looks sent a chill down my spine

I blushed.

I think she blushed a bit to

"Oh… um… sorry." I said stepping out of her way.

"It's cool." She smiled

Wow! She had a smile that could light up all of New York.

"I'm Damian Gillomaku." I said holding out my hand.

"I'm Clair Thomas. I'm new." She said shaking my hand.

We just stared at each other.

We looked down at our hands then we pulled them away.

"Um… yeah… I was new to… Ya know,… last year and stuff." I said awkwardly

Clair giggled.

"She's cute when she's giggles." I muttered

"What?" Clair asked

"Nothing!" I said rapidly.

"Alright, I'm Ms. Shay. Take your seats." A woman with brown hair said

8:00 A.M Clair's POV September 6th, 2010

Damian and I sat right next to each other.

He was amazingly cute!

Raven hair, silver eyes, pale skin, and a smile that could light up all of New York.

He passed me a note.

Note:

So where are you from?

My reply:

Seattle, Washington. You?

His reply:

I'm from Toronto, Canada. Welcome to Elmont!

We stared at each other for the rest of class.

Damian had a goofy grin on his face.

**-After Class-**

"So why did you move all the way from Canada?" I asked

"My parents got a divorce. My mom got the house and my dad got me and my sisters." Damian said

"You've got sisters?" I asked

"Yeah. My older sister Annette is trying to become a model. My other older sister Heather is a grade above us. And my younger sister Ivy is in 8th grade." He explained to me.

"Heather Gillomaku. Wasn't she on Total Drama?" I asked

"Yeah, but know she's famous for a music video." Damain said

"Oh yeah." I said

"What's your schedule?" Damian asked

I handed it to him.

He smirked

"Well, looks like you've got the rest of your classes with me." Damian said leaning into the lockers. But there weren't any lockers where he was leaning.

"Going Down." He said as he fell

"Are you ok?" I said helping him up.

"Yeah." He said as we walked to our new class

**Ivy's very own chapter is next**

**Remember, 3 long Reviews as a Birthday gift.**


	21. Ivy and Diego

**Thank You all for wishing me a happy 14****th**** b-day!**

**I had an amazing Birthday!**

**Now, for some notices…**

**I've decided to call my El Tigre story ****Django+Zoe=Love****. It will probably come out sometime around the end of May beginning of June.**

**Speaking of May, next month about half of my 8****th**** grade class will be going to Washington D.C. for a class trip. We'll be gone for awhile, and will be pretty much be gone from 7:00 AM-11:30 PM for at least 5 days. When I'm about to go on the trip, I'll let you guys know. I'll write the story as much as I can, I'll tell you guys about the trip when I get back.**

**Now, in the last chapter I introduced Clair Thomas. I want to see if anyone of you guys can guess how she is gonna impact this story. I'll give you 3 clues**

**Clair is defiantly going to be Damian's girlfriend in the near future.**

**Clair will have many doctors appointment.**

**Clair will start impacting this story around November and about 9 months after.**

**Ok that last one probably gave it away.**

**So on to Ivy's chapter.**

8:00 AM Ivy's POV September 6th, 2010

After Dad dropped me off at school I realized that this was my last year in Middle school.

"_I think I'm gonna like this school."_I thought

"Hey Ivy!" My friend Matilda said walking up to me.

She had pale skin, short-straight, with red high lights, and onyx eyes.

She wore a red skull t-shirt with black long-sleeved undershirt, black jeans, and red converse sneakers.

"Hey Matilda. Where's Stone?" I asked.

He was my other friend.

"Hey Stone! Get over here!" Matilda called to Stone

He was the tallest kid in our 8th grade class.

He was African-American; he had a mid-night black Mohawk, hazel eyes, and piercings all over his left ear.

"What's up man?" Matilda asked

Stone nodded

He hardly ever talked.

"So, we saw your sis's music video. When are you gonna figure out your talent?" Matilda asked

"You guys know I dance." I said.

"More like spazz!" Matilda cracked.

Stone chuckled silently.

"Can we change the subject?" I asked

They always made jokes out of my talent.

"Did you hear that we got a new student all the way from Spain?" Matilda asked.

"Is he or she an exchange student?" I asked

"No. His family moved here from Spain. I think he's like a diplomat's nephew." Matilda said

"I heard that his dad owns a restaurant on the beach." Stone said

The bell rang.

I waved good-bye to my friends and headed for my first hour.

**-Spanish-**

"Spanish. Nice change of pace." I said

"Hola. I'm Mrs. Narnia. Welcome to Spanish. What's your name?" A woman asked.

"Ivy Gillomaku." I said

"You'll be sitting right here." Mrs. Narnia said leading be to a 2 person desk.

A boy my age was sitting there.

"_He looks familiar."_I thought

In fact, he looks a lot like Alejandro.

"_Wait a second, same long-dark brown hair, tan skin and green eyes."_ I thought

This guy even dresses like Alejandro. Same boots, pants, bull head necklace, and shirt. The only difference is that this guy is wearing a blue shirt.

Matilda said that this guy might be a diplomat's nephew. Alejandro's dad is a diplomat!

The even have the same buff physic and goatee.

"You know, it's considered rude to stare." He said.

He even sounded like Alejandro.

He flashed me a seductive smile.

"_Same smile."_I thought

"But, many chica's can't help staring at me." He said

"_Same gigantic ego."_I thought

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Diego Burromuerto." Diego introduced himself.

They even have the same last name! Time for some answers.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase. You're somehow related to Alejandro Burromuerto from Total Drama. Aren't you?" I asked

"1. Even though we look alike, I can a sure you, I'm not related to him. 2. Burromuerto is a very common last name. And 3. I don't believe I caught your name." He said in a charming voice.

"_Wow! This guy is full of crap! Even if he is, to some air-headed girls who can't think for themselves, kind of maybe in some sorts, kinda cute. Wait, WHAT DID I JUST SAY! Well he doesn't want to talk about it. So, might as well play along."_ I thought

"Ivy. Ivy Gillomaku." I said turning around to grab my note book.

"Ivy. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Diego said

My eyes widened.

I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"_What did he just say?" _I thought

8:05 AM Diego's POV September 6th, 2010

Man, Ivy's as smart as her older sister.

Most people either don't notice the resemblance or are too stupid to put 2 and 2 together.

But not Ivy. Just like her older sister Heather, she has a good head on her shoulders.

I lied saying that I'm not in any way related to Alejandro.

But Truth is, my dad Rodolfo is his dad Enrique's younger brother.

Uncle Enrique is the oldest, my dad is in the middle, and then my Uncle Julio is the youngest.

I quickly figured out that Ivy is Heather's younger sister

I mean, they look so much alike.

Ivy has Heather raven hair, silver eyes, and pale skin.

Only Ivy has a neon green strip in her hair.

There's just something about Ivy that's just so beautifu- GAH!

I'll not turn into my cousins Jose and Alejandro

After World Tour, I realized how much Jose and Alejandro.

I was ashamed to be a Burromuerto.

**-After Class-**

"Well Ivy, I look forward to seeing you in class tomorrow." I said laying on the charm just for Ivy.

"Uh… yeah… I'll see you tomorrow." Ivy said looking at me uncertainly.

"Hasta mañana mi ángel"** (1.)** I said walking out of the class room.

Ivy blushed a little. Then she raised her eye brow.

"I might like this school." I said

**See you tomorrow My Angel**

**So, what do ya think of Diego Burromuerto.**

**Alejandro's cousin, who apparently has a thing for Ivy.**

**And does Ivy have a small thing for Diego to?**

**Next chapter to come out soon.**

**Review**


	22. Mr Theo

**I published a new story called 7****th**** time's the charm**

**Time for some reviews!**

**To:**

**Emily****: I'm glad you like the character.**

**Can't think:**** I don't want to reveal to many things about that certain part of the story, so… How did you figure that part out so… um… next review**

**acosta perez jose ramiro****:**** Thanks. Agreed**

**Booksmusiclove:**** Come April, yes.**

**ARandomperson: ****Yeah, he's like ashamed of Jose cuz of obvious reasons and Alejandro cuz of what happened on TDWT. Plot will have twist. Epically after I write that chapter for CharlieHarperFan88 it's just gonna be so… so… yeah and a derp a derp a derp! XD. Revenge to come… next school year! But like up above come April, yes. Hey, I DUNNO is my catch phrase. I say it all the time. Ask Emeralfire1997. A close friend of mine.**

**Theroogleboy:**** No one can replace Bryan. And thank god for that. Chapter 27 is actually a filler chapter. I gotta stop watching TV when I write chapters. That chapter is heavily influenced by That 70's Show. Thanks! Loca is in this chapter! I'm considering becoming one when I'm older.**

**Dreamer911: ****Lucky! Me and my friend Shaylea want to go to NYC! Well, 4 more years to go for me and 5 for her. I knew that last clue gave it… I mean… um… NO ONE SEE'S THE WIZARD!**

**Flutejrp: ****I was aiming for that angle. I've even got a few chapter moments coming up for those 2.**

**Now, my friend just published a new and her first story. Her name is Emeraldfire1997, go check her out!**

**I just wrote 2 new chapters in my trusty notebook!**

**Also, go to the bottom for a notice.**

11:55 AM Heather's POV September 6th, 2010

"So, Loca put Ineda Bathe on Mr. Narnia's attendance sheet?" Andrew asked

"It was fricking hilarious" I laughed

"I still can't believe she did that." Sarah said

"We can!" Andrew and I said in unison

"Hola Bitches! You talking 'bout me?" Loca asked slugging Andrew in the arm.

"Yeah. That's what everyone is talking about. And our music video of course." Sarah pointed out

"So what class do you guys have next?" Loca asked

"Study Hall with Mr. Theo." I said

"Me too." Andrew said

"Me three." Sarah said

"And I makes four." Loca said

"Sweet, let's go." I said

**-Mr. Theo's Classroom-**

"Wow. No desk, shag carpet, lava lamps everywhere." I took notice of the room. I saw something odd in the corner. "And what's with the goat?" I said

"BAAAA!" The goat looked right at me.

Weird.

"All farm animals aside, we get bean bag chairs instead of desk" Sarah said

"What this? Look they have our names on them." Loca said pointing to one with her name printed on a piece of paper that was tapped to a bean bag chair.

We all found our names in the four bean bag chairs in the front row

Loca's bean bag had leopard print on it

Sarah's bean bag chair was white pale pink hearts all over it

Andrew's bean bag chair was black with silver stars all over it

My bean bag chair was crimson red and it had black music notes all over it.

I noticed 8 chairs behind us were not filled

"_This guy skipped 2 rows of chairs. Then again there is a goat in the room"_ I thought

"Feliz Cumpleaños" A man with fair skin, onyx eyes, and greyyish-black dreadlocks said as he walked in. He wore faded blue jeans with holes in them, a black shirt, a barf green jacket, and brown sandals. He looked as though he hadn't showered in a week.

"Oh" I said

"My" Sarah said

"God" Andrew finished

"Happy Birthday?" Loca asked

"Whose birthday is it?" Sarah asked

"Somebody's. Somewhere." The man said

I raised my brow.

"Now, I'm Mr. Theo. For the next 9 months I'm gonna be edumacating you kids on fun. So, this class is free period!" Mr. Theo said

The class burst into cheers.

"I like this guy" Loca said

"Me too." I said

"Now, you can call Theo, Mr. Theo, dude, man, bro but I'd prefer Theo." Theo explained

"You want us to call you by your last name?" Andrew asked

"Theo's my first name." Theo said

"Cool." Andrew said

"But, I do have some rules…" Theo said

"Like…?" Loca said

"Always keep 1 book by your desk, if you leave the room when you come back knock on the door 3 times, and if you ever see that door knob turning- "He pointed to the door. "Then drop what you're doing, shut your world holes, and pretend to read." Theo said

"Why?" Sarah asked

"Word holes?" I asked

"Ever since I started working here, a man named Leroy Flim has been trying to get me fired." Theo said

"Why? I've know you for 2 minutes and you're already the best teacher I've ever had." I said

"He says I'm not exactly the teacher type." Theo said

I glanced at the goat in the room.

"I don't like this Flim guy but he might have a point." I popped the P.

"Well we won't let you get fired." Loca said

The entire class nodded.

"So, what do we do in here?" Sarah asked

"Pretty much take the hour off. Any Questions?" Theo asked

I raised my hand

"Yes, Heather." Theo said

"What up with the goat?" I asked pointing to the goat.

Theo glanced back at the goat.

BAAA!

He shrugged.

**-Later-**

Damain, Ivy, Andrew, Sarah, Loca, and I were walking back to my house.

"So, Damain, how's the 10th grade treating ya?" I asked

"I met Clair Thomas. The most beautiful girl in the world today." My brother had a stupid grin on his face.

"Ice blonde hair, ice blue eyes, snow white skin, and a killer smile." Andrew asked

Damain nodded

"She lives next door to me. She seems nice." Andrew said

Ivy had been very quiet.

To quiet.

"So Ivy, anything new?" I asked

"Huh? Oh… um… beside the fact that someone related to Alejandro is in my Spanish class!" Ivy said

"WHAT!" I said

"He looks like him, dresses like him, and he's from Spain and his uncle is a diplomat." Ivy said

"So he's an exchange student from Spain and he's in your Spanish class?" Loca asked

"Yeah." Ivy said

"Well, that's a useless class for him." Loca said

"Do they sound the same or act the same?" Andrew asked

"Both!" Ivy said

"Maybe they're related." Sarah said

"If they are, he doesn't want to say." Ivy said

"So, if they act the same, did this… what's his name again?" Damain asked

"Diego." Ivy said

"Then did this Diego dude flirt with you as well?" Damian said

Ivy blushed.

"No! All he did was call me mi ángel. Whatever that means?" Ivy said

"It means my angel." I said as I remebered one of Alejandro's pet names for me.

"His last name is even Burromuerto!" Ivy exclaimed

"What does Burromuerto even mean?" Sarah asked

"Dead Donkey." Loca said

We all stared at Loca

"What? Spanish is the official language of my country." Loca said

"Lo, where are you from?" I asked

"I'll never tell you guys. It'd take all the fun out of it." Loca said

"At least give us a hint." Ivy said

"Ok… um… I'm not from Spain or Mexico." Loca said

2 down. 20 more to go.

**A new poll** **is posted go check it out!**

**So I've got a new idea for a story**

**Here It is:**

**The I.C.A.****:**

**Or the International Crime Agency. **

**Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Sierra, and Cody have been recruited for a government program. **

**5 years later, Duncan and Gwen are married and expecting their first child. Sierra and Cody are married with baby triplets. Courtney, the team leader has just gotten out of a relationship and is back at her prime. Heather is actually friendlier than before.**

**All 6 of them think that everything in the past is in the past. But after a mission in Argentina, They discover they can't hide from the past.**

**Couples: Gwuncan, Trentney, Coderra, and my fav Aleheather.**

**Would you guy like to see this story?**

**Go check out my new story!**


	23. Canadian Exchange Students

**Chapter 21 everyone!**

**To:**

**Summerdream43:**** Thanks!**

**Acosta perez jose ramiro:**** As always Thanks!**

**Flutejrp:**** I just wrote that chapter in my notebook. I based him off Sicowits. Just more proof that I should not watch TV when writing chapters.**

**ARandomperson: ****I'm glad you like the story! I want him as a teacher too! I just added the goat in for fun. Loca, We're probably not gonna find that out for awhile. Mainly because I haven't decided yet. (:}. They'll be friends for awhile, just wait til you see what I've got planned for these 2 in High School. These 2 will probably help out Heather's music videos.**

**Theroogleboy:**** Thanks for your opinion. Understood my friend.**

**Can't think:**** Not beneficial at all! I based Theo of Sicowits; I've got to stop watching TV while I write. **

**So, I've decided to do that I.C.A. story. Not sure when it'll come out though.**

**So a little story status. We're exactly halfway to the halfway mark in this story. **

**Now, In my notebook, I just started writing the story in October 2010. I'm planning the Halloween chapter and I was thinking of what I did last Halloween. My parents' and I went through a very scary haunted house. I'm listening to ****Calling All the Monsters' by China Anne McClain****, I was wondering, would ya like to see the Long Island Crew do a music video with Heather this song, while the crew and her walk through the haunted house? I'll base the haunted house after what I saw in the haunted house I went through.**

**The house will include: Strobe lights, A room which is a parody of some movie called ****Texas Chainsaw Massacre****, dead bodies (fake) , coffins, people jumping out to scare you, fake bloody people, scary clowns, and Freddy Krueger!**

**The crew will be in costumes.**

**This is a filler chapter.**

11:12 AM Heather's POV September 7th, 2010

"I don't know about you guys, but lunch is my favorite class of the day." Loca said

"Yeah. I think a lot of people would agree with you." Sarah said

We were all eating lunch at our usual spot.

In the lunch room court yard, under the big oak tree.

**I'm your biggest fan. I'll follow you until you love me.**

**Pa-Pa Paparazzi.**

I smiled.

"Hey Sierra, what's up? I'm in school." I told her. I was a bit surprised she called.

"Oh, sorry! I'm at lunch so I figured I'd call you." Sierra said

"Lucky break. So am I." I told her.

"Cool. So … um… Where are you right now?" Sierra asked

I raised my brow

"Um… under the big oak tree in our lunch room courtyard. Why?" I asked

"No reason." She hung up

"Weird." I said

"What was that about?" Andrew asked. I shrugged

**You've got mail!** A Male and Female sang in unison. **(A/N: My friend's mom has a ringtone just like this)**

"I just love your ringtone for when you get a text!" Sarah said

"Who's it from?" Andrew asked

"Cody. It says: Turn Around." I read

We all turned around

"Sierra! Cody!" I shouted as I ran over to my first true best friends and gave them a hug.

"Surprise!" They said in unison as they accepted my hug.

Cody looked exactly the same from when I last saw him.

Sierra hair was growing back. But it came down to her shoulders and it wasn't purple but a caramel brown color.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sarah asked

"My parents decided to transfer to Long Island and expand their business." Cody said

"What do your parents do for a living?" Loca asked

"I dunno." Cody said happily.

"And ever since my parents got a divorce I've been under my dad's custody, so he decided to take a break from his job and move to Long Island." Sierra said

"Cool." Andrew said

"Not to mention, he wanted to keep tabs on his favorite success maker!" Sierra said looking directly at me

"What?" I asked

"What?" Sierra repeated. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"You said success maker." I told her

"No. I said excess … baker! Yeah he has a baker who bakes excessively." Sierra said

"Ok… Gillz, I don't think I've formally met these to." Loca said

"When do you ever care about formality?" Andrew asked

Loca glared at him.

He ran to cower behind Sarah.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Loca, Sierra and Cody. Sierra and Cody, Loca." I said

Loca waved

"Hi!" Sierra said while Cody just waved

"So, how's everyone from Total Drama doing?" I asked

"Same old, same old. Everyone has moved on their lives. Alejandro and Courtney broke up over the summer." Sierra said taking a seat by me.

"Aw. I thought they were such a cute couple." I said sincerely. Loca raised her brow at me.

"Alejandro got released from the hospital. His hair is growing back, it's not as long as it was but it's growing. His wrist is still sprained and he has a ton of scars on his body. The most noticeable one goes right through his left eye, but other than that, he's pretty much back to normal." Sierra said

"The Drama Brother's have broken up. Trent and Justin are still making music but I've got no idea what Harold is doing." Cody said.

"Now on to bigger stuff, your guys' music video." Sierra said

"Just yesterday it got over 5,000 hits." Cody said

"5,000!" Andrew, Sarah, Loca, and I exclaimed

"Yep." Sierra said

"Gnarly!" Loca said

"This just proves we need to make another music video." Andrew said

"You guys want to make another video?" Cody asked

"I guess we want to be famous." I said

"Heather, you're already famous." Sierra said with a dead-pan expression

"Not for the right reasons." I said

Loca nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Gillz, I can't make it to your house tonight. I've got band practice." Andrew said

Sierra, Cody, Sarah, and I groaned

"Another band?" Sierra said

"Ever since I moved here, you've had 3 bands and all of them ditched you!" I said

"Well, 4th time's the charm." Andrew said

I face-palmed

"Besides, I want to be a famous guitar player when I'm older." Andrew said

"Well, if you guys want to be famous, count us in!" Cody said

"We can help you guys make the video's." Sierra said

"It's settle. When were out of High School, we go to L.A. to be famous." Loca said

"Famous in L.A. "We all mused

If we only knew what a roller coaster It'd be.

**And scene!**

**I looked up Cody on Total Drama wiki and it says he comes from a wealthy family.**

**Can anyone guess what Sierra meant when she said her dad wanted to track his success maker (aka Heather)?**

**Remember the "All of Andrew's bands have ditched him" thing.**

**It'll be important in an upcoming chapter**

**What'd ya think of my Halloween chapter idea?**

**See-ya!**


	24. Andrew loves Sarah

**Hi Guys!**

**To**

**Flutejrp:**** You're on the right track with the host. Just not quiet close. **

**Jster1983:**** It's not as bad as you think**

**Dreamer911:**** Congrats!**

**Chapter 24- Ok. That's both cool and weird at the same time**

**Chapter 25- I really wanted them to be in America. I wasn't having Heather do that until things reach a boiling point.**

**I haven't seen the finale. But I've read about it. I'm a big fan of Scott as well, but I just want the series to come out in USA.**

**Can't think:**** He's not making money per say… but let's just say Total Drama's success has increased since the video**

**ARandomperson: ****Who knows! Personally, Andrew's not the most colorful crayon in the box**

**Booksmusiclove:**** You're telling me.**

**I've got a few things to tell you guys.**

**First: My new El Tigre story has been published earlier than planned so go check it out.**

**Second: The next big thing in music is on YouTube. Go there and check out the band ****Fall of Eleven****. They're amazing! And deserve more fans!**

**Now, we'll have about 3 more filler chapters before one of my favorite chapter to write.**

**Just thought I'd give you a heads up…**

4:30 PM Heather's POV September 14th, 2010

Sierra, Cody, Loca, and I were sitting in Andrew's living room. Watching TV

"Where the heck is Andrew?"Sierra said

"Yeah, it's his house." I said

"Sarah said he would be helping her with something on her bike." Loca said

"Is it me or does it seems like Andrew would do anything to impress Sarah?" Cody asked

"I've noticed that!" Sierra chimed in

"Do you think he likes her?" I asked

"Don't Know. Don't have any proof. Don't Care. Not my problem" Loca said

At that moment, Andrew burst into the room.

He looked like he ran a marathon

"I'm in love with Sarah." Andrew said breathless

The world froze

Sierra's eyes widened.

Cody's jaw dropped slightly.

Loca looked ready to chuck something at Andrew.

I didn't know what to do.

There was a long silence.

"Well, we've got proof." I said

Andrew raised his brow

"Dude, what happened? You look like you entered the Tour de France!" Cody said

"Well, I was helping Sarah with a very flat tire…

**-Flashback!-**

"So Andrew thanks for helping me with my bike." Sarah said

"No Probl-"Andrew started to say.

Then in Andrew's view of Sarah;

Sarah is in a long, sparkly, magenta dress. Golden light surrounds her. And a choir of angels are singing.

"Andrew. Oh Andrew…"Sarah whispered seductively

While in reality, everything is the opposite.

"Andrew? Andrew. ANDREW!" Sarah yelled at Andrew. Bringing him back to reality.

"Sarah! I… um…I" Andrew stammered

"What the heck is wrong with you?"Sarah asked

"I… just… gotta… BYE!" Andrew than ran out of Sarah's garage.

Sarah raised her brow

**-End of Flashback-**

Everyone in the room had bewildered expressions

"Wow" Sierra said

"Interesting" I said

"Freak." Loca muttered.

"Excuse me?" Andrew

"It's just… You and Sarah? Ha! Never gonna happen!" Loca said

"Why?" The minute I said that one question, I regretted I

"Because… Sarah is sweet, kind, and gentle. Like a puppy. You… are what puppies throw up." Loca said

"Oh!" I said

"Ouch!"Sierra said

"Dude that's just cold." Cody said

"I speak the truth."Loca said

Sarah walked in.

"Thanks for bailing on me Andrew!" Sarah said a she smacked Andrew upside the head

Loca laughed.

Sierra, Cody, and me bit our lips to hold in the laughter.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Sarah asked

We all glanced at each other.

Andrew's glance said "Please don't tell! Please!"

I sighed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said

This seemed to satisfy everyone.

"_I love my crew. Never a dull moment"_ I thought

**Check out my new El Tigre story!**

**Now hit that button**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**(Tired of the arrows yet?)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	25. Let's Explain it to Them

**Check out my DjangoZoeLove story!**

**Bryan=Billy**

**This will be my last update for awhile; I leave for D.C. this Tuesday…**

5:00 PM Heather's POV September 15th, 2010

Sierra, Cody, Ivy, Damian, Sarah, Andrew, and I were hanging out in my room. We were watching MTV's Pranked.

"I love this show." I said

"We should watch it all day." Loca said

"Didn't you say you had a lot of homework?"Cody asked

"Never said I was gonna do it "Loca said

Sierra was glaring at her cell phone

"Sierra, why are you glaring at your phone?" I ask

"Not at my phone, the comments toward your guys' video."Sierra said

"How bad are they?" Ivy asked

"Heather should just apologize already, how could you do that to Alejandro, your singing rocks but your motive sucks, and-"Her eyes widened and she frowned "I really need to monitor these comments." Sierra said

Damain glanced over her shoulder

"Wow, I thought there were only 7 bad words." Damain said

"Guess not" Sierra said

"It wasn't about Alejandro!" I shouted

"If only we could tell them that." Sarah sighed

Loca's eyes widened. She smiled

Oh No!

"I've got a Gnarly idea!"Loca said

"Oh no, the immigrant has an idea!"Andrew said. I smiled slightly

"Number 1 what the F*uck and number 2 just hear me out. Let's explain it to them."Loca said

"What?"The rest of us said

"Let's make a video and explain Gillz's situation to the world" Loca said

Wow. This might be a good plan

"Pretty damn good idea Loca" Cody said

"Thank You." Loca said proudly

"So, we make a video explaining why Heather moved, her new friends, and the music video." Sierra said

"Pretty much, yeah" Loca said

"Ok. I'm in." Sierra said

"Me too." Cody said

"I guess."I said

"Sounds cool."Ivy said

"I got a camera." Damain

"Why not?" Andrew said

"Got nothing else to do." Sarah said

"Alright! Let's make a regular video!" Loca said

5:30 PM Alejandro's POV September 15th, 2010

"We're watching Celebrity Manhunt because…?" Duncan asked

"There's nothing better on." I said

Tyler, Lindsay, Gwen, Duncan, and I were watching TV

Courtney was sitting next to me writing in a note pad; Gothie's going down! Gothie's going down! Gothie's going down!

Ugh! Some people never change.

Then, Jose came storming down the stairs with the family laptop

"Good, you're all here." He said

"Unfortunately, so are you." Gwen said. I smiled

"Not now Pasty McGothface. Check out this video I found on Sierra's website." Jose said handing me the lap top.

"Pasty McGothface?" Gwen said

"Why were you on Sierra's blog?" Duncan asked

Jose eyes widened.

"No reason. Press play." He told me

I pressed play

When the video loaded, Heather was main screen and sitting on a bed in front of pale yellow walls.

"Hey guys, I'm getting a lot of flack about the music video. So I'm here, with my crew to explain a few things." Heather said

Her hair was back to its original length and was held back by a white head band, she was wearing a sapphire blue tube top, blue jeans, boots very similar to Lindsay's, and a silver microphone on a silver chain with a blue diamond in it.

"Wow. She looks kinda-"Duncan said

"Either choose your words carefully or don't speak at all." Gwen said without removing her eyes from the computer screen

Duncan shut up.

I reached behind Courtney's head and gave Gwen a High-five

"Shush! Watch." Jose said

"So, you all know I'm in America. The reason I'm here is because my parents got a divorce and my dad got custody of me, my sister Ivy, and my brother Damain" A boy and girl joined her on camera. Siblings

"Our parents split because our mom was sneaking out with other men and being the whore she is." Ivy said

"Why say that online, she could be watching" Heather said

"Yeah, and Kisi is still pretty upset about what happened at Christmas time." Damain said

"Hey, I've got nothing to lose." Ivy said

"Moving on. Then I went to my new school where I met Andrew." Heather sais gesturing to a boy with a guitar sitting next to her.

"He looks like the boy from Heather's music video, but he doesn't have his long hair anymore." Tyler said

"He looks better that way. He looked more like a girl with his long hair." Lindsay said

We all nodded in agreement

"Andrew and I met in the school Auditorium. Andrew is just a funny, sweet, and awesome guy." Heather said

"Not musically gifted?" Andrew asked

"HA!" A female voice laughed off screen

Andrew narrowed his eyes

"I also met Sarah." A pale skinned, browned haired girl joined her on screen "Sarah is just so sweet, smart, and is just and all around good person." Heather said

"Thanks Gillz, that's really nice of you to say." Sarah said

"Gillz?" Courtney asked no one in particular

"Get to the part about Bryan." Cody said off screen.

"Dude, shut up. She's getting to that." Sierra said off screen

"Bryan?" Everyone (minus Jose) asked in unison

"Yeah, so, Andrew and Sarah invited me to lunch the next day, and that's where I met… Bryan" Heather said. She looked pretty upset. And mad. And disappointed. But mostly heartbroken

"Bryan and I… we… we… we dated" Heather said

For some reason, my heart shattered at that one statement.

I ignored it the best I could

"For like 2 weeks or something." A female pointed in a Spanish accent pointed out

"Dude! Really?" Cody asked

"Yeah, he sweet talked me, kissed me on our first date, told me he loved me, and then a week later he dumped me over a text and moved to… God knows where." Heather said

**(A/N: Or the author knows where. ;D)**

"Aw. Come here Gillz." Cody said giving Heather a small comforting hug

She hugged back

She wiped away what looks like a tear, but I couldn't tell

"Thanks. So this brings us to the story of Loca." Heather said

"Oh what an interesting story it is!" Sierra laughed off screen

Everyone on camera burst out laughing as Loca came on screen laughing.

"Yeah, I… Hey wait a minute!" She said

This caused everyone to start laughing again.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. It all started when I was riding down the street." Andrew said as he tried to start laughing

"Yeah, I stole his bike. His girl bike!" Loca said proudly

Once again, everyone (minus Andrew) started to laugh

"A girl's bike! Really Andrew? Just really?" Damain asked laughing

"Did it come with free tampons?" Ivy asked

"NO! Yes." Andrew said

We all laughed a teeny bit

"Girls bike. Classic."Duncan said

Gwen rolled her eyes

"So anyway, Sarah, Girl bike, and I went down to a 7/11 near my house" Andrew expression said 'Really? How much longer is this gonna last?' "Where Loca was. And since Andrew had no backbone at that time, I went in to see if I could get his bike back." Heather said

"This didn't work. At first anyway." Sarah said

"Basically; I went inside, asked for his bike back, Loca threatened to kill me, and I pretty much peed myself." Heather said

Heather. Admitting weakness. Weird

"Then, I came outside, gave them candy, gave girly boy over here his bike back, Gillz invited me to chill with them, and then we made that video." Loca said

"Loca… is like my home girl. She's just so… um… fun, crazy, and very…" Heather looked like she was searching for the right word "violent." Heather finally said

"Hey!" Loca shouted

"Well, you are." Heather said

"Fuck you es say!" Loca said

"Isn't she just the sweetest person you've ever met?" Heather said smiling

Everyone once again, laughed

Loca glared at all of them

"Now, to clear 1 thing up. The music video was about Bryan. Not Alejandro. Bryan is 20 time worse than Alejandro." Heather said

Everyone turned to look at me

"Ok. So if you guys have any questions about anything, even if it doesn't involve the video, just post a comment." Heather said

"Peace!" Cody said

The screen went black

"How long ago was this posted?" Tyler asked

"15 minutes ago." Jose said

"What does Loca mean?" Courtney said

"It's the feminine version of crazy in Spanish." Jose said

"There's someone worst than you?"Duncan asked

I glared at him as Gwen punched him in the arm

"So, Hannah's music video was about Billy not Alexander." Lindsay said

"Right idea. Wrong names" Courtney said

"Why would this 'Bryan' guy dump Heather over a text and then move away to someplace without even telling his friends or girlfriend? I don't like Heather either but that's still pretty cold." Gwen said

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said

**While I'm gone I want you guys to:**

**Check out my new DjangoZoeLove story**

**Vote in my new poll**

**Review**


	26. The parents find out

**I'm back Everybody!**

**D.C. was amazing!**

**But man, I'm soooooooooo exhausted!**

**Anyway, to:**

**Booksmusiclove:**** That will be answered later on.**

**Can't think:**** Yes. I just threw that in at the last minute.**

**Acosta perez jose ramiro:**** Thanks!**

**Dreamer911:**** He was trying to find any links to Heather. Glad that you liked the chapter!**

**Flutejrp:**** But, as things go on, more secrets will be revealed! *Dramatic music plays in the back ground* Many of those secrets involve Bryan, 2 involves Loca, and 1 involves an OC to be later introduced.**

**ARandomperson: ****Got that right! **

**Now, if you remember in the chapter ****Loca La Porta**** Andrew said**

"Uh, I don't know, um, you're hiding illegal immigrants in your basement."

**So, that line sort of influences this chapter**

**Also Eric Forman and Donna Pinciotti from That 70's Show appear in this chapter.**

**Heather=Gillz**

**I don't own Eric Forman or Donna Pinciotti**

7:00 PM Loca's POV September 17th, 2010

We all spending the night in Sarah's basement

We had to sneak in the 2 white boys in here, but I'm cool with that.

"I still can't believe that Andrew is the only member of this crew that was actually born in Elmont." Sierra said

"Yeah. You, Cody, and Heather were all born in Canada, Loca was born in… whatever country you were from, and I was born in Point Place, Wisconsin." Sarah said

"Cheese!" Gillz said

"When'd you move here?" Cody asked

"When I was 7." Sarah said

"So Loca, you came to this country illegally?" Sierra asked

Gillz looked over my shoulder. She must have seen something or someone

"Yeah, I got on the wrong plane." I said

Gillz looked scared

"Loca, stop talking." Gillz said smiling nervously.

"I kinda wished you did get on the right plane." Andrew said as Cody nodded in agreement.

"Andrew… Ut say Up bay." Gillz said nervously

"Then we met her, and now she lives in my basement." Sarah said

"O MY GOD! WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!"Gillz shouted

"Heather, chill. I'm still surprised my parents haven't found out yet." Sarah said

"Oh god, we're unbelievably screwed." Heather said with her face in her hands, shaking her head in a defeated way.

"How?" Sierra asked

"Sarah Jessica Forman, you're hiding an illegal immigrant in our basement." Mr. Forman said

Everyone had looked scared.

"Oh, I called it!" Andrew said happily while pumping his fist into the air

Sierra slapped him on the back of the head

"We can explain!" Sarah said bug eyed

7:05 PM Heather's POV September 17th, 2010

Mr. and Mrs. Forman led us up stairs to Sarah's kitchen.

I've never been more scared in my life. This situation beats out anything Chris could throw at me.

"Sit down. All of you." Mrs. Forman said sternly

She was in her early 50's. She had straight, shoulder, length red hair, brown eyes, and fair skin.

She was wearing plaid Pj's and her hair was in pig tails.

Mr. Forman looked a lot like his daughter. He was in his early 50's as well Brown hair, pale skin, same thin built body structure, and the only difference was that he had hazel eyes.

I had a pretty strong feeling that he was naked because he was only wearing a bath robe. A pink bath robe.

"Start from the beginning." Mr. Forman said

"Tell us everything." Mrs. Forman said

We all exchanged glances.

I sighed

"It all started 3 days before school started…" I began

"I was riding down the street to meet Sarah and Heather here. But I got side tracked. Because Loca stole my bike!" Andrew said. Loca shrugged.

"Girl bike."Sierra muttered

I smiled.

"Then we went to 7/11, where Loca was. We saw Andrew's bike and Heather went inside to get it back." Sarah said

"When I did, she threatened to kill me, and I pretty much peed myself." I said

"Then I came outside, gave him his girl bike back, Gillz invited me to hang out with them, then we came back to the house, and then we made that music video." Loca said

"Then, I invited her to live with us in our basement. Involuntarily I might add!" Sarah said glaring at me.

I smiled sheepishly

"Are we in trouble?" Sarah asked

"You hide an illegal immigrant in our basement for more than a week, and you ask if you're in trouble!" Mrs. Forman shouted

"Donna, baby, just calm down." Mr. Forman said

"Calm down? Calm down! Eric you just heard what our daughter and her friends did. How do we know the Canadians aren't immigrants as well?" Mrs. Forman said

"Blame the Canadians." Cody said

"Ut say Up bay." Sierra said

Mr. Forman put a hand on his wife's shoulders

"Donna, we raised a beautiful, intelligent, and kind-hearted girl. And I admit, Loca is not the most perfect influence on any of these kids." Mr. Forman said

"Hey!" Loca said

"No, he's right. For all we know, you could've been born a raised in a jail cell." I said

"But are the police at our door? No. Are we in trouble with Immigration? No. Are Fez's parents out looking for their missing family member? Possibly. Does our daughter know what she's doing? Yes." Mr. Forman said

"Who's Fez?" Sierra asked no one in particular.

Cody and Andrew raised their brows.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're winning?" I whispered to Sarah

She shrugged

"I guess, she can stay." Mrs. Forman said

"Wait, what?" Sarah said appalled

"As long as Immigration doesn't come knocking on my door… Loca can stay." Mrs. Forman said

"I can stay? I CAN STAY!" Loca shouted

We all cheered. Even Andrew.

I gave Loca a hug, which she excepted without hesitation.

**The next chapter I'm very proud of.**

**By the way, which members of the Long Island crew remind you of from the gang on That 70's Show?**

**Tell me in the review.**


	27. Rollers vs Skaters: The Epidemic

**Ok… so I want to clear a couple of things.**

**1: I based this story off of That 70's Show, some of it anyway**

**2: I didn't plan for Donna and Eric to come in, I just figured The last name Forman, they hang out in the basement, they get high in the basement…**

**Now I'm gonna tell you guys who I think matches up with T7S**

**Heather=Donna. (They're pretty and they're both the only girls in the crew who's sane.)**

**Andrew and Damain=Kelso. (Andrew not smart. Damain… he's an idiot)**

**Sarah=Jackie. (I always imagine Sarah as a pretty type, popular girl. You'll learn later on in this story)**

**Loca= Hyde. (This should be obvious…)**

**Cody=Eric. (Once again… pretty obvious)**

**Diego=Fez. (I know, I know, but once he appears again he's gonna make appearance again, he'll pretty much be the foreign kid.)**

**Sierra=Kitty. (Beats me…)**

**Ivy=No one.**

**Now… I figure I'd tell you who's who in the crew.**

**Heather=The leader. (She's the one of the only ones with morals.)**

**Cody=Co-leader. (He's one of the only ones with morals.)**

**Loca=Criminal.**

**Andrew & Damain= the village idiots**

**Sarah=Pretty girl**

**Sierra=Rich girl (Hint, hint)**

**Diego=Foreign kid**

**Ivy=Baby/Youngest member**

**Things to know for this chapter:**

**Javier=Jose**

**Doug=Duncan**

**Greta=Gwen**

**This chapter is one of my favorites**

12:00 AM Heather's POV September 18th, 2010

Loca came, or should I say broke, into my house and dragged me out of bed. She said she needed my help with something.

So I changed into some jeans, sneakers, and my varsity cheerleader jacket and we left.

We somehow ended up in an abandoned building outside of Elmont.

"So, what the hell are we doing out here?" I asked Loca

"A job." Loca said. She had a crazy smile on her face.

"Great. I'm hanging out with a Latin Izzy." I muttered.

"Ok Gillz, you stand here and be look out." Loca said

"Alright." I shrugged

I pulled my jacket closer. I was freezing

A thought crossed my mind.

"Umm… Loca, What am I keeping watch for?" I asked

"Oh you know… witnesses, sirens, police cars, etc." Loca said

"Why?" I was becoming suspicious.

"You'll see." Loca replied

I got a bad feeling about this

I heard sirens in the distance.

"Loca… Sirens!" I said pointing to the distance

"Quick! Put this on!"Loca tossed me a black ski mask.

I raised my brow but put it on.

"Done! Gillz get your Asian ass in the car!" Loca said

A police car pulled up to the building.

"Cheese it! It's the fuzz!" I shouted

"Scram outta here Jack!" Loca shouted grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the car.

I hopped in the passenger's side while Loca hopped in the driver's side and hotwired the car.

"Why the hell do we sound like a bad 70's cop show?" I thought out loud

"No clue." Loca said

"Loca, you got a drivers license?" I said

"You don't need a license to drive a car, Gillz." Loca said

I got worried.

"At least tell me you know how to drive." I begged

"First time, actually." Loca said

"Oh dear god protect me." I said

"Oh relax… and hang on! Woo Hoo!"Loca said

"_FUCK!"_I thought

**-Abandoned House in Elmont-**

"Well, we're here!" Loca said.

I collapsed on the ground in relief.

"If you're behind the wheel of a car… I'm never getting in." I said shakily.

"Loca, you got the stuff?" A boy around our age with pale skin, hazel eyes, and red hair said walking up to us.

"You bet Rocky." Loca said handing him at least 20 paper bags.

"Weed. I like." Rocky said

"We were smuggling weed into town by stealing a car!" I shouted getting to my feet.

"Who's the hot Asian?" Rocky asked Loca.

"I'm a what now?" I asked

"This is Gillz. My home girl."Loca said

"She won't squeal… will she?"Rocky said

"What's in it for me?" I said putting my hands on my hips

Loca and Rocky grew sly smiles.

**-1 minute later-**

**(High Scene)**

The 3 of us were in a circle getting high.

"Damn… this is good weed." I said

"Thanks… I grew it myself." Loca said

"So… you gonna squeal?" Rocky asked

"If I remember this tomorrow." I laughed

"So Gillz, you wanna go down to the skate park tomorrow and beat the crap out of some skaters?" Loca asked me

"Skaters?" I asked

"Skate boarders." Rocky said

"Wait… I skate board." I said

"YOU WHAT!" Loca shouted. Rocky and I were wide eyed

She stormed off.

"Well that bites ass." Rocky said

"You're telling me. She was my ride home." I said

**-The next day-**

I don't remember much of last night.

All I remember Loca and I stealing a car full of weed.

**You've got mail!**

I got a text from Andrew

Crew meeting at Sarah's house. Meet us there. ASAP

I got dressed and went over to Sarah's

When I got there, everyone was sitting in the basement eating strawberry's and drinking water.

"Sit down Heather." Loca said.

This is bad. She always calls me Gillz.

"Now, last night, I did a job." Loca said

"You mean stealing that car full of weed." I said

"You remember!" Loca said appalled

"Up until the point where we met some dud named Rocky." I said

"So you don't remember saying that you skate board." Loca said

"This is not going in a good direction." Sarah said

"I don't remember saying that, but I am a skater." I said defensively

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU A SKATER?"Loca shouted angrily standing up.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING A SKATER?"I said in the same tone while standing up.

"They suck! Roller, like me, are clearly better!"Loca snapped

"It's like watching the Titanic sink." Cody said

"Well in protection of all skaters, like me. Rollers suck ass!" I snapped back

"Skaters suck!" Loca shouted

"Rollers suck!" I shouted back.

"STOP!" Sarah shouted

"What?" Loca and I asked in unison

"Why not let the people decide?" Sarah suggested

"The people? The people." I mused

"Just make a video state some reasons why you think your sport is best." Sarah said

"Thanks Sarah, now I'm gonna be stuck with these 2 all day!" Sierra said glaring at Sarah

"Not a bad idea, Sahara." Loca said

"Fine, we let the people decide who's better. And I can personally assure, Skaters. Will. Win." I said

"Rollers. Will. Win" Loca said

7:50 AM Alejandro's POV September 20th, 2010

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Gwen groaned as we walked to school.

"It's Monday. It's supposed to fun?" I said

"They should ban school on Mondays." Duncan said

"I'd vote for that" Jose said. He was a Senior.

"I just wish that one Monday could be interesting. One!" Gwen said

I saw Lindsay, Tyler, and Courtney standing in front of the school. They kept glancing back at the school.

"Alexander, Javier, Doug, Greta! You have no idea how happy we are to see you!" Lindsay said relieved as she ran up towards us.

"It's a mad house in their!" Tyler said pointing to the school.

"Everyone is going crazy!" Courtney said

"Izzy crazy or Sierra crazy?" I asked

"Loca crazy. As in Heather's friend Loca." Courtney said pulling out her PDA

"Huh?" Jose said

"Check out this video Sierra posted on her blog yesterday." Courtney said handing me her PDA

That Loca girl came on screen

"Reason number 1 why skate boarding-" She held up a skate board "Sucks Penis" Loca said

I raised my brow.

"If you wanna hold a baby, you ain't holding a no baby on any skate board. With rollerblades, it'll be so easy. And you can breastfeed it too!" Loca said

Heather walked on screen with a skateboard in hand

"It's not difficult to hold things if you're not stupid!" Heather said

Sierra giggled from behind camera

Then it showed doing a kick flip over a trash can.

She nailed it!

She rode over to Loca

"Ownage." Heather said

Loca rolled her eyes

The words "If you want a challenge…" Came on screen

Loca followed.

"Ok, people can teach bulldogs to skate, and everyone knows bulldogs are idiots. Rollerblading, on the other hand, is so complicated. It's like walking… only even harder!" Loca said

"For you maybe! You can barely walk as it is!" Sierra said from behind the camera

Loca jaws dropped. She looked insulted

"Oh my god! That… is such… an amazing burn!" Heather laughed off screen.

Loca gave the finger to both of them.

The scene changed

Heather was lying on the street. Loca was standing beside her.

You could only see her from her knees down.

"This is very simple." She pointed to the wheels on Loca's rollerblades "It's doing the work for you. You just… you just move your feet. It's like flying." Heather said

"Flying is not that easy. I've tried it." Loca said

Heather looked up in disbelief

The scene changed and this time, Loca was the only one on screen.

"Another thing about skater, the stereotype. There all like: Dude I'm totally going to skate, Dude let's go to skate parks. I mean, grow up. You're on a board with wheels! But we rollers on the other hand, are peace loving, fun people, and we save puppies from burning buildings." Loca said

"You stole a car." Heather said off screen

"And we save cars from burning buildings." Loca said

The scene changed, only Heather was on screen

"The roller stereotype: they're not nice, they're very violent…" Heather trailed off.

"HEY!"Loca said

"You are!" Heather said

"Say that again! I swear to god-"Loca said angrily while going for Heather's throat.

"Oh shit!" Heather said.

There was static then Heather was in front of the screen.

"We're better cuz… we're chill! We'll do anything, at least once. Rollers… let's go hop that fence! I gotta take my blades off man! The cops are already here, that's not cool." Heather said

"Fuck You." Loca said

Heather and Sierra laughed

Then Loca and Heather were on screen, standing next to each other.

"So you tell us-"Heather started

"Which are better?" Loca finished

"Skateboarders." Heather said gesturing to her self

"Or Rollerblades?" Loca said gesturing to her self

"I think we all know the answer." Heather said.

The screen went black.

"So, what's the big deal?" Duncan asked

Courtney motioned for us to follow her.

It was total chaos.

"SKATERS!"One side screamed

"ROLLERS!"The other side screamed

Teachers were everywhere trying to calm down everything down.

"What the hell is going on?" Gwen shouted so we could hear her.

"It's defiantly not a free for all of the meatloaf in the cafeteria." Jose shouted

"SILENCE!"The principal shouted over the loud speaker

Everything got quite.

"I don't want any of you discussing this topic on school property! And this goes for the buses as well! Do I make myself clear?" The principle

The entire school muttered "Yes" and "Ok"

"Good. Now all of you get to class." With that he got off the PA

"If things are bad here, who knows what Hannah's going through!" Lindsay said.

Everyone else face-palmed

8:10 AM Heather's POV September 20th, 2010

"Did ya see how many hits the video got?" I whispered to Loca.

"Yeah, 1 million hits! That's crazy! Who knew we were that powerful? " Loca whispered back

'Heather Gillomaku, Sierra Morgan, and Loca La Porta to my office. Immediately." The principle said over the PA

I glanced at Loca.

She shrugged, and then we gathered our stuff then left.

When we got to the office, Sierra was already there.

"Sit down you three." Principle Brown said gesturing to 3 seats in front of his desk

He was in his early 30's. He had fair skin, carrot colored hair, grass green eyes, and a friendly smile. He always wore a white dress shirt, black pants and shoes, and a gold tie. School spirit kinda thing I guess.

Everyone in school loved him.

The vice principle on the other hand…

"They should be punished! These girls caused that uprising in school this morning! I'll bet these girls and all their friends are not even American citizens! I'll bet my house on it!" Mr. Williams (the vice principle) shouted. He was a short, chubby, stout man with grey hair that was starting to thin, pale skin, and hazel eyes that always seemed to be angry at everything. He always wore a black suit and tie

"They were not directly responsible. I'm certain that they didn't know this would happen." Principle Brown said

"What uprising?" Sierra asked

"Our bus got here 5 minutes after the first bell." I explained

"This morning at school, people were discussing your poll. At least 5 fist fights broke out." Principle Brown said

"All over your video." Mr. Williams said crossing his arms. His voice was full of disgust

"Are the kids ok?" I asked

"Relax; biggest injury was a black eye. But you and your friends are still facing a major obstacle." Principle Brown said

"Oh." Sierra, Loca, and I said in unison

Mr. Williams smiled as if he knew what was going to happen.

"You 3 and your friends will not receive detention." Principle Brown said

"What?" Sierra, Loca, and I asked in unison

**(A/N: I had to start a new notebook at this part.)**

"WHAT!" Mr. Williams shouted

"But, I want you and your friends to make another video. Saying that you regret making that last video. And if you have to, declare a winner. Just do it soon. Please!" Principle Brown begged

"We will Principle Brown. I promise." I said

"Thank You Heather. Mr. Williams, show them out.

He nodded, and he then led us out.

"Don't move or speak. Nod if you understand." Mr. Williams said once we were in the main office

We nodded.

"Alright, I don't trust any of you. Sure you can pull that "I'm a changed person" act all you want, but it won't fool me! One step outta line and you'll get it. I'll be watching you and all your little friends. Nod if you understand." Mr. Williams

We all nodded nervously.

"Good. Now, back to class you criminals." He went back into the office

We all exchanged wide eyed glances.

**-After School-**

"So, your vice principle threatened you, he said he be watching all of us." Ivy said

We were all walking to my house after school.

"Bingo." Sierra said

"So are you guys gonna make that video?" Cody asked

"We gotta. Gillz promised." Loca said

"I say we run home, so we can beat Dad home. Who knows what he'll have to say when he knows that video has gone viral?" Damian said wide-eyed.

We all nodded then ran as fast we could to my house.

"Good. He's not home!" I said once we got to our driveway.

When we got inside, we pounded upstairs to my room.

"Damain, get your camera!" Ivy barked to him as he ran to his room to get it.

Loca and I ran to sit on my bed, but Loca slipped and fell off.

"Loca, what are you doing?" I asked her

"Taking a nap." Loca replied

"No time! C'mon you lazy ass, get up here!" I said

She sat down beside me.

"In 3… 2…1… Action!" Damian shouted as everyone but me and Loca stood behind him in anticipation

3:35 PM Alejandro's POV September 20th, 2010

Jose and I stormed into the house.

We had just been chased 3 blocks by people on rollerblades.

Why?

Because we choose to ride our skateboards home.

"What happened to you two?" My older brother Carlos asked

He was 27, thus 10 years older than me. He had tan skin, green eyes, a goatee, and dark brown hair like me and Jose. But his hair stopped right above his ear. He wore a green t-shirt, worn out blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

Jose and I were still exhausted from running so we couldn't answer.

"Tell me when you catch your breath." Carlos said

We nodded

I had always got along great with Carlos. We had each other's back for anything.

Jose and Carlos never saw eye to eye. On anything.

Carlos turned on Celebrity Manhunt.

"Heather's new video has already gotten over a million hits. And is also making an impact on society. Teenagers all across, Canada, America, and some parts of Mexico are going crazy over the "Rollers vs. Skaters" debate." Josh said

"Let me guess, you "skaters" were being ambushed by a bunch of "rollers" and had to run all the way home." Carlos said

"Yeah." Jose said

"Pretty much." I said

"Now a new video posted just 5 minutes ago is bringing peace to the topic." Lisa said

"New?"I started

"Video?" Jose finished

Loca and Heather came on screen looking really regretful.

"Hey guys, look…Loca and I were major dumbasses for posting that last video." Heather said

Heather. Admitting defeat. What has happened?

"Yeah, so what if rollers are better than skaters." Loca said

"Not helping" Heather said in a sing-song voice

"Yeah. So… um… maybe you guys should read the result." Sierra said off camera.

"Right!" Heather said pulling out an iPod. "And the winner is…" She looked at the results and then at Loca.

"It's a tie!" Heather said happily.

"Uh… Gillz…" Loca started to say

"A tie. Right Loca?" Heather said

"Oh yeah! It's a tie." Loca said

"What are you two talking about! The results say-"Andrew started to say but Sierra smacked him on the back of the head

"You need an off switch!" Sierra said

"There you go. Skaters are just as good as Rollers." Loca said

"And Rollers are just as good as Skaters." Heather said

"Well…" Loca started

"Don't push me." Heather said smiling.

A hand grabbed the camera, and then Heather's little sister Ivy was in front of the camera.

"Keep those questions coming. Ciao!"Ivy said. The video ended

"I got a question. How do they think that video will do anything?" Jose asked

There was a knock at the door.

I opened the door to find the "rollers who chased us at the door.

"Hey… we saw Heather's new video and we just wanted to say: We're sorry." They all said in unison

"We accept your apology." I said shutting the door.

I stared at my brothers. With a shocked expression

They're expressions mirrored mine.

"Unbelievable." Carlos said

**Amen Brother Amen**

**Check out my new poll and cast your vote on this topic.**


	28. Battle of the Bands?

**This has been my favorite chapter to write. As of yet…**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter**

**I don't own "Need You Know"**

**WARNING: Something at toward the end of this chapter will surprise you. I know it surprised me.**

9:00 PM No One's POV September 25th, 2010

Cody, Sierra, Sarah, Loca, and Heather were told to come to Andrew's house.

They were climbing the stairs to his attic

"I don't know, he said he got a new attic. I don't really know what that means." Loca said

"Like he could afford that anyway." Heather laughed

"Dude is as rich as Zeke!" Cody laughed

Sierra and Sarah giggled.

They reached the door to Andrew's attic.

"Let's check this out." Loca said while Heather opened the door.

"Wow." Heather said when she walked in

"Woah." Loca said flowing Heather

"What's this?" Sarah said in awe, flowing Loca.

"Dang." Sierra said flowing Sarah.

"Got that right." Cody said closing the door.

The 5 friends had walked into a recording studio

"You like?" Andrew asked the crew. Guitar in lap. A pair of shorts by his side.

"Andrew… Are those my shorts?" Sarah asked

Andrew chuckled uncomfortably and chucked the shorts behind him.

They landed on Loca's shoulders. She looked at the shorts strangely.

"Since when do you play drums?" Heather asked Andrew, taking notice of the drums in the corner.

"I don't. I just built them. Got bored." Andrew said

"You need a life." Sarah said

Loca, Sarah, and Cody giggled.

Heather sat down at the drums and started playing.

Badly.

Loca chucked a CD case at her. Heather dodged.

Heather chucked a drumstick at her. Loca dodged.

Andrew set his guitar aside and stood up.

"Guys, I invited you over for a reason-"Andrew started

By now, Cody, Sierra, Sarah, and Loca gathered around the drum set to try and watch Heather balance the drumsticks on her head.

"My band left me." Andrew said

All 4 girls and Cody turned to Andrew.

"AGAIN."The five said in unison

"Yeah, and I kinda need a band by tomorrow."Andrew said.

"AGAIN."The five said in unison

"And I kinda need you guys to be my band." Andrew said

"AGAIN."The five said in unison

"But this is the first time I asked you guys too…" Andrew trailed off.

The girls and Cody raised their brows.

"I know I play guitar and Cody's good on the keyboard… but what I really need is someone who can play drums." Andrew said

Heather raised her hand.

"I can hit stuff." Heather said happily

"Ok. Just try it out." Andrew said.

Heather began playing the drums.

Badly.

When she hit a symbol, she accidently hit Sarah's hand.

"OW!"Sarah said

Heather smiled sheepishly.

Andrew approached the crew.

"Who do we know… who's really good at hitting stuff?" Andrew asked

Andrew, Heather, Sarah, Cody, and Sierra smiled and turned to Loca.

"What?" Loca asked

"Loca, you try." Andrew said

Heather stepped aside and handed Loca the drum sticks

Loca started playing the drums.

Amazingly.

The rest of the crew started at Loca wide eyed.

By the time Loca was done, everyone's jaw was slacked.

"Ok… Loca… you're on drums." Sierra said still in shock

"Sierra, I've got the perfect instrument for you." Andrew said handing her a tambourine.

"You're kidding right?" Sierra asked

"Nope." Andrew smiled

"Know… what could Sarah play?" Andrew asked himself.

Sierra and Loca went back to look at CD's

Cody started setting up a keyboard.

Sarah sat on a coach and Heather sat by her, listening to some 80's music in a tape player.

**-5 minutes later-**

"OOOOHHHH!" Andrew said standing up.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what idiotic idea Andrew came up with this time

"Sarah, remember when I said a bunch of gibberish words you couldn't understand. I meant to say. Bongos." Andrew said pointing to some bongos in the corner.

"As if! I'm so much better than that!" Sarah protested

"Sarah, it's so simple. You gotta play it, like you're making love to a woman." Andrew said reaching toward the bongos.

Heather shoved him away

"Play, as though your parents just cut your credit card right in half." Heather said

Sarah started to play the bongos.

She was pretty good.

"Ow! Broke a nail!"Sarah yelped.

"Good enough." Andrew said going to stand over by the drums.

"What kinda gig is this anyway?" Heather asked

Andrew turned around

"Battle of the Bands!" Andrew said

Everyone dropped what they were doing to turn to Andrew.

"BATTLE OF THE BANDS?"The five asked in unison.

"I'm sorry! My band ditched me this morning!" Andrew said

Then in the blink of an eye:

Sierra, Loca, Cody, and Sarah were standing around the drums and Heather was sitting at the drums.

"AGAIN."The five said in unison

Then, it was back to normal.

"Woah! No Way! I was standing right here, that can't happen!" Andrew said

The others just looked confused.

"What is he talking about?" Cody asked

"I can't believe I have to play bongos." Sarah said

"OOOHHH! You know who's a beast at bongos? Bryan." Andrew said

"Really? Just Really?" Heather asked

"That kid was the bomb! He ****** the show! It was the ******, ******, ******! OH my god that kid was the *******, *******, *******! I remember 1 time we went to Sev's. He bought this, I bought that, we were joking around the whole time! Bryan was the greatest. That kid, me and him were just bam, bam, bow…"Andrew rambled on

Heather got up and walked out to the deck. Slamming the door in the process.

Heather looked out. Feeling miserable

"Bryan and me… we were all over the place! I mean-"Andrew rambled on inside

SLAM!

Cody and Sierra came on to the deck.

"It'll be ok, Gillz." Cody said as Sierra nodded in agreement

"So I took the Slurpee… and poured it on his head and he just-"Andrew continued

SLAM!

Sarah came and stood beside her sad friend

"He's an idiot."Sarah said

Heather laughed

"Tell me about it."Heather said

"So he took it and shoved it up my-"Andrew rambled on a mile a minute

SLAM!

Loca came up to Heather and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Gillz…Forget this guy Bryan, Alright. He's gone. You have to move on." Loca said

"Thanks Loca. I feel so much better."Heather said sarcastically.

"There are so many other guys out there!" Loca shouted to the heavens

"But there are none that I want!" Heather shouted back to Loca.

"What was so special about this kid?" Loca said

"Oh my god… Don't get me started!"Heather said

Sierra mouthed "Yeah man, Don't Get Her Started!" to Loca

"Alright let's just go back inside, play some music-"Loca started

"I'M GONNA KICK ANDREW'S ASS IS WHAT I'M GONNA DO!"Heather shouted in rage

Sierra and Cody exchanged worried glances

Sarah gasped

"O, O, O, O, O…" Loca trailed off

Heather stormed inside and started to go for Andrew's throat; but she stopped.

Heather smiled.

"Ya know what? Good luck at Battle of the Bands." Heather said. Then she turned on her heel and left.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Anders said in a deep, slow-motion type voice.

"What the hell is he doing?" Loca asked. Her voice was normal.

"How does he do that?" Cody asked. His voice was also normal.

"Andrew, what's up with your voice?" Sierra asked. Her voice was normal as well.

"Puberty." Loca cracked. Sarah laughed.

"Alright… now that she's gone… who's gonna sing?" Andrew asked looking over his remaining crew members. His voice was back to normal.

Loca raised her hand sheepishly.

"Me." Loca chimed in.

"Dude you can sing!" Andrew said surprised.

"Number 1 what the f*ck? And number 2 yes I can sing." Loca said

"Try singing "Need You Know" It's the only song we know." Sarah said

"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now!" Loca sang.

Horribly.

"LOCA!"Sierra shouted

"Yeah, what's up crazy?" Loca asked

"You sound like I a dying cat." Cody said

"That's an insult to dying cats." Sarah said

"Just stick to playing drums, honey." Sierra said

Heather walked in, with a water bottle in one hand

"I just needed some water." Heather said

"Gillz, I need to talk to you in private." Andrew said

Heather shrugged.

Andrew led Heather into the recording booth.

But, they forgot to close the door. So now, the entire crew could hear the conversation.

"OK, I know all about the ring and the kiss. Don't deny it! He told me everything. That kid… he just spilled every bean's he knew." Andrew said

Loca and Sarah, not knowing anything about the ring, exchanged shocked glances.

Sierra and Cody, knowing every single detail, exchanged concerned glances.

They knew how angry Heather could get and what she could do when she's angry.

But, they also knew how sensitive Heather was on the "Bryan" topic.

Andrew was practically signing his own death sentence.

Heather was surprised herself. She had no idea that Bryan told Andrew.

"I'm surprised. He said you would never be able to walk again." Andrew said

Heather dropped her water bottle.

Her surprise was quickly replaced with anger.

She shoved Andrew into the wall and punched him in his stomach.

Hard.

"I know you guys were listening..." Heather said when she walked out of the room.

**-1 hour later-**

"A one, a two, a skeedle deedle doo!" Sarah said as she started to play bongos and Sierra started to play tambourine.

Loca began to play the drums, Cody started on the keyboard, and Andrew started strumming "Need You Know". But he kept messing up.

"You know what: No more bongos or tambourine." Andrew said

"Thank You!" Sierra and Sarah said in unison as they got up and went to go look at some CD's.

**-5 minutes later-**

Andrew, Cody, and Loca started playing the song again.

"Picture Perfect-"Heather began to sing until she was interrupted by Loca going… well… Loca on the drums.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Let's take a break from the keyboard and drums." Andrew said

Loca and Cody shrugged.

**-5 more minutes later-**

Andrew started to strum the song on his guitar.

"Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor… forget it. I can't do this!" Heather said practically on the verge of tears as she went out onto the deck.

"C'mon guys. She needs her friends right now." Sierra said as she started to walk toward the deck.

"Guys wait! Let me go out there, by myself." Andrew said

"Haven't you done enough?" Cody asked

Andrew grabbed his guitar.

"Trust me." Andrew said.

He went to the deck.

"You ok?" Andrew asked.

"I dunno man. Memories, heart break, pain, unhappiness… It's great! I love it!" Heather said.

Andrew sat down and began to play the song

**Heather:****  
>Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor,<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore**

**Heather and Andrew:****  
>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind<strong>

**Heather:****  
>For me it happens all the time<strong>

**Heather and Andrew:****  
>It's a quarter after one,<br>I'm all alone,  
>And I need you now.<br>Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control,**

And I need you now,  
>And I don't know how I can do without,<br>I just need you now.

Unknown to the 2 of them Loca, Cody, Sarah, and Sierra were watching and listening to everything.**Andrew: ****  
>Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door,<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**

**Heather and Andrew:****  
>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind<strong>

**Andrew:****  
>For me it happens all the time<strong>

**Heather and Andrew:****  
>It's a quarter after one,<br>I'm a little drunk,  
>And I need you now.<br>Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control,  
>And I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without,  
>I just need you now.<strong>

**Andrew: ****  
>Whoa, whoa<strong>

**Heather: ****  
>Whoa, whoa<strong>

**Heather and Andrew:****  
>Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all<strong>

**Heather:****  
>It's a quarter after one,<br>I'm all alone,  
>And I need you now.<strong>

**Andrew: ****  
>And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk,<br>And I need you now.**

**Heather and Andrew: ****  
>And I don't know how I can do without,<br>I just need you now.**

**Heather: ****  
>Oh baby, I need you now... <strong>

"You gonna be ok?" Andrew asked, putting an arm around Heather's shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks man." Heather said

**(A/N: Insert Dramatic/Climatic music here)**

Then Heather and Andrew started moving closer and closer.

Puckering their lips.

They were only an inch apart when:

"WOAH!"Heather shouted

"Oh my god!" Andrew shouted

The crew members inside were wide eyed.

Heather and Andrew jumped to opposite ends of the deck.

"Good work, friend." Andrew said awkwardly.

"You too, pal." Heather said awkwardly. Both of them were crimson red.

"See you inside." Heather said rapidly.

The 4 friends inside, upon hearing this, scrambled to look like they weren't eavesdropping.

Andrew tried to jump the railing of his deck… but ended up falling flat on his back on the deck.

Heather walked inside and sat down on the couch.

Sarah sat down by her

"So… what happened outside?" Sarah asked.

"Um… uh….gah… guh…uh… um… uh…" Heather, for the first since World Tour was tongue tied and didn't know what to say.

Andrew came inside and sat down at the drums.

He sighed.

"Guys… forget the Battle of the Bands; let's just make another music video.

Then in the blink of an eye:

Sierra, Loca, Cody, and Sarah were standing around the drums and Heather was sitting at the drums.

"AGAIN."The five said in unison

Andrew started freaking out.

"You were right there! You, you, you, you, and you! If I was sitting there you'd be killing me right now.

"That would be Gnarly!" Loca said giving 2 thumbs up and jumping into the air.

**Do you guys want to see a music video for "Need You Know"? **

**Now… I want your honest opinion, who saw Heather and Andrew almost kissing part coming?**

**R&R**


	29. The Aftermath

**To:**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro****: As always thank you.**

**Flutejrp****: Thanks!**

**Can't Think****: I wrote that chapter, I knew what was gonna happen, and I knew how it was gonna end and it surprised me! I had fun writing that chapter. But it still surprised me!**

**Now, this chapter is the introduction of Mr. Morgan (aka: Sierra's dad)…**

10:00 AM Heather's POV September 26th, 2010

I almost kissed Andrew.

Andrew.

I almost kissed Andrew.

That phrase just kept repeating in my head.

"Oh God, what the heck happened?" I covered my face with my pillow.

Even though it was 10 in the morning, I was still in bed.

I could barley sleep last night. I just couldn't stop thinking of me and Andrew kissing.

"Heather Feather! Time for breakfast!" My dad called up.

I groaned. I knew the "It's too early!" trick wouldn't work.

I didn't even bother getting dressed or brushing my teeth or combing my hair.

I just stumbled down stairs.

"Good morning class." I said greeting my family.

"Oh my god… Sis are you feeling ok?" Ivy asked

"You didn't get dressed." Damian.

"Sweetie are you sick?" Dad asked

"No, I'm fine. It's just I… I didn't sleep well last night." I said

"_And I almost kissed Andrew last night, other than that; I'm on top of the world."_I mentally added.

The phone rang

"I'll get it." My dad said walking to the phone.

I took a bite of my French Toast.

"Heather, did something happen at Andrew's house last night?" Damian asked

"Nope. Nothing happened." I said looking directly at my French Toast. Dad joined us at the table.

"Good news. Sierra's father just invited us and the Newton's, Forman's, Anderson's, and that La Porta girl over to their house for a formal dinner. Tonight" Dad said

"Awesome!" Ivy and Damian said in unison.

"Yeah… Woo-Hoo." I tried to say with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

My family cocked their brows.

"_Crap! They didn't buy it."_I mentally slapped myself.

"Heather Feather, is everything ok? Are you and Sierra having a fight?" My dad asked

"What? No, Sierra and I are as close as ever." I said honestly.

"_I'm just not exactly excited to see Andrew tonight."_I mentally added

"There something wrong with Heather! I can tell!" Ivy said pointing at me.

"_She's lying."_ I thought. _"How could she possibly tell something is wrong with me?"_

"How do you know?"Damian asked as Dad cocked his brow.

"Heather didn't cringe or react in any sort of way when Dad called her 'Heather Feather'. She hates it when anyone calls her that." Ivy said

"_Crap! She's good. I'm actually kinda proud of her._" I thought

"I'm not that hungry anymore." I said walking up to my room.

Suzie barked when I came in.

I layed down so I could be facing her.

"Suzie… Sierra's dad invited us to a dinner party and Andrew will be there. What the hell am I gonna do?" I asked her.

In response; Suzie licked my face.

"You're not very helpful are ya?" I said rubbing her belly while she wagged her tail happily.

10:00 AM Andrew's POV September 26th, 2010

I almost kissed Heather.

Heather.

I almost kissed Heather.

Out of all the girls in our crew, it had to be Gillz.

I mean, she's fine and all, but, she's not Sarah.

"Hey Armpit! Mom and Dad said it's time for Breakfast!" My little brother called up.

I got (more like rolled) out of bed and trudge downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Guitar hero." My dad said.

He was a tall man, in his late 40's, kinda chubby, fair skin, brown eyes like me, and black hair.

"Here's your breakfast honey." My mom said handing me some pancakes.

She was tall, in her early 50's, fair skin, mint green eyes, and brown hair like me.

I sat down by my little butt of a brother, Zack.

He had fair skin, mint green eyes, and black hair. He was only 8 years old

"What happened while we were out? I bet you made out with one of your girlfriends!" Zack said.

"_You have no idea how close you are."_ I thought

"Zack please, we can trust your older brother." Mom said

"Of course. He has the Newton family honest." My dad said as my mom rolled her eyes.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Mom said

"Are you sure you didn't kiss anyone?" Zack asked again.

"Yeah Skunk face! I didn't kiss anyone!" I snapped at him.

"_Although I did almost kiss Heather."_I mentally added.

"Good news everyone! Sierra's father, Mr. Morgan, has invited us and the Gillomaku's, the Anderson's, the Forman's, and that foreign girl over to a formal dinner at their house tonight." My mom said

"Sweet! Free Dinner!" Zack shouted

"_Crap! Heather's gonna be there."_ I thought _"What am I gonna do?"_

7:00 PM Heather's POV September 26th, 2010

"Dad are you sure we're in the right neighborhood?" I asked.

We were in Oak hills. This is where all the rich people lived.

"The directions say we should go there." Dad said nodding toward the last street.

Damian and Dad were wearing black dress pants and shoes, and bolo ties. Dad was wearing a white dress shirt while Damian wore a pale red dress shirt.

Ivy, not being a big fan of dresses, wore a white blouse, a neon green tie, dark green; almost black dress pants, and black combat boots. She let her hair out of its usual pig-tails. Her hair fell to her mid-back when it wasn't in her usual style.

I was wearing a burgundy dress that to my knees, black, high-heeled wedges, and a tan overcoat. I curled my hair and pulled all into a side pony tail.

As we drove by, the houses got bigger and bigger and eventually turned into mansions.

Then, we pulled into the driveway of 3rd biggest house I'd ever seen.

The 2nd biggest house was to the left and the mailbox said 'Sanders' on it.

The mailbox on the end of the street said 'Schwartz.' On it.

"_Who's Schwartz and there is no way Kaity Sanders is that rich!"_ I thought

A heavy man with thinning grey hair, cobalt blue eyes, and fair skin came up to us. He was wearing black dress pants and shoes, a long sleeved white shirt, and a grey vest.

He didn't look very happy.

"Welcome to the Morgan household," He sighed. He looked at Ivy, Damian, and me. "Ugh… More kids." He groaned

Damian, Dad, and I raised our brows. Ivy narrowed her eyes.

"And… you are?" Ivy asked

"The butler, Bertram." He said

"I'm sensing you don't like your job." I said

"I don't." Bertram said.

"Then why did you become a butler?" Damian asked

"Well… I wanted to be an obnoxious rich guy, but the job was filled." Bertram said

Bertram led us inside.

I noticed that Andrew's dad's car was here.

"_Shit! He's here!"_I thought.

Bertram led us into a gigantic den.

It had a hardwood floor, a white brick fireplace, and a door that led to the backyard.

A man with tan skin, black eyes, and dark blue hair walked up to us. He was wearing a buissness suit and he was taller than an NBA player.

"Marcus Morgan. How do you do?" The man said in a deep voice while holding out his hand for my dad to shake it.

"Hitoshi Gillomaku. Well."Dad said shaking his hand.

"Then these beautiful children must be Heather, Damian, and Ivy." Mr. Morgan said

We nodded.

"Everyone else is already here." Mr. Morgan said gesturing to the couches.

Sarah wore a magenta dress that went to her knees.

Loca wore a one sleeved black top and hot pink skirt that went down to her thighs.

Sierra wore a bright yellow dress that went to her knees

Cody wore a black tuxedo.

Andrew was wearing a light blue dress shirt, black dress pants and boots, and a white tie.

I noticed that some of his hair was starting to grow back. A little of it anyway.

We locked eyes. You could feel the awkwardness in the air.

"Dinner is served." Bertram said.

"_Thank God!"_I thought

Bertram led us all into a huge dining room.

"Lobster! We're having Lobster!" Ivy exclaimed

"What's the big deal? Bertram, Dad, and I have lobster once every week." Sierra said

"God I hate you and your rich family."Loca said.

"Enjoy." Mr. Morgan said.

We did.

Andrew and I sat as far away from each other as we possibly could.

By the way Sierra, Loca, Cody, and Sarah were whispering and pointing to me or Andrew I was starting to suspect they knew about last night.

"Now down to business," Mr. Morgan said. We all stopped eating. "Now, I'm not sure if Sierra told you, but I'm the executive producer of Total Drama." Mr. Morgan said

The adults, Ivy, Damian, and Andrew's little brother gasped, Loca, Sarah, and Andrew spit out there drinks, Cody and I almost choked on our food.

"WHAT!"Cody and I exclaimed.

"How do you think I got to know so much about everyone? Besides, I picked who got to be on the show and who didn't." Sierra said.

Everyone dead panned.

"You know… in retrospect… it was pretty obvious." Loca said

"Congratulations Loca, you just learned how to use a big word." Andrew said

"Yeah. So when are you gonna learn?" Loca asked Andrew.

"Oh man… that's a good burn." I said

"Now back to the original topic. When Heather left Canada and "Disappeared" Total Drama became more popular as well did Heather. Then when that music video came up on my little bunny's website, Heather popularity, her friends' popularity, and Total Drama's popularity shot through the roof. And… Sierra told me that she believes you kids could make it big time in California." Mr. Morgan said.

Every kid (minus Zack) started to smile.

"Let me ask you kids… If I said I could help make you famous… would you like to take that chance?" Mr. Morgan asked.

"What are you asking us exactly?" Sarah asked.

"If I could make you famous in California, would you take that chance with me?" Mr. Morgan said

"Are you crazy? Of course we'd take that chance!" Sarah and Loca said

"I didn't get anywhere with the Drama Brothers, but I might get somewhere with you guys." Cody said

"Count Me in!" Andrew said

"Damian's in!" Damian said

"So is Ivy!" Ivy said

"California here we come!" I said

Sierra banged her spoon on her glass.

"From here on out we're… Hollywood Bound!" Sierra said

"Hollywood Bound." We all mused

"Excellent. Now you can let anyone in the band as long as you all agree on who it is. Now, for your next video I want Heather and Andrew singing 'Need You Now'." Mr. Morgan said.

Andrew and I froze. We looked at each other. He was turning beat red,\, I could feel my cheeks growing hot.

"Now… who wants a tour of my home?" Mr. Morgan said.

Everyone raised their hands but me and Andrew.

"Could I go outside? I need some air." I asked

"Of course. Bertram led her to the back yard." Mr. Morgan said.

Bertram led me outside.

"Ok… I just need to breathe. I'll get through this." I said to myself

"Hey."Andrew said

"Hey man."I said

There was a long silence

"Look… about last night, I don't know what happened." Andrew said

"Me neither." I said

"I guess when I was singing… I was thinking about Sarah. Were you thinking of anyone?" Andrew asked

"You idiot! I was thinking of Bryan." I said

Andrew laughed.

"What?"I asked

"We should let it happen." Andrew said

"Huh?"

"Look… Mr. Morgan paired us up for the video. And last night caused us to be all wonky and stuff. So we should kiss each other… just to make sure we don't like each other that way." Andrew explained.

"But what if we… you know… like each other that way?" I asked

"We'll go from there." Andrew said

I shrugged.

"Ok… let's do it." I said

We got close.

Then we kissed

It wasn't special or anything. I didn't feel anything at all.

We pulled away before we could reach the 7 second mark.

We didn't say anything for awhile.

"You feel anything?" Andrew asked.

"Nope. You?" I asked

"Nope." Andrew smiled. I smiled back.

"So… we're good?" I asked

"Yeah… we're good." Andrew said

8:00 PM Loca's POV September 26th, 2010

Damain, Ivy, and Andrew's little brother were engrossed in the tour. Just like the parents.

"So, why do you guys think Heather and Andrew went outside?" Cody asked

"Probably to finish what they started.

Sierra gasped.

"Guys look out the window." Sierra whispered to us.

"Why?" Sarah asked joining her at the window.

Gillz and Andrew were kissing.

Sarah looked hurt. Cody, Sierra, and I exchanged glances.

"Time for some answers." I said

**Before you guys ask… I did base Bertram of the Butler from **_**Jessie**_**. He's just so funny.**

**Ok… I will publish one of my new stories this weekend because I'm on Summer Break!**

***Throws Party***

**I'm renaming my I.C.A story and changing it to Ricky's Agents.**

**That's what I get for watching Charlie's Angels.**

**That should come out some point between Saturday and Monday. **

**Mermaid Tails should come out some point next week.**

**Until then**

**R&R**


	30. Answers

**To:**

**acosta perez jose ramiro****:**** As always thanks!**

**Can't think:**** If only they could have a normal life without any complications. But if that happened no one would read this story. Yeah, Loca said that. I'll fix that some point within the next few days… weeks… maybe.**

**This is sort of a filler chapter but it's sort of not.**

Noon Alejandro's POV September 27, 2010

"So, Heather disappears for 5 months, makes a music video, a few regular videos, and BOOM! She's suddenly a runaway celebrity." Courtney said.

"I guess that's pretty much the case." Jose said.

"It still amazes me that no one has told about where she lives." Carlos said

"Ditto." I said

The four of us were sitting in my basement watching TV

"Sierra and Cody are hanging out with her most of the time, and I'm surprised that Sierra didn't blow this secret sooner." Courtney said

"I thought she would've blown the secret 5 months ago." Jose said

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**RING! RING! RING! RING!** An annoying male voice said

"S'up Duncan?" I asked

"Dude, go to Sierra's blog. ASAP!" Duncan ordered me.

"Why? Oh, don't say it! It's something about Heather isn't?" I asked

The other gave me odd looks.

"Congrats man, you just won the $43. 74 question!" Duncan said

"What's up with her this time?" I asked

"Apparently, Heather, Sierra, Cody, Andrew, Sarah, Loca, Ivy, and Damian have started a band called Hollywood Bound. They just posted a new music video." Duncan said

"What? Heather's in a band? And seriously another music video." I said

"Preach to the choir, man." Duncan said

I turned to Courtney.

"Go on Sierra's blog. I guess Heather and her friends started a band." I told her.

She nodded and went toward the laptop we kept in the basement.

"Get this, Sierra's dad, being like filthy rich and stuff, is like there agent/manager." Duncan said

"Dude, rewind… Sierra's rich?" I asked

"Guy's you might want to check this out." Courtney said

"Call you later man." I hung up. And joined my brothers and ex-girlfriend at the computer.

'Another music video." Courtney said.

"AGAIN." Jose and Carlos said.

We all looked at each other.

For some odd reason, that felt really weird.

"Ok… that was weird… for some stupid reason." Jose said.

"Check this out, the only pages of her blog that have been updated are Heather's, Cody's, and hers'. She hasn't even started a page for the new cast mates. And all of the other cast mates pages haven't been updated since the end of the World Tour." Courtney said.

"Stalker lady ain't a stalker no more."Jose said

"Yeah but she does hang-out with Cody." I pointed out.

"Look, it even says that performing at the Gemmie Awards is on Hollywood Bound's bucket list and to live in California." Carlos said

"Like they'll make it." Jose said

"Yeah. I mean Andrew and Damian are certified idiots, Sierra's crazy, Cody is the biggest geek I know of, Ivy is a little twerp, Loca… well Loca scares everyone, and Heather is as mean as Cruella De Vil. Maybe even worse" I laughed.

Jose and Courtney laughed along with me, but Carlos looked disappointed in all of us.

"I'll see you guys later." Carlos said walking up the stairs.

I raised my brow.

"What's his deal?" I asked

Noon Heather's POV September 27, 2010

"Dude, this video already has over 50,000 hits!" Andrew said

The entire crew, minus Ivy and Damian, was hanging out in my room.

"We rock my friend!" I said giving him a High-five.

"You bet we do!" Sarah said

"Listen, you guys… We need to talk." Sierra said in a serious tone.

"Ok… What's up?" I asked

"We saw you guys almost kiss a couple nights and we saw you guys kiss last night." Loca said

"What?" Andrew asked surprised

"How'd you guys know?" I asked

"Yeah, um, Gillz, there's this great new invention called: A window." Cody said

"Look, we just want to know if you guys are together. Cause lately you've been sending us some funky signals." Sarah said

"Are we dating?" Andrew and I asked in unison. We looked at each other, then back to the crew.

We burst out laughing.

"What? Ok you guys, what the hell is so funny?" Loca asked us.

"We're not together! The kiss was a dud! And when we almost kissed, I was thinking of Bryan." I laughed

"Yeah! And I was thinking of… no one! No one at all!" Andrew said eyeing Sarah.

"Um… Andrew… I would believe you would have to have a brain to be able to think." Loca said

Everyone laughed at that.

"Must you hurt me with words?" Andrew asked

"Would you prefer I use Gillz's pillow?" Loca fired back.

"Just a regular old day in paradise." I said

Loca and Andrew grabbed a pillow and hit me with them.

"So that's gonna be huh?" I asked before chucking a pillow at them.

They dodge and it hit Cody flat on the face.

"You asked for this!" Cody said chucking at back at me.

Soon, we were in a massive pillow fight and laughing our heads off.

Yep.

Just a perfect day in Paradise

**Cute little friendship moment right there, right?**

**Please check out my newest story on the Hero: 108 fandom called, Unforgotten.**

**And one more thing, you guys will love the next chappie of this story.**

**I laughed while reading it.**


	31. Q&A

**Sorry For not updating in awhile! But I'm making up for it by updating now!**

**This chapter made me laughs.**

3:00 PM Heather's POV October 1, 2010

Loca, Andrew, Sierra, Cody, Damian, Ivy, and I were in my room preparing for our first ever Question and Answer video.

"Where's Sarah?" Andrew asked

"Calm down lover boy, Sarah had a sore throat, she won't be coming." Loca said

"Now remember, Sierra is gonna film you guys, I'm gonna upload it to her blog, Gillz you're gonna randomly pick questions and you and Loca and Andrew are gonna answer them with an honest opinion. Any Questions?" Cody asked

"Yes. Why are Ivy and Damian here?" Loca asked

"Were bored and seeking wacky entertainment." Damian said

"And we don't know a group of people more wacky than our older sister and her friends." Ivy said

"We'll take that as a compliment." I said grabbing my laptop and taking a seat beside Loca at my bed. Andrew sat in a bean-bag chair near my bed.

"Ok… 3… 2… 1… Action!" Sierra said

"Hey Guys. Some people sent us questions, so we're gonna answer them." Loca said

"Ok, here's one." I said pointing to a question on screen.

"How can I be cool like you guys? You make it seem so easy." Loca read

"Anonymous, NC" Loca and I read off in unison.

"Ok, so how do we answer this…?"Loca asked

"Oh! I know how to answer." Andrew said

"Ok… so, you're not allowed to answer." I said.

"No, just listen. The only thing you need to be cool is a laugh sorta along the lines of-"Andrew cleared his throat. "NYAH-HA-HA-HA!"Andrew laughed like a mad men.

"No! You know what you need to be cool? You need-"Loca started

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEED."I said

"Weed?" Loca asked

"No. Never do weed kids! Weed es… um… malo? Si! Weed es malo! Right?" I turned to Loca.

Over the past week, she had been giving me Spanish lessons. I wanted to at least try and understand half of the things she said.

"All I need to do is teach you how to say weed in Spanish." Loca said

"I'll bet $20 right now, and say that was your first word." Andrew cracked

Loca was fuming while Andrew looked pretty happy with that burn he just gave Loca.

The rest of us were laughing our heads off.

"Back to the question. This is what you need to do to be cool: Change your freaking name! I mean, your name is Anonymous!"Loca started another one of her famous rants.

"Loca."I said

"Who the f*ck names there kid Anonymous?"Loca ranted

"Loca!"I said a bit louder.

"How do you go through life with a name like Anonymous?" Loca ranted

"LOCA!"I shouted

"WHAT!"Loca shouted back.

"Anonymous means: they don't want you to know who they are." I explained as Andrew nodded in agreement.

"Well of course they don't want me to know who they are, because there name is Anonymous!" Loca said as me and Andrew deadpanned.

"Ok, next question." I said before Loca could start her rant.

"Hey Heather, oh cool one for me, I'm having the same problem you're having with that boy Bryan…I met this guy Jeff awhile ago and he gave me his number… but every time I try and call it… he doesn't answer! Is his phone broken? Libby, TX" I read.

"Alright, Libby from Texas-"Loca started

"Sh-Shut Up! It's my question!" I said

Loca shrugged and motioned for me to go on.

"Yeah, his phone is not broken."I said

"Yeah, you're an idiot girl. He doesn't want you." Loca said

"When a guy wants something to happen-"I starting to get annoyed with Loca interrupting me.

"And what's with the question; "Is his phone broken?" How would she be able to know if his phone is broken?" Andrew interrupted me. That tears it!

"SHUT! UP!"I shouted. They both did. "You both are just so not cool."I said

They both looked guilty

"Anyway, his phone is not broken. He just does not want to make anything of your so called "relationship" quote, quote." I said

"You're probably ugly as shit!" Loca said

I slapped her on the back of the head

"Keep looking, Libby." I said

"Next question" Andrew said

"Heather, oh hey another one for me, I'm having skating issues-"I started

"Yeah, this one's for you!" Loca laughed. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Every time I go to grind the rail, I slip and wind up t-bagging the rail. What am I doing wrong? Are my friend's right? They say I need a skateboard." I glanced up.

Sierra, Cody, Ivy, and Damian were trying to hold back the laughter. Andrew, Loca, and I were trying to do the same.

"Um… ok… JERRY DUMBASS!"I tried to sound as angry as possible. I don't think it worked. "Hell Yeah you need a skateboard!" Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Quit t-bagging the rail Jackass!" Loca laughed

"Ok… next question." I said in-between laughs.

"What do you guys want to be when you grow up? I always wanted to be an Ice Cream man! Matt, WA" Loca read.

"Listen Matt, the last 5 ice cream men I knew had a crush on me and asked me for my number whenever I asked for a chocolate ice cream cone. Don't become an Ice Cream Man!" Andrew said

"I was with him when one of them asked him out! It was last summer and it was so hot, me and Andrew went to go get some Ice Cream and so I asked, and received a cherry popsicle and then Andrew asked for a chocolate ice cream cone and the guy says "How about your number, hot guy?" I swear practically exploded and Andrew's face turned into a tomato of embarrassment!" I laughed. Andrew glared at me. "So, I want to be a pop star!" I said

"I want to be… no. Next question!" Loca said

"Wait, what do you want to be when you're older?" I asked

"I'll tell you later." Loca said. I shrugged.

"I'm such a big fan of your guy's videos-"Andrew started.

"Good Job, Dumbass!"Loca said.

"I was just wondering, what do you think the world will be like in 2012? I think it will be pretty lame. Hannah, NJ."Andrew read off.

"Why do I feel like Hannah will be the lamest name ever, so we're not even gonna answer this question." I said in my creepiest voice. **(A/N: I apologize to all the Hannah's in the world!)**

Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Loca, why do you want to go to L.A so badly?"I read.

"Alright, so-"Loca started

"Ricardo."I said playfully in my best Spanish accent.

Loca perked up and checked to see where he's from.

New York. Luckily I didn't say the state out loud.

"Hey! Hit me up homeboy! You're right here. So, you see Ricardo, I will be famous in L.A for no apparent reason. Andrew, read you sonuvabitch!"Loca said happily

"Ignoring that last part. Andrew, is it hard for you and Cody being the only guys in the crew? What are some of the daily things you guys have to go through? Jessica, MA" Andrew read.

This should be good.

"1. is the torture, 2. Is the whip, and 3. Is the strangling" Andrew started

"Huh?" I asked

"What?" Loca asked

"Unbelievable." Sierra said

Cody was chuckling.

"So, I'm not in the crew." Damian said

"No, you're not a guy." Ivy said sarcastically. Damian glared at her,

"Just kidding. Loca rags on me 24/7. Gillz, Sierra, Cody, Ivy, and Damian… 24/7. Sarah-"Andrew explained

"I rag on you 24/7? What am I a butt rag?"Loca asked

"Oh well, S-Sarah he doesn't mind being around." I said in a flirty voice just so I could bug him.

"Yeah he wants to get up in that." Loca said

"Next Question!" Andrew blushed.

"Hey um… I have this problem. There was this girl I really liked, she was like my best friend, and well… one day her dad payed me $50,000 to move across the country. So I did. Was that right? Patrick, CA" Loca read

"Alright listen, Patrick, CA-"Loca started

"I'm sorry. Just… what?"I asked appalled

Andrew, Loca, and I re-read the question.

"One day her dad payed me $50,000 to move across the country. So I did. Was that right?"Loca read out loud.

"No!" Loca said

"Not at all!" I said

"If you liked her, and her dad wanted you gone, just say no. And be with her." Andrew said

"Hey look, a new question. Hey Heather, did you and Andrew ever date? Mike, Canada." I read

"Well Mike-"Before Loca could finish, I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"The world doesn't have to know!" I shouted

"Gillz, they'll find out somehow." Andrew said. I sighed in defeat.

"Me and Andrew never dated. But, we almost kissed one night and kissed the next night." I said

"Gillz and I are never gonna date. I admit, she's pretty attractive, smart, athletic, funny, and she's the only girl I know who's brave enough to walk up to a professional wrestler and kick him in the balls. But my heart belongs to another girl."Andrew said

"Alright Gillz! Vagina Punch!" Loca said proudly.

"He was looking at me funny! And it's not like I hurt him too much." I said

"After he tried to punch you for doing that to him, you knocked him out with just a beach ball." Andrew said. I smiled at the memory.

Loca started to sniffle a bit.

"Lo, what's wrong?" I asked. She hugged me

"I've never been more proud of someone in my life!" Loca said happily.

"Well, see-ya everybody!" Andrew said

Sierra shut off the camera.

"We were never informed of this kiss." Ivy said as Damian nodded in agreement.

We all looked at each other.

3:05 PM Alejandro's POV October 1, 2010

Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay, Duncan, Gwen, Jose, and I just finished watching the Q&A video.

"That was… interesting." I said

"Who the hell skateboards without a skateboard?" Jose asked no one in particular.

**I always laugh when I read this chapter!**


	32. Alice Gillomaku

**To:**

**Ari's NCIS Girl: Thanks!**

**Flutejrp: Thanks! I was hoping it would be funny.**

**Acosta perez jose ramiro: As always, thank you!**

**Can't think: Thanks!**

**Girlygirl123: I like to think I've improved since chapter 10, but thanks!**

**This chapter introduces one of my favorite OC's. It also features one of my favorite ****Full House**** moment.**

**Alice.**

5:00 PM Heather's POV October 9, 2010

"Remind me again Gillz, why do I have to wear a dress to dinner? Everyone who has come within a 5 mile radius of me, know I hate anything involving dresses or skirts." Ivy said as I rummaged through her closet.

"Because, Rachel Baxter and her daughter Alice are coming all the way from Kansas, to live with us. So, to welcome them, dad said we're having a proper sit-down dinner. Like that dinner we had at Sierra's house, only fancier and stuck-up." I explained.

"So, I have to wear a dress because?" Ivy said

"Sit down dinners mean: Dudes wear pants and Girls wear dresses or skirts." Ivy groaned. "hey, just be glad I convinced dad to let me pick out what you could wear. Otherwise, you'd be wearing that Bubblegum pink, white lace, poufy, girly, and frilly dress you wore to my World Tour going away party. Oh! This is perfect!" I pulled out a short sleeved black dress with neon green belt that would go to Ivy's knees.

"I guess if I had to wear a dress, it'd be that dress." Ivy sighed.

"You also have to wear these-"I threw some black ballet flats and a neon green hair ribbon. "And dad said only one set of earrings." I said

"I hate proper sit-down dinners." Ivy huffed.

I pulled her onto her bed and began combing her hair.

"Just think of it this way, cranky. You could be wearing the dress that stands for everything you hate." I said.

"Shut up and brush!" Ivy huffed.

"Good to see you're looking on the bright side of things." I rolled my eyes.

**-30 minutes later-**

"Wow Ivy! You sure look pretty in a dress! You should wear one more often." Damian joked.

He was wearing grey dress pants, white dress shirt, a black and white striped tie, and grey dress shoe.

Ivy was glaring and growling.

"Damian, remember what dad said: You make a bear mad, bear put you in hospital. You make Ivy mad, Ivy put you in grave." I said while fastening some black diamond earrings in and walking down the stairs.

I was wearing a knee length, gold colored, high-necked dress that flared at the hem and black boots that were similar to the ones Gwen wears. My hair was rolled up into a messy bun.

"Listen to your sister, son." Dad said as he entered the room.

Dad was wearing a pale blue dress shirt, black dress pants, black dress boots, and a bolo tie.

He looked very nervous.

"Dad, you ok?" Ivy asked as I went to stand in between my siblings. Suzie, wearing a bright pink ribbon instead of a collar (which dad made me put on her), came and stood beside me.

"Heather! Suzie! Size places please!" Dad put us in order from tallest to the smallest. AKA:

Me, Damian, Ivy, and Suzie.

**(A/N: Time for a Full House moment. I couldn't resist putting this one in!)**

"Dad, last I checked, we're not in a Julie Anders film." I said crossing my arms.

"Go with it, Gillz. Do." Damian sang

"A dear! A female dear!" Ivy and I sang along with him.

"Re-"Damian sang

"A drop of golden sun" Everyone, but dad, sang.

"Kids, I know you're having fun, but this is really important to me." Dad said

"Mi!" Damian sang

"A name, I call myself!" Ivy, Damian, and I sang. I could tell we were pushing our limits here but it was fun.

"This has gone on too far." We opened our mouths. "I get it! Fa. A long, long way to run." Dad sang.

"So! A needle pulling thread!" Ivy, Damian, and I sang. Dad looked really annoyed.

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

"That's them! Ok, kids. Alice and Rachel just lost their home to a tornado, and I really like Rachel and we really hit it off! I just want today to be special." Dad begged us.

"Then let her in." I said

"Good idea, sweetie." Dad said opening the door.

A woman my dad's age with fair skin, hazel eyes, a splashing of freckles across her nose, and curly, chocolate brown hair that went to her hip wearing a white dress with white heels walked in.

"Rachel, Alice, it's so nice to see you." Dad said.

I noticed a girl my age with fair skin, a splashing of freckles across her face, and curly, hip length chocolate brown hair, and big, beautiful violet eyes wearing a violet halter top dress with a white belt and white heels hiding behind Rachel.

"Allow me to introduce you to my family-"Dad came over and stood by me. "This is Heather, Damian, Ivy, and that cute little pup is Suzie. I have another daughter, but she couldn't be here." Dad said

"Nice to meet you." I said

"Welcome to Long Island, please do not tell the media we're here! Seriously, please don't." Damian said

"I hate wearing dresses." Ivy said. Dad smacked her on the back. "Hi, how ya doing?" Ivy smiled.

Suzie barked

"You weren't kidding when you said you're kids are different. Anyway, meet my daughter, Alice." Th girl hiding behind Rachel stepped out.

"Hi…"Alice said in a very soft, timid voice. She must be shy.

"Hey, guess we're gonna be living together." I said sweetly.

"Aren't you Heather, from those music videos?" Alice said

"That's me. La." I sang while Alice and I giggled.

"La!" Damian sang.

"A note to follow so!" Ivy, Damain, and I sang. Alice and Rachel giggled.

"Who wants some tea?" Dad asked nervously.

"Ti!" Damian sang. Dad face-palmed as he realized what he just did.

"A drink with jam and bread!" Ivy, Damian, and I sang.

"Which brings us back to do-o-o-o-o!" Alice sang as my siblings and I burst into laughter.

"Who's hungry? I know I am." Dad said. I could tell he was desperate for us to stop.

"Me too. What's for dinner?" Rachel asked.

"Just follow me to the kitchen and we can have dinner." I said.

"Mi!" Damian said as Alice, Ivy, Damian, and I started to march toward the Kitchen with Suzie at our tail.

"A name, I call myself. Fa! A long, long way to run!" We all sang as we entered the kitchen.

5:00 PM Hitoshi's POV October 9, 2010

My kid's and Alice bonded instantly. This was good. Alice and Heather were inseparable. This was amazing. Ivy, Damian, and Heather seemed to get along just fine with Rachel. Amazing.

I glanced down at the tiny box I held in my left hand under the table. I was holding an engagement ring.

"_I hope I can do this" _I thought.

"Rachel-"It's now or never. "You know that I love you." I grabbed her hand

"And I love you too honey." Rachel said dreamily at me. I smiled.

"Look, I made this mistake before, but now, I just know that it's right. Rachel-"I got down on one knee. Rachel's eyes widened in surprise. I heard the kids gasp. I pulled out the ring.

"Will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, I will!" Rachel said. I put the ring on her finger."YAY!" The kids cheered.

Rachel and I kissed.

"EEWW!" The said in disgust.

"Mom, Dad, We just ate." Heather and Alice groaned.

Rachel and I smiled at our kids.

**-1 hour later-**

Ivy and Damian were playing that Glee karaoke game Heather got for her birthday while Alice and Heather were playing with Suzie.

Rachel was looking at Alice tensely.

"What's wrong, dear?" I asked

"Hitoshi, it's just… Alice is a sweet, kind-hearted girl. But for some reason, she gets bullied a lot. And when her father died when she was 3, she just… I just don't want her to get hurt anymore." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I can guarantee you, that Heather, Ivy, Damian, and all of their friends will make sure Alice doesn't get hurt anymore." I assured her.

"Really?" Rachel said

"Well, one of them might not, but we'll have to wait and see."I said thinking of Heather's friend Loca.

"Ok. So, is Elmont a nice place?" Rachel asked

"Let's just say, you and Alice are brave for moving here." I said kissing her cheek while she looked at me with a confused expression.

**What do you think of Alice? You'll get a better look at her next chapter.**

**WARNING: Loca will be a little ass-hole-ish next chapter.**

**PS: Check out my new poll! I would like to know what you guys think!**


	33. Alice meets Loca

**To:**

**Acosta perez jose ramiro: You're welcome! And as always, thanks!**

**Can't think: I'm glad you like Alice, in chapter 19, it mentions Rachel at the beginning of the chapter. Unfortunately, Loca is gonna have to be a bit mean to Alice this chapter. But, let's just say, I knew how much you liked Loca, so I added a few things that will make you laugh. All involving Loca. Yeah, he just meant, even though he got 4 kids (You forgot about Annette) who love him, Kisi was not the most loving wife or mother. And 2 out of 4 of his birth kids were accident. Here's a hint: Annette is the first accident and the second accident is not Heather. I got inspired to do that "Do a Dear" from Full House. They have cheesy moments in there, but funny.**

**Now, this chapter is Loca at her finest.**

Noon Heather's POV October 10, 2010

Alice and I were sitting in front of my garage.

I was wearing some worn out denim jeans, bright blue high top shoes, a white tank top under a bright blue sweater, my varsity cheerleaders' jacket, and a sky blue knit cap. My hair was pulled into the kind of pony-tail I wore during World Tour. My skateboard was in my lap.

Alice was wearing a long sleeved pink and white striped shirt, dark blue overalls with a red and white polka-dot over her left knee, and white tennis shoes. Her long hair was pulled into to braided pigtails with pink bow at the end of each braid. She was sitting next to Damian's old scooter.

"Did I tell you about this morning?" I ask Alice

"No, tell me." Alice said happily

"So, I was up 'til 4 in the morning, watching TV. So, my dad said I can sleep in. So, 7 AM. I'm sleeping, and my dad comes in and starts bitching about me sleeping in. I swear, some days my dad can be such an angry person." I said

"My mom can be angry person sometimes to." Alice said

"That's why they're perfect for each other." Me and Alice smiled. I saw Sarah walking up the driveway.

"SARAH!" I shouted happily.

"Hey, I can't stay long. I'm going over to Andrew's." Sarah said happily.

"Oh! Before you go, meet my soon to be step-sister, Alice." I gestured to Alice. She waved.

"Hi! Oh Crap! Loca's coming! I'll see ya later, Heather." Sarah dashed across my lawn toward Andrew's house.

"Who's Loca?" Alice asked nervously.

"Our lovely immigrant friend. Don't worry, she's the best." I assured her.

I saw Loca, who was wearing black skinny jeans, a long sleeved, grey and black striped shirt, a black a silver crochet cap, a black sleeveless vest, and her roller blades, coming up the driveway. She was counting a big wad of cash.

"97, 98, 99, 105, 106…" Loca counted.

"Loca…" I said

"Hey. Did you know that little nerd kid about a block away from you had so much cash?" Loca said showing me her cash.

"Loca…" I gestured to Alice.

"Oh, here have a dollar." Loca handed me a dollar. I deadpanned.

"So, I grab the kid, shove him in a trash can, and roll him down the-"Loca rambled.

"Loca, this is my sister Alice." I pointed to Alice.

"Whatever! So, this kid goes all the way down the block, and he tosses out his money! And I'm like-"Loca rambled on.

"LOCA!"I shouted.

"What?" She asks me.

"Alice." I point to her.

"Hi!" Alice waved

"Hey… So, where are you from?" Loca asks.

"Topeka, Kansas." Alice says happily.

Loca starts to roll down the drive way.

"Loca?" I shout. She gives us the finger. I set my skateboard aside.

"Loca!" I run up to her and grab her by the shoulders and turn her around.

"What? I don't want to talk to it!" Loca whispers.

"Not it, my soon to be sister." I whisper back.

"Really?" Loca asked skeptically.

"Really." I smiled. I pushed her over toward Alice. "Go make nice." I said

Loca sat down beside Alice. I sat by Alice too.

"Hey." Alice said softly.

"Hi!" Loca said sweetly. Good start.

"So, step-sister? What is that? Retarded or something?" Loca asked. I face-palmed.

"My mom is marrying her dad." Alice explained.

"Well Gillz, you know what the say! Second time lucky!" Loca said.

"_I'm going to ignore that."_I thought.

"Why did she walk away from me?" Alice whispered to me.

"I said she was an immigrant." I whispered back.

"Oooohhhh." Alice said.

"Hey guys, I think I got blood on my blades. It's not mine so don't worry." Loca said. I shook my head.

We heard the ice cream truck not too far away.

"The Ice Cream truck runs into October here?" Alice asked

"Not here, the next town over. The snooty, stuck up, and rich town of Pine Hills." I said

"Hey, how about I get us some Ice Cream?" Loca suggested. Alice and I nodded.

"Do you need us to give you some money?" Alice asked

"Naw! I'll just use my 5 finger discount!" Loca rolled down the drive-way.

"Could I get a five finger discount?" Alice asked me when Loca was out of sight.

"I don't think so." I said

"HEY! SLOW DOWN! I SAID I WANTED 3 CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM CONES!"Loca shouted from down the street.

"I said no! Now let go of the truck, crazy!"A male voice said.

Then, the truck went zooming by my house. Loca was hanging on to the handle of one of the back doors as the truck pulled her.

"I WANT SOME ICE CREAM! SLOW DOWN YOU SON OF A BITCH! GIVE ME SOME FUCKING ICE CREAM!"Loca shouted.

"Let go! I'm gonna call the cops on you if you don't." The male voice said as the truck disappeared out of sight.

Alice, not knowing Loca very well, was wide-eyed with shock. I, on the other hand, berried my face in my hands and shook my head in a disappointed way.

About 5 minutes later, Loca came back.

"Ok… that didn't go as planned. So, Gillz. Let's go do what were gonna do before it came here." Loca started to roll down the driveway again.

"Don't call her it!" I called after Loca.

"C'mon it. Let's go." Loca said

I hopped on my board and Alice got on the scooter.

"So, like I was saying-"Loca rambled on as she pushed Alice to the ground. Luckily, she landed on the grass.

"LOCA!"I shouted after her. She ignored me. I reached out and pulled Alice to her feet. "Sorry. She isn't the friendliest of people." I apologized for Loca.

"I can see that." Alice said.

I rolled down the drive way and did a Butter Flip over a fallen down trash can.

"Sweet!" Alice said riding down to me.

We did our handshake. **(A/N: The link to this video is on my profile. But, it's the Parent Trap handshake)**

"Ya know, we have a hand shake to. How did it go again? Oh yeah!" Loca said before we did our handshake. **(A/N: The link to this video is also on my profile)**

"HA!" Loca laughed right in Alice's ear.

-5 minutes later-

We were all riding down the street.

"So, is your trailer a double-wide? Or can't you afford that either?" Loca asked Alice. She looked really affined.

"Yeah, because you could afford that." I said coming to Alice's defenses. Alice laughed at my joke.

"Loca, can I talk to you? Over there?" I ask pointing toward a bush a few feet away. Loca shrugged and we went over to the bush.

"Loca, you need to be nice." I said

"And you need to stop being 6 feet tall. But, we have all have our issues." Loca said

"Ok, first of all, I'm 5' 11'' and second, I'm serious." Loca rolled her eyes. "By New Years Eve's, she's gonna be my sister. So you'll be seeing a lot of her." I told Loca.

"Like how much are we talking 'bout? Once a week? Do you get her on the Fridays? Ya gotta feed her? Should I go and get some pet chow?" Loca asked.

"_This isn't working! Maybe a bribe would help her see my point…"_I thought as I stuffed my hands into my coat pocket. This is where I had 2 $10 dollar bills.

"At least try to be nice." I said

"If I tell you something do you promise not to be a bitch about it? I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE NICE!" Loca shouted.

I stuck the money in her face. She smiled.

"Oh, I know how to be nice!" Loca said happily. She reached for the money; I held it above my head. She's so small compared to me and Sierra; I knew she would never reach it. Not even on her tip-toes.

"How nice will you be?" I smiled

"Very Nice!" Loca said.

"How nice?" I asked again.

"Like… like… That Bridgette girl from Total Drama!" Loca said

"Promise?" I asked

"Pinkie Promise!" We did the Pinkie Promise. "Break the pinkie promise and I break your face." Loca said.

I rolled my eyes but handed her the money.

"I'm gonna go broke." I said. Alice rode up to me. "You alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, I'm used to it."Alice said. This took me by surprise. Loca rode up to Alice.

"So, I really like your clothes." Alice smiled. "Where'd you get it, the dollar store?" Loca asked

That backfired on me quickly!

I grabbed Loca by the ear and dragged her away from Alice and took $10 back.

"What did I do wrong? I gave her a compliment! Loca asked.

"No you didn't! Dollar Store? Really?" I asked her.

"I get shit at the Dollar Store all the time!"Loca said

"That's where most poor people go! And or Immigrants." I told her.

-5 minutes later-

I was working on my 360 spin when Loca rolled over to Alice. Alice braced herself for the worst.

"You're Alright!" Loca patted Alice on the back. Alice smiled and so did I.

I grabbed my board and walked over to Alice. I saw a note on her back and I frowned.

"What? What's wrong?" Alice asked innocently.

The note read: Dumb Ass

I grabbed the note of her back and showed Alice. I glared at Loca.

"How did that get there?" Loca chuckled nervously. I held out my hand.

Loca sighed angrily but gave me the money back anyway. I pulled her away from Alice.

"Alright, since bribery didn't work. Let's give you some nice lessons." I said

"What do you mean?" Loca asked. Her brow raised in a confused way.

"Step 1: Go up to her and say; Hello! How are you?" I said. Loca looked at me strangely. "Kindly." I added.

"No smack on the head?" Loca asked. I shook my head. "No punch to the shoulder?" I shook my head. "To the jaw?" I shook my head. "Too the boob?" Loca asked

"No!" I pointed toward Alice. Loca nodded and rolled over toward Alice.

"Hello, friend!" I could tell Loca was tempted to punch her on the shoulder, but decided against it. "How are you?" Loca asked

"I've been better, thanks." Alice said riding away. Loca rolled up to me.

"Good?" Loca asked me.

"Very Good. Step 2: She's new. Show her around. Maybe show her our hangout." I said slyly.

"I got it! Alright, listen up Alice! Back in Tocrapa, I guess it was all fields and corn and cows and shit. But here, it's exactly the opposite. Like you see that roof… no. See that house… ok no. Oh, see that bush over there!" Alice nodded. "Watch this!" Loca rolled over there at a fast speed. She tried to jump, but tripped, and ended up head first in the bush. "It's that easy!" Loca said happily.

I went over and pulled her out of the bush.

"Step 3: Treat others the way you want to be treated." I said. Loca nodded and rolled over to Alice and grabbed her… **(A/N: You know what I mean!)**

Alice was shocked and inched away from Loca. Loca rolled over to me.

"Not what I was expecting… but it's a start." I said

1: 00 PM Loca's POV October 10, 2010

"Hey look, a dollar!" Alice said pointing to said dollar

"Oh," I grabbed the dollar and handed it to her. "Here you have!" I said nicely

"Thanks!" Alice said stuffing it in her pocket.

"You're Wel-"Alice shoved me down. I looked at her.

"_How dare she do that! That's what I do to other people!"_I thought. I rolled over to Gillz.

"Gillz! Did you just see that! That little lame-o, pushed me down!" I said

"Yeah, right!" Gillz laughed

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alice said innocently.

"But… But she just… She just…" I started

"Loca, be realistic. Alice wouldn't hurt a fly." Gillz said

We dropped the subject

-10 minutes later-

Alice and I were riding in circles. Gillz was sitting on someone's lawn, trying to loosen up on of the wheels on her board or something.

"Coming through." Alice said sweetly as she shoved me down again.

"Gillz, did you see that!" I shouted over to her.

"See what?" Gillz asked me. I groaned.

-10 more minutes later-

We were all riding down the street when a gust of wind came and blew Gillz's hat of her head. She ran back to go get it. Alice shoved me down again and just kept riding.

Gillz came back.

"Tell me you didn't see that!" I shouted.

"I didn't see it." Gillz said honestly. I sighed but got back up.

-15 minutes later-

Gillz looked down to pick something up and Alice shoved me down.

"Oh come on!" I shouted

"Dude, what is with you today?" Gillz asked.

"You wanna know what's with me? That is what's with me!" I pointed toward Alice

"Don't call her that! Her! Her, Loca, her!" Gillz said to me.

-10 minutes later-

Gillz was sitting on someone's lawn a distance away from me and tying her shoe when Alice shoved me again.

"Nice!" Gillz said as she rode pass me on her board.

I groaned and got up to follow them

-15 minutes later-

Gillz and I were talking when Alice came and shoved me down again. Gillz's eyes widened in surprise as her mouth formed an "O" in surprise

"What was that for?"Gillz asked Alice

"She was in my way." Alice shrugged

"I was in your way? I was in your way! Well, look who finally grew a backbone! Little, Kansas thinks she can mess with me and walk away without a broken bone-"I started yelling at her.

"You know what Loca? I will call Immigration, and have them send you back to whatever rat infested country you came from and-"Alice yelled right back.

This went on for a good 3 minutes.

"MY ROOM! Now." Gillz told us sternly.

2 00 PM Heather's POV October 10, 2010

I led Alice and Loca, who were shooting daggers at each other, to my room. They sat on my bed and I sat on a bean bag chair.

I sighed

"What the hell?" I asked them

"Ok, just because I'm from Kansas, doesn't mean she has the right to insult me! Especially since she's probably from some run down, rat infested poor country that has people killing dogs for food!" Alice shouted

"Just because I made fun of her, doesn't mean she has the right to do what I do to other people! It's totally not fair!" Loca shouted

Then, the two started arguing.

"You know what, I can't handle this. I need a drink." I sighed

"I'll get you a drink!" Alice and Loca said in unison. They glared at each other.

"My drink is in the basement."I told them.

"I'll go get it!" The two girls said in unison.

The two girls practically trampled each other to get to the basement.

What they didn't know was I was following behind them.

"Gillz, I got it! I got your soda!" Loca shouted to me as she fought Alice for it.

I locked them in the basement.

"Done and Done." I said leaning against the wall near the door.

"What the hell?" Loca asked

"What's going on?" Alice asked

"Gillz! Gillz! Oh crap she locked us in here! Gillz!" Loca shouted.

I smiled.

"My weed!" Loca and Alice said in unison. I perked up. "Your weed?" The two girls asked in unison.

I smiled

-1 minute later-

**(A/N: WARNING: High Scene!)**

We were all sitting in a circle getting high

"You know what Kansas, you're alright." Loca said

"You're alright to. This can't be my weed it's too good." Alice said

"Yeah, it's mine. I grew it myself." Loca said

"I'm so glad you guys are getting along." I said

"She's not bad once you get to know her…" Loca said before bursting out in laughter.

We all did the same thing.

"I'm not even high right now!" Loca laughed.

**Ok, that ending was weird. I'm putting this story on a temporary hiatus until I write more chapter of this story in my notebook. So, when I get a few chapters ahead in my notebook, I'll publish another chapter. **

**Until then, peace!**


	34. Me Against the Music

**I'm so sorry for the loooooong wait! I'll just skip the reviews to give you the chapters!**

**BTW: I don't own **_**Me Against the Music**_** by **_**Britney Spears**_

11:00 AM Ivy's POV October 16, 2010

"And… Finish! Everybody get the choreography?" Diego asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, go get ready." Diego had been helping me choreograph the dance moves for Heather and Alice's new music video.

Turns out, we have a lot in common. And ever since last Friday, we had been practically the best of friends.

I needed some after I dumped my old friends.

-Flashback-

"No! I'm not doing this!" I shouted

"Come on, weenie! We need your help." Matilda pleaded

"I'm not helping you two steal TV's!" I protested.

"You help your older sis and her wacko friend steals candy bars all the time." Matilda objected.

"Besides, all your gonna do is go in, steal a TV, and walk out while we be look out." Stone said.

"But what if the cops show up?" I asked.

"Then we won't get in trouble." Matilda said while Stone smirked. That was the last straw.

"Ya know what, No! I'm not going to stand here and let you two insult me, take the blame for you, and walk over me anymore! I'm done, Good-Bye." I stormed off and headed to the one place in school where I could be myself.

The School Auditorium.

"_I can't believe those two asses were what I called friends! I just need some time to-"_When I pushed open the door, I heard The Black Eyed Peas' hit song 'Boom Boom Pow' playing. Curiosity got the better of me as I silently made my way toward the stage. My jaw dropped as I saw Diego dancing.

He had the best dance moves I've ever seen! He pulled off dances moves that I couldn't even do.

"Wow… he's the most amazing… wow." I sighed. When he finished I clapped as hard as I could.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you liked dancing! You've got to teach me how to dance like that!" I smiled as I started toward the stage.

"IVY! How long have you been-"Diego flushed crimson as he rapidly backed up into a table that was lef6 over from Drama Club. He caused it to fall over. He backed away slowly, he tripped over something. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Holy Crap!" I rushed to his side. I helped him onto his elbows. "I'm so sorry if I scared you! Are you ok?" I asked

"I-I'm ok. You just-Caught me off guard." He smiled at me. "So…?" He asked

"So…?" I echoed helping him to his feet.

"What's a beautiful chica like you doing here?" Diego filtered with me. Yet again.

"I was just-Hey, you're a pretty good dancer…"

"Yeah. You're point?" Diego questioned.

"My sisters are making a new music video. You want to help me with the choreography?" I asked.

Diego studied me for a second and then smirked. "Hell Yes!"

-End of Flashback-

Matilda and Stone were caught and sent to Juvie. Dumbasses.

Diego walked up to me. "Dude, I'm having second thoughts about this."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Hmm, let's see, my cousins and the rest of my family will see me! What do you think?!" He hisses.

I hold up my hands in defense. "Easy there crabby, did you or your parents tell your family where you were moving to?" Diego shook his head. "Then ya got nothing to worry about. Besides, we both promised Gillz we'd be in this video and she and Loca will totally go all 'Five-Finger-Discount' on us if we don't."

"Well? How do we look?" Heather asked as she and Alice walked up to us.

11:00 AM Heather's POV October 16, 2010

"Holy Crap!"

"You look ready for a Britney Spears music video re-make." Diego smiled. I admit, I was skeptical about him at first, but he was not a complete lame-o after all. And he was right. Alice and I did look pretty good.

Alice was wearing white pants, a violet top that flared at the bottom, a white overcoat, and white high-heeled shoes. She wore her hair in a single French braid.

I was wearing a crimson tank top, black skinny jeans, black stilettos, a black fedora with a crimson stripe, and a black jean jacket. Sarah had somehow convinced me to let her crimp my hair.

"Thanks." Alice and I said in unison.

Bertram walked up to us. "There you two are, I got everything set up. Boards up on the hallway, Tree and dead leaves in the white room," He glanced at Ivy and Diego and snarled. "And snake in the container!"

The two of them snickered while I rolled my eyes. "Everything set up? Everyone here?"

"Yes and Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a snake bite to go nurse." Bertram said as he glared at Ivy and Diego.

When he was out of ear shot, Diego chuckled. "He's lucky it wasn't venomous."

"Ivy, you know I promised Kisi I would make sure you would stay out of trouble. And look at you!" I told her.

"Meanwhile your best friend is an Illegal Immigrant from…" Ivy paused for a moment. "Where the hell is Loca from anyway?" Ivy asked me.

"Touché. And I honestly have no idea." I told her.

"I'm leaning toward Guatemala." Alice said

As the four of us just started to discuss the possibilities of where Loca was from, Andrew came running up to us. "Are you guys ready? Because I'm like totally stoked for this Brittney Spears music video! WOO-HOO!" He pumped his fist in the air and started to smile like an idiot.

"You're a sad, sad little boy. You know that right?" Diego asked.

Andrew's stupid grin was replaced by a cocky smirk. "Well… It was my idea."

"Yeah, remember?" Alice asked. The five of us then looked up to the ceiling and started to think about Andrew's surprisingly good Idea.

"What are we staring at?" Alice asked me.

"I have no idea." I told her.

-Flashback-

Diego, Ivy, Damian, Alice, Cody, Sarah, Loca, Sierra, and I were sitting in Sierra's screening room watching _Kung Fu Panda_. Bertram was sitting nearby. Sierra glanced over at him.

"You know, Bertram, you're supposed to be working." She told him.

"Is your father home?" Bertram asked her.

"No, he's out of town for the rest of the day." Sierra said shaking her head.

"Then I don't have to be working." Bertram smirked while Sierra just rolled her eyes and returned to watching the movie.

"Eres el peor butler nunca!" Loca muttered.

"Sorry, I don't speak Spanish." Bertram told her.

I laughed. "She said you're the worst butler ever."

Bertram shrugged. "I know. But it's totally worth it to mooch off of the rich and live the life style I have now.

"Dude, I should become a butler!" Loca smiled.

"You can't cook, you can't clean, and just yesterday you gave a guy a concussion." I told her.

"He puked on me Gillz! What was I supposed to do?!" Loca shouted.

"Walk away and not risk deportation?" Bertram answered.

"Don't you have a snake to feed? Or do I have to call my da-"Sierra didn't have to finish, Bertram ran out of the room. Ivy and Diego smirked

Sarah and Alice both gave her high-fives. It was just when we were watching the final battle between Tai Lung and Po that Andrew burst into the room.

"Guys, I just had the greatest Idea ever!" Andrew shouted happily.

"Hurry, tell us before it dies of loneliness!" Loca smiled while Sierra paused the movie.

"First of all, F*ck you. Second, we should do another music video featuring Alice and Gillz singing… wait for it… A Britney Spears Song!" Andrew smiled.

"I love Britney Spears!" Alice squealed.  
>"I guess it wouldn't hurt." I shrugged.<p>

"What's the big deal about Britney Spears anyway? She has like zero talent and she's a total lame-o." Loca wondered aloud.

"Now there's something you two have in common." Cody joked. Just as Loca was about to rebuke, we heard Bertram screaming from the other room, so we went to go check on him.

He was running around like a mad-man while he had a giant snake wrapped around his left arm and his head.

While Ivy and Diego burst out laughing, Sierra looked on in amazement. "Wow, I haven't seen Bertram run that fast since… Ever."

-End of Flashback-

"You two are evil masterminds." Andrew stated, shaking his head.

"Just be glad we're your friend's butterball." Ivy laughed.

"Yo! Asian!" We all turned to see Kaity Sanders calling over to us. Me and ivy exchanged glances and then pointed to one another. "Get over here, Gillz!" Kaity scoffed.

I frowned but went over there anyway. I was surprised to see her hair color had went from a light brown, to a golden blonde. "You dyed your hair?" I asked

Kaity scoffed again. "No! I was born with blonde hair! See. "She pulled out a wallet and showed me a picture of her when she was probably about six. Indeed, she had blonde hair. "So, why did you dye it brown?"

"Uh, duh! To be even more beautiful, sexy, and alluring then I already was." She smiled and twirled her hair.

"So, basically you were trying to appear sluttier than you are now?" I smirked.

She glared at me. "Let me just cut to the chase. Why do I have to be in your stupid music video?"

"Look, all you have to do is catch my hat when I toss it to you. Then you can leave if you want to. Nothing stopping you." I told her.

"Good, then I'll do just that." She smirked and sashayed off.

"_God I hate her!"_ I thought bitterly.

"Hey Gillz, we're ready!" Sierra shouted.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back and ran to catch up with her.

3:00 PM Gwen's POV October 16, 2010

"I'm telling you man, James is a major stalker. He could probably rival Sierra." Alejandro told me, taking a bite of his popcorn.

Since Duncan, Courtney, Lindsay, and Tyler were all busy today, we just decided to chill until our friend James came to pick us up and we could go do something remotely interesting. We were basically in my den watching _Ice Age_.

"I admit, James's obsession with this girl Kaity is a bit unhealthy." I stated.

"A bit? Gwen, James called her twelve times yesterday, in five minutes! And that was just the first hour." Alejandro told me. That's when my little brother, Matt, came rushing in.

"Guys, Hollywood Bound made another music video! And it's featuring some girl named Alice and Heather."

"AGAIN!" Alejandro and I shouted in unison. We all exchanged awkward glances. We don't know why, but that felt weird.

"Yeah, it's on Celebrity Manhunt right now!" Matt told us.

"Don't they anything better to talk about!" I asked no one in particular as Alejandro changed the channel.

We turned it just in time to see a black Chevy truck pull up to a big mansion. And by the looks of it, there was a BIG party going on. That's when Heather steps out of the Chevy and smirks slyly. It's at that point the music starts.

**Heather and Alice:****  
>All my people in the crowd<br>Grab a partner, take it down!**

Heather walked into the party and was greeted by some raised brows and a few interested looks. They were checking her out. At the center of all the attention was a girl around Heather's age with fair skin, a splashing of freckles across the nose, hip-length, chocolate brown hair pulled into a French braid, and big violet eyes wearing all white except for a violet top that flared at the hem. Obviously Alice. I noticed Heather's siblings, Sarah, Andrew, Loca, Sierra, and Cody sitting around her. They all looked at Heather and gave her interested/questioning looks. A saw a boy around Matt's age, sitting next to Ivy, that looked pretty much like Alejandro.

Alejandro's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.****

**Heather:****  
>It's me against the music<strong>

**Alice:****  
>Uh uh<strong>

**Heather:****  
>It's just me<strong>

**Alice:****  
>And me<strong>

**Heather:****  
>Yeah, c'mon, who-ah<strong>

The scene changed to Alice in what appeared to be a hallway that was supposed to be boarded up but was done poorly, as fog was seeping through many, MANY cracks in the wall. Alice looked pretty devious at this point.****

**Alice:****  
>Hey Heather!<strong>

Heather appeared to be in a dead end, back to the camera before she turned her head. She actually looked pretty innocent. ****

**Heather: ****  
>Are you ready?<strong>

Alice leaned against her wall and smiled before nodding her head.****

**Alice: ****  
>Uh uh, are you?<strong>

Heather grinned.

******Heather:****  
>Ooh<strong>

The scene switched back to the previous scene and Alice seemed to disappear from the group.****

**Alice (Heather):****  
>And no one cares (It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist)<strong>

The group gathered around Heather and looked her up and down. They all smiled.

**To hell with stares (The sweat is drippin' all over my face)  
>And no one's there (I'm the only one dancin' up in this place)<strong>

The guys gathered around her as she walked forward and tossed her hat to a blonde haired girl whom caught it.

**Tonight I'm here (Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass)**

The scene then kept flashing between Heather and the guys dancing and Alice sitting on a swing, swinging, in a completely white room filled with a bunch of dead leaves.****

**Heather:****  
>I'm up against the speaker, try'na take on the music<br>It's like a competition, me against the beat  
>I wanna get in the zone (get in the zone)<br>I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone)  
>If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm<br>Try'na hit it, chic-a-tah  
>In a minute I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on)<br>I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on)  
>Hey, Hey, Hey!<strong>

The boys parted from Heather and the girls surrounded her and started to dance while Alice was still swinging on the swing.****

**Heather and Alice:****  
>All my people on the floor<br>Let me see you dance (Let me see ya)  
>All my people wantin' more<br>Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya)  
>All my people round and round<br>Let me see you dance (Let me see ya)  
>All my people in the crowd<br>Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya)**

In the next scene there was a wall that split the screen in half. Heather was on one side and Alice was on the other. They moved in perfect sync.****

**So how would you like a friendly competition  
>Let's take on the song (<strong>**Heather:**** Let's take on the song) (****Alice:**** Let's take on the song)  
>It's you and me baby, we're the music<br>Time to party all night long (****Heather:**** All night long) (****Alice:**** All night long)**

**Alice (Heather):****  
>We're almost there (I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain)<br>My soul is bare (My hips are movin' at a rapid pace)**

The scene then changed between Heather dancing in the main room while Alice proceeded to roll around in the leaves.

**Can you feel it burn (From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins)  
>And now's your turn (Let me see what you got, don't hesitate)<strong>

The main group that surround Alice before and copied Heather in the dance movement.****

**Heather:****  
>I'm up against the speaker, try'na take on the music<br>It's like a competition, me against the beat  
>I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone)<br>I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone)  
>If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm<br>Try'na hit it, chic-a-tah  
>In a minute I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on)<br>I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on)**

Heather had complete control now, of the group and the scene. It was all her now.****

**Heather and Alice:****  
>All my people on the floor<br>Let me see you dance (Let me see ya)  
>All my people wantin' more<br>Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya)  
>All my people round and round<br>Let me see you dance (Let me see ya)  
>All my people in the crowd<br>Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya)**

It was Alice's turn to be in the spotlight now. It showed her swinging on the swing, standing on the swing, rolling around in the leaves, and chucking leaves at the camera.****

**Get out on the floor, baby lose control  
>Just work your body and let it go (Let it go)<br>If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
>Hey Heather, we can dance all night long!<strong>

The scene was now back to the boarded up hallway. Heather was running around, as if she was looking for something or someone. Then Alice came on screen. She was leaning against a wall with a teasing look on her face.****

**Alice:****  
>Hey Heather, you say you wanna lose control<br>Come over here, I got somethin' to show ya**

She beckoned to someone far away with her finger than spun on her heel and waltzed off in a different direction. Heather than ran in a direction, thinking that might be where Alice was.  
><strong><br>Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
>If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got<strong>

The scene was now back to the main room. The entire Hollywood Bound crew was there dancing. Alice and Heather partnered up, as did Ivy and the boy that looked like Alejandro, Cody and Sierra, Andrew and Sarah, and Loca and Damian.

**All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
>C'mon Brittany lose control, watch you take it down<strong>

**Heather and Alice:****  
>Get out on the floor, baby lose control<br>Just work your body and let it go  
>If you wanna party, just grab somebody<br>Hey Heather, we can dance all night long**

The scene then switched back to Heather running around looking for Alice who seemed to be one-step ahead of her.****

**All my people on the floor  
>Let me see you dance (Let me see ya)<br>All my people wantin' more  
>Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya)<br>All my people round and round  
>Let me see you dance (Let me see ya)<br>All my people in the crowd  
>Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya)<strong>

**All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
>C'mon Heather take it down, make the music dance<br>All my people round and round, party all night long  
>C'mon Heather lose control, watch you take it down.<strong>

Alice then slammed Heather against the wall Heather smirked and then seemed to disappear into thin air  
><strong><br>(Heather: *laugh*)**

I switched the TV back to the movie and frowned.

"I can't believe this!" Alejandro shouted in annoyance.

"I know. That was a pretty hot video!" Matt smiled. We both gave him odd looks.

"Not that! That boy dancing with Ivy at the end of the video, he's my cousin!" Alejandro told us.

I smiled. "Awesome, now we know where Heather is and we can alert the media!"

"No we can't." Alejandro groaned. "Neither he or his parents told anyone in my family where they were moving to. The Burromuerto family is a very dysfunctional one."

"Wow…" Was all I was able to say.

There was a silence that went through us.

Then my brother spoke up. "The universe just hates you guys lately."

**Done! Once again, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. Also, I'm going to stop writing this story in my notebook and just do it on the computer.**

**It's just easy for me that way.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon! I swear! Hopefully by the end of the month. Cause, ya know, Mid-Terms and all.**

**Once again, sorry for the long wait and I'll try to update again soon.**


	35. Justin and Shortz

**To:**

**Flutejrp: Yeah, life sucks sometimes. And I'm glad that you like the chapter!**

**MismatchedSocksandKnickers****: I'M SORRY TO HAE KEPT YOU WAITING! And I hope you like the song. And don't worry, you'll find out where Loca's from, eventually. **

**acosta perez jose ramiro****: As always thanks!**

**18hneilson: Glad that you like it, and don't bring yourself down, I feel it went a bit too fast as well.**

**Now this chapter is for CharlieHarperFan88! So go checks out his amazing work or PERISH!**

Noon Justin's POV October 17, 2010

"Where the hell are you, man?!" I hiss into my iPhone.

"I'm sorry Justin, but traffic was terrible on the off-ramp. But we're almost there!" My cousin, Victoria Schwartz, said on the other end. Even though her name was Victoria, she preferred to be called Shortz.

"Shortz, what do you mean "we're" almost there?" I asked.

"Justin, you know I'm a sophomore. I can't drive!" Shortz stated in an obvious tone.

"Well just hurry up, will ya! I'm sitting next to some Madonna impersonator in the airport food court!"

"What's so bad about that? I'm sure she's a very nice person."

"Yeah, well _he_ is starting to creep me out!"

Shortz screamed on the other end. "Gotta go man!" The line went dead.

"Shortz? Shortz?" I asked. Before anything else could happen, there was a loud crash from behind me. "Oh dear god, please don't let that be who I think it is." I prayed.

But, unfortunately, it was. For I saw my cousin's Bright Red 2009 Chevrolet Camaro covered in what used to be a wall. She, weakly, opened her car door and stepped out.

"S'up, Justin!" She laughed. Funny thing about me and my cousin, we look nothing alike. For example, I'm nearly six feet tall and she's probably 5'2''. I have tan skin, and even though she lives in California, she has paler skin than Gwen. I have blue eyes and she has forest green eyes. The only similar trait we share is that we both black hair. And something I find really odd, she wears all sorts of dark-clothing even though she lives in probably the sunniest place in all of America. For example, today she is wearing a black and grey ACDC tank top, navy blue cargo jeans, black combat boots, and a black leather Harley Davidson jacket.

"I can see you're doing well…" I said as I grab my luggage and walk toward the car.

"Sorry, my boyfriend isn't exactly the best driver." She apologized.

"I told you, babe, I don't have a driver's license." A man around my age with a thick Spanish accent said stepping out of the car.

He was about my height and he had tan skin. He had long dark brown hair pulled into a pony-tail, dark brown eyes, he obviously worked out, and he had more piercings than Duncan. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, baggy black pants, black combat boots, and a blue bandanna was wrapped around his neck. I noticed a blood red dragon tattoo on his left arm and a screaming eagle tattoo on his right arm.

Something about this guy reminded me of someone I saw before, but I couldn't quite place it. He walked up to me and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, amigo."

"Same here, dude."

"Justin," Shortz walked up to me. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Loco La Porta."

"Loco La Porta… funny, I felt like I've heard that name somewhere before." I muttered.

"Love to have this chat, but we gotta go before the cops show up!" Loco said practically shoving me into the back of the car. He tossed my suitcase in behind me and slammed the door. Shortz hopped in passenger seat while Loco slid into the driver's seat.

"Dare I ask why we have to leave in such a rush?!" I shout as Loco puts the car in reverse, pulls out of what used to be a wall, and slams on the gas.

"If I get caught, my parents will ground me for life!" Shortz shouts back. "And if the police catch Loco, he'll be deported!"

Once we were semi-safely back on the highway, I spoke up. "What do you mean, deported?"

Loco chuckled. "Well dude, I kinda, sorta, maybe didn't enter this country legally…"

I turned to my cousin. "You're dating an illegal immigrant from… where's Loco from, anyway?"

"Oh, I from-"Loco was cut off by the sound of sirens. We glanced back to see a police car following us. "Whoops. Over the speed limit I guess."

"_Yeah, over the speed limit."_ I think bitterly. "You better pull over man." I tell him.

"Yeah, pull over…" Is all Loco says before he slams on the gas pedal again.

"Isn't he awesome?" Shortz shouts back to me.

"The best!" I shout back sarcastically.

Later, at the Santa Monica Pier Ice Cream Shop…

One of the main reasons I visit my cousin in California every few months is because of most of the perks that comes with it. I mean, the Schwartz's own the Santa Monica pier and every building on it and practically all of Venice Beach! So, since I'm related to Shortz (who had to go home to grab something so Loco had to drop her off), I get discounts on everything.

So, using that to my advantage, I bought me and all my friends Ice Cream. True, only two of them were here at the moment, but still, it's the thought that counts.

"Thanks for buying us Ice Cream, Justin." My red-haired friend Zoey said. She was seated next to her boyfriend, Mike.

"'Hey, anything for you guys. It's the least I could do after you guys went through all that torture." I said sipping my vanilla shake.

Mike had signed up for, and got onto, the fourth season of Total Drama. I tried to stop him from doing that, but to no avail. After the show was over, he came back home to a big, and I mean _BIG_, welcome home party. About a week later, his girlfriend Zoey moved here.

"Hey, all my personalities are in control and I met the girl of my dreams, so I'd say that show was a plus." Mike said, taking a bite of his ice cream sundae.

"Hey guys! Justin, haven't seen you in a long time!" A very pretty girl with curly black hair, tan skin, and violet eyes walks up. This girl is wearing a light purple, strapless halter top, blue skinny jeans, and brown sandals.

"Ariel, good to see-ya!" I smiled. Pretty soon, my other two friends walked in.

One of them, Danny Franks, looked like the heart-throb from a 60's beach movie. Sandy Blonde hair, tan skin, sea-green eyes, muscular, and he always wore sandals, board shorts, and a white t-shirt. But, truthfully, his looks were all he had going for him. This guy made Lindsay look like Albert Einstein!

The second one, Jesse Hoge, was basically the bad-boy of the crew. Shaggy, jet-black hair, fair skin, and dark blue eye. He basically wore a white t-shirt, a light blue flannel shirt that was unbuttoned, jeans, and brown boots. To top off the bad-boy look, he even had a 2003 Harley Davidson Soft-tail.

"Danny! Pogz! Nice to see you guys again!" I said shaking their hands.

"Why do you guys call me Pogz again?" Jesse asked sitting down next to Ariel, much to her pleasure.

"Don't you remember? Vito took over my body and he called you Pogz one day, and the name just stuck." Mike explained.

"Oh yeah." Jesse smiled.

"So, how's Hawaii, Justin?" Danny asked.

"Eh, you've seen one beautiful beach or volcanos erupt, you've seen them all." I said

Then a guy with fair skin, flippy brown hair, and brown eyes walked in. He was wearing a pink t-shirt that had "Don't laugh, it's your girlfriends shirt" written in black letters, faded jeans, and high-tops.

"Justin? Is that you man?" He asked.

"Bryan? Bryan St. James? I don't believe it!" I said happily. Bryan was probably the nicest, and sanest, person in the crew. Not much was known about him really. We do know, however, that he's from an East Coast state, he had two best friends, he apparently had the most beautiful girl as his girlfriend for awhile, and that he didn't get a chance to say good-bye to his friends or girlfriend. Other than that, he didn't tell us anything.

"Good to see you again, man! How long has it been?" Bryan asked as we both sat down.

"Two… Three months, whatever man. I'm just glad to be back." I smiled.

After a few more minutes of talking about what we've been doing since school started, I decided to get something off my chest. "So guys, what's the deal with Loco?"

"We have no idea. Shortz was the first one to meet him." Ariel explained.

"I met him the next day when he tried to steal my surfboard, and my shoes." Danny said.

"Where's he from anyway?" I asked.

"Now that's the million dollar question." Zoey laughed.

"What's the million dollar question?" Loco asked walking up to us.

"Nothing man, nothing at all." Jesse said.

"What'cha got there?" Mike asked.

"I shook some kid down by the beach for all his money; turns out he had two-hundred bucks on him! Oh, here ya go Justin, have a dollar." He said handing me one dollar.

"Gee, I can feel the love." I joked stuffing the dollar in my pocket.

"Why does he get a dollar?" Danny asked.

"Cuz he's my girlfriends cousin, you sonuvabitch!" Loco said slapping Danny on the back of the head.

"Ow! Sorry I-wait," Danny turned to me. "You and Shortz are related?!"

See what I mean? Everyone who's ever known me longer than a year should know I'm related to Shortz.

While Ariel, Mike, Zoey, and Bryan all face-palmed, I shook my head at the blonde. Jesse and Loco narrowed their eyes at Danny. "Idiot," The two said in unison.

Loco smiled and turned to Jesse. "Holy Crap dude, you sound just like my twin!"

To say everyone was surprised by Loco's statement, was possibly the biggest understatement of the year.

Ariel regained her composure first. "L-Loco, y-you have a twin?!" Did I say regain her composure? My bad, I meant to say she was the most surprised out of us all.

"Yeah, I do." Loco said raising his brows.

Mike groaned. "No! One Loco is bad enough as it is!"

Zoey turned to Loco. "He better be the nice twin."

Loco chuckled "No, amigos you got it all wrong. My twin is a girl."

"Is that a _good_ thing or a _bad_ thing?" Danny asked, resulting in him getting to slaps to the head, courtesy of Ariel and Zoey.

Then is hit me. Loco La Porta, he had a twin, and the twin was a girl! "Dude, I knew you looked familiar!"

"Huh?" Loco asked

"Your twin, she's that Loca girl from Heather's videos." I said

"Yeah, Justin you're right! Wow we really should've figured this out sooner." Ariel said.

"I know, I mean, Loco and Loca." Mike said.

"Yeah, man Loca really messed up. We were both supposed to go to California. But I got on the right plane and she didn't." Loco explained.

"Can we please change the subject?!" Bryan asked angrily.

I was a bit surprised by Bryan's outburst. He was usually the nicest guy in the group. "Sure, man, I guess."

We talked a little while longer about stuff that has happened since I've been gone. Then we rode on a few rides on the pier.

"So, what do you guys wanna do next?" Ariel asked. Before I could answer, my iPhone buzzed in my pocket. I got a text from Shortz.

_Get 2 my place. ASAP_

"I'll see-ya guys later." I said as I made my way toward her house. Good thing it's only a block away from the pier.

A few minutes later…

"She's been up there ever since she came home." My Uncle Matt said. He was the chief of police of L.A. And in mine, and practically everyone's opinion, way to over-protective of Shortz.

"Did you two say anything to her?" I ask cautiously. Don't get me wrong, I love my Aunt and Uncle, but Shortz didn't love her parents.

"What's that supposed to mean, Justin?" My Aunt Veronica asked. Wanna know what she's like? Imagine Fran Drescher dyed her hair honey blonde and that her voice was ten times more nasally, and that would be my Aunt.

"Nothing, I'll go talk to her." I rolled my eyes and made my way up to the roof. Shortz's house had five stories and then the roof. So, to save time, I decided to take the elevator.

Once I reached the roof, I heard some Taylor Swift song playing. This is worse than I thought; she only listens to Taylor Swift when she's either upset or super pissed about something. Please, please let it be the first option. I stepped out and saw Shortz sitting on the edge of. "Everything ok, man?"

"You are the only sane person in my entire family!" Shortz groaned.

"Dude what's going on?" I asked sitting next to her.

"My grades are slipping, I hardly spend any time with them, and my parents are concerned for my well-being."

"We're still talking about Uncle Matt and Aunt Veronica, right?" I asked.

"They're going to ship me out to Elmont, New York!" Shortz cried. "They're shipping me out as soon as March comes around!"

"Ok, ok, let's just calm down. You know your parents, one puff of Marijuana and they'll forget everything! Remember you're tenth birthday? Bet they don't." It was meant to be a joke, but judging by the way Shortz was glaring me down, I shuffled away from the edge of the roof.

"This is serious you jackass! I can't leave Cali! It's my home, my roots, my birth-place!" Shortz cried.

"Plus all your stuff is here." I commented. Shortz punched me in the arm, hard. "OW! If you called me over here, just so you could use me as your punching bag, I'm gone!" I said pointing to elevator.

Shortz rolled her eyes, but then turned serious. "Dude, you have to swear you won't tell anyone. This is a secret I'll take to my grave. Or, worse, Long Island."

"Dude, they're going to find out eventually." I said.

"Find out what?" Loco said, walking out of the elevator.

"How much I like you, baby." Shortz smiled. Loco walked up and kissed her. I gave Shortz a questioning look, but her death glare shut me right up.

"Wish your dad liked me that much. I don't know why he hates me." Loco said.

"You stole his squad car. Twice." Shortz said.

"So what brings you here Loco, FBI?" I joked.

"Nah, just the local cops. Turns out that kid I shook down at the beach, yeah he's one of Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie's kids. So, I might need to stay here for a few days." Loco said.

"You're insane, dude." I shook my head.

"Well, my parents didn't name me Loco for my sexy physique." Loco smirked.

Shortz rolled her eyes and snickers. "Dude, shut up!" Shortz playfully shoves him. Normally it wouldn't be a problem. But, Loco was at the very edge of the roof. So, he was sent plummeting five-stories down.

"OH MY GOD! LOCO!" Shortz shrieked.

"DUDE, ARE YOU OK?!" I shout down.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Loco screams in pain.

Shortz turns to me. "How come you're the only _dude_ I know who is stronger than me?"

Later, at the Hospital…

Danny and Ariel were laughing at Loco, who is now in a neck brace. Mike, Zoey, and Jesse were standing off to the side looking concerned, and Shortz was explaining to the doctor what happened. I was trying to get a hold of Bryan, he hasn't showed up yet and Loco has been staying at his house since he got into this country.

"You look like a dork!" Danny giggled.

"I'm sorry Loco; I have to agree with kettle-head." Ariel laughed.

"Did you get Bryan on the phone?" Shortz asked.

"Nope. You know what; I'm just going to go get him." I said stuffing my iPhone into my pocket and walking out of the room. But then I remembered something so I had to go back. "Does anyone have money I can borrow for the taxi ride?"

About 5 minutes later, at Bryan's house…

"He's up stairs, dear." Bryan's mom tells me.

"Thanks Mrs. St. James." I say.

"Actually. Ms. Hunters now." Bryan's mom says sadly.

"I am _so_ sorry." I tell her. She just glares at me than leaves. "That could've gone better." I start to mount the stairs and that's when I hear it.

Whitney Houston's _I Will Always Love You_ playing loudly. As I come closer to Bryan's room, I notice the music is coming from his room. _"What the hell?"_ I notice his door is open and slightly. Forgetting what I came to do originally, I crept over to the door quietly and peeked in.

I was surprised to see a sort of shrine to Heather. But these were pictures I've never seen before. These pictures are of Heather in gold and black cheerleader's uniform, pictures of her with that Sarah and Andrew kids, and of her and Bryan. _Together_! Like a sort of… couple.

But then, I see Bryan's hand grab a picture of Heather in a cheerleader's uniform, draw a heart over her head, and then I see him pull out a lighter.

"_What the hell is he doing?"_ I think.

He flicks on the lighter and brings it closer and closer to the picture. And Bryan's voice mixes with Whitney's.

_I hope life treats you kind  
>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of<br>And I wish you joy and happiness  
>But above all this I wish you love<em>

_And I...  
>Will always love you<br>I...  
>Will always love you<em>

The lighter comes into contact with the picture and it goes up in flames. I take a few steps back as quietly and quickly as I possibly could. I get the feeling I wasn't supposed to see that. I take a few deep breathes to compose myself. Then I casually walk up to the door and knock on it.

I hear frantic shuffling and then Bryan appears at the door. He seems pretty startled but relaxes once he sees me. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Loco's been put in the hospital." I tell him.

"What? What happened?"

"He… uh… "fell" off of Shortz's roof. Nothing major, just a broken collar bone or something like that."

"Well man, looks like you, Jesse, and Zoey are the only ones to not fall off Shortz's roof." Bryan tells me.

"Really? Wait a minute, when did you fall off the roof?"

"Right around when school started. I blame Danny."

Ignoring the voice inside my head screaming at me to say something about the Heather shrine and burning her picture thing, I mange to remain calm and say "C'mon man. We better get to the hospital."

"Ok, I'll drive." Is all Bryan says before we head out. Yet I'm still left to wonder why Bryan would burn Heather's picture. What did Heather ever do to Bryan?


End file.
